Two Cops, Two Writers, Four Victims
by fandebones
Summary: Quatre victimes plus ou moins décomposées, deux duos de partenaires, deux duos de même métier, une relation qui dérange...et aucune piste ! venez lire :D traduction de la fic du même nom de eweknow
1. Un matin

Chapitre 1 : Un matin

**Note de l'auteur :** Castle et Beckett, Brennan et Booth. Deux couples faits dans le ciel, aucun n'étant pourtant un véritable couple pour le moment. Pour vous les premiers lecteurs, cette histoire ne sera pas courte, alors restez pour arriver à la guimauve. L'histoire se passe au cours de la saison 6 de Bones et de la saison 3 de Castle.

Bones appartient à la Fox, Castle appartient à ABC, et c'est ma version du crossover qui n'existera jamais.

NdT : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de eweknow. Cette histoire fait 38 chapitres, et j'ai déjà fini de traduire le 19ème, donc les posts seront réguliers.

* * *

><p>Le lieutenant Kate Beckett allait entrer dans la douche lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir simplement se mettre sous l'eau chaude et laisser le répondeur se mettre en marche, mais elle s'était proposée pour les enquêtes ce week-end.<p>

«Au moins j'étais déjà réveillée» se murmura-t-elle avant de revenir vers le comptoir où elle avait posé son téléphone quelques instants plus tôt.

«Beckett» répondit-elle, sa voix redevenant celle du lieutenant du NYPD (Département de Police de New York) strict qu'elle savait devoir être.

Au moment où elle appuya sur le bouton «fin» et reposa le téléphone, ses épaules étaient tendues, son dos s'était redressé et ses yeux s'étaient teintés de colère. Les meurtres la mettaient en colère. C'était que l'appel était toujours pour elle, et à chaque fois elle décrochait le capitaine ou une enquête, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle expira de l'air avec exaspération, sachant que la douche chaude qu'elle allait prendre ne l'apaiserait pas. La chaleur de l'eau ne ferait qu'alimenter le feu qui avait déjà pris.

* * *

><p>De son côté Richard Castle fut rapidement réveillé lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il était étendu, face contre le matelas du lit dans lequel il s'était effondré deux heures seulement plus tôt. Son visage était toujours enfoui dans les oreillers. Il envoya son bras du côté de sa table de nuit. Lorsque ses doigts sentirent enfin le rectangle couvert de plastique, il roula sur le lit dans sa direction et essaya de prononcer le mot «bonjour» après que son doigt a accepté l'appel.<p>

Lorsque le téléphone heurta le lit quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit ses yeux et sortit sa tête des oreillers. Prenant sur lui, totalement habillé, bras et jambes écartés, au-dessus des draps du lit, il marmonna :

«Au moins je l'ai fait sur le lit cette fois.»

Il se souvenait vaguement d'Alexis le réveillant dans son bureau et l'éloignant de son bureau. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de nuits à dormir dans son fauteuil de bureau ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les heures des policiers auxquelles ses amis au NYPD semblaient être habitués. Tard au lit, tôt debout. Jour après jour et ça se voyait sur leurs visages. Après une nuit dernère au Old Haunt avec Ryan et Esposito, il avait espéré avoir plus avancé sur le prochain Nikki Hard (Heat en anglais) – et il avait commencé à sommeiller peu de temps après avoir allumé son ordinateur portable. Peut-être un jour découvrirait-il comment être un policier et un écrivain en même temps.

«Chaque chose en son temps Rick» se dit-il, essayant de s'encourager à sortir du lit, à sortir de ses vêtements de la veille et à entrer dans la douche. Il roula jusqu'au bord du lit, toujours groggy.

Si l'impact sur le sol ne l'avait pas réveillé, le bruit plutôt fort de son corps heurtant bruyamment le bois l'aurait certainement fait. Il gémit et commença à se diriger vers le carrelage couleur bronze de la salle de bains.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Brennan tournait déjà la clé dans la serrure de la porte de son bureau lorsqu'elle remarqua l'enveloppe coincée dans la fente de la porte. Elle finit d'ouvrir la porte et ramassa habilement l'enveloppe, qui était tombée au sol. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture sur l'extérieur. Elle posa ses affaires sur le petit canapé et sur la petite table près de son bureau. Elle plaça son manteau sur le dos de la chaise de son bureau et s'assit pour ouvrir l'enveloppe de Manille. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de lire la lettre, son téléphone sonna pour lui dire qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Sachant que ça ne pourrait être qu'une seule personne aussi tôt le matin, elle posa l'enveloppe et revint à son sac pour reprendre son téléphone.<p>

Après avoir lu le court message, elle glissa son téléphone dans le sac, prit ses affaires et sortit par la porte. La reverrouillant derrière elle, elle posa l'enveloppesur son bureau et prit une note mentale de l'ouvrir dès qu'elle reviendrait.

* * *

><p>L'agent spécial Seeley Booth savait qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait été debout tôt pour son jogging, puis était allé se doucher et d'habiller avant que la plupart de la côte est soit même au courant que c'était un nouveau jour. Alors qu'il finissait le fond de sa tasse de café, il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau dans la salle de bains. Il se leva et attendit à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, aidant son fils Parker encore endormi revenu dans sa chambre à s'habiller.<p>

Booth avait toujours été heureux que son fils puisse être debout tôt sans se plaindre. Les matins comme celui-ci était particulièrement important. Plus Parker était réveillé tôt, plus Booth avait de temps avec lui. Il sortit les chaussures de son fils de dessous le lit et les lui mit rapidement.

«Tu as faim ?» demanda-t-il.

Son fils acquiesça simplement et bâilla, mais fut totalement habillé en quelques minutes. Booth enfila sa propre veste et aida Parker à mettre la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête blonde. Parker prit son sac à dos près de la porte alors que Booth prenait ses clés du crochet et en même temps son pistolet dans son étui ainsi que son badge sur sa ceinture. Ils sortirent ensemble par la porte et Booth démarra son S.U.V. Il regarda son fils et sourit alors que la voiture partait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez une review et à lundi pour la suite !<em>


	2. Quatre sacs, quatre corps ?

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Désolée du retard...**_

_**Merci à BONES-NCIS, Low-BB, TempBrennan et Solealuna.**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Il va se passer...tu vas voir !**_

_**Low-BB : N'est-ce pas !**_

_**TempBrennan : Non ça va à peu près...oui ces deux couples vont très bien ensemble ! Il y en a quelques autres en anglais aussi avec Castle et Bones, va voir si tu veux !**_

_**Solealuna : Très court...ah là là ! Si tu voyais «Murder in Maluku»...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Quatre sacs, quatre corps ?<span>

Beckett était accroupie près d'une benne à ordures lorsque Castle arriva. Il donna au chauffeur de taxi un généreux pourboire et prit les deux tasses de café alors qu'il passait sous le ruban jaune. Il s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre et examina la zone. Il y avait un sac mortuaire totalement refermé sur un chariot quelques mètres plus loin. Deux photographes de scène de crime étaient occupés de prendre des photos de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur de la benne. L'attention de Castle était accaparée par le nombre réel de photos prises. La scène de crime était également occupée par des techniciens et des policiers. D'habitude, enlever le corps était l'une des dernières choses qu'on faisait. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait autant d'activité là.

Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent d'un signe de la tête. Il était familier à beaucoup d'entre eux, mais leur stoïcisme était inhabituel. Les plaisanteries faciles qui étaient communément faites sur les scènes de crime de la ville de New York manquaient. Beckett aussi était silencieuse. Elle tendit sa main non gantée vers lui sans même lever les yeux. Il plaça sa tasse de café dans sa main puis s'arrêta alors qu'elle se redressait.

«Bonjour Castle.

-Bonjour lieutenant. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ?»

Elle désigna d'un signe de la tête le chariot qu'on mettait dans la camionnette du médecin légiste.

«Meurtre. On a trouvé une femme à moitié enfouie dans un sac poubelle. Le gars qui l'a trouvée travaille ici.»

Elle pointa du doigt le bâtiment auquel la benne semblait clairement servir.

«Il a appelé le 911.

-Oui, comme d'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas habituel ? Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici. Tout le monde est silencieux et il y a un nombre anormalement important de photos prises.

-Vous auriez pu être là pour la révélation du cadavre. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps pour venir ?

-Ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour sortir du lit ce matin» répliqua-t-il.

Il ne mentionna pas la douleur dans son épaule à cause de son rendez-vous avec le sol.

Elle ne crut pas son excuse.

«Une équipe des urgences est venue, a trouvé le cadavre dans la benne, comme le type l'a dit. Puis ils ont vu autre chose. Il y avait des os qui dépassaient d'un autre sac.

-Il y a beaucoup de restaurants par ici, répondit-il. Ça peut venir de n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais lorsque l'équipe a légèrement déplacé le sac, ils ont vu quelque chose qui ne provenait décidément pas d'un restaurant servant des t-bone (plats à base de viande américain). Regardez.»

Beckett désigna la benne autour de laquelle les photographes tournaient en prenant des photos.»

Castle se pencha au-dessus de la benne avec précaution, essayant de ne rien toucher. Il prit une rapide inspiration pour éviter de sentir l'odeur et regarda à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il recula.

«Ah, dit-il. Vraiment pas un t-bone.

-Non, acquiesça-t-elle. Donc nous avons cette femme inconnue, qui a l'air d'avoir été étranglée et poignardée. Et nous avons une autre victime. Le crâne est si propre que nous ne saurons pas ce qui s'est passé avant un moment.»

Castle et Beckett reculèrent et laissèrent les techniciens terminer. Kate se dirigea vers l'homme qui avait appelé le 911 pour lui poser un peu plus de questions et lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Rick s'appuya contre un mur de briques et regarda les choses se passer. Il prenait une gorgée de son café une fois de temps en temps, sentant le café couler à chaque minute qui passait. Depuis qu'il ne se passait plus rien dans la benne, il regardait le plus souvent Kate. Elle était appuyée, le dos contre la voiture de patrouille de quelqu'un, celui qui avait appelé le 911 faisant de même près d'elle. Sa tasse de café faisait des voyages jusqu'à ses lèvres, et elle ne cessait de remettre la même mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille seulement pour la faire retomber devant son œil une nouvelle fois. Elle avait un doux sourire sur le visage, parlant avec l'homme pour le faire se sentir un peu mieux après avoir découvert un cadavre. Lorsque le soleil rencontra ses yeux, Rick prit ses lunettes de soleil de sa chemise et les mit pour pouvoir continuer à la voir. Il regarda Kate passer une main dans sa poche et en sortit une carte. Elle posa sa tasse de café sur le toit de la voiture de patrouille et écrivit rapidement quelque chose au dos de la carte avant de la tendre à l'homme. Elle tapota son épaule et lui dit qu'il pouvait partir. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil en reprenant son café et revint vers Rick, qui l'attendait. Il s'occupait avec son café et regarda la benne, voyant à présent un sac poubelle noir qu'on avec soin et posait sur un autre chariot.

«Le corps numéro deux ?»

Il acquiesça.

«Ça y ressemble. Est-ce qu'on a fini ici ?

-Oui, je crois. Celui-là va devenir un paquet de paperasse.

-Zut alors, dit-il. C'est en train de devenir une très belle journée.

Ils se retournèrent simultanément et marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Beckett. Castle venait juste de soulever le ruban jaune pour que Beckett passe dessous lorsqu'ils entendirent le technicien crier.

«Lieutenant Beckett ! On a besoin de vous ici !»

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui faisait normalement partie d'un technicien de scène de crime – la peur. Castle et Beckett réagirent tous les deux et Rick suivit Kate en direction de la benne en courant.

Quelqu'un avait installé un escabeau à la base de la benne et Kate monta immédiatement dessus. Rick se pencha au-dessus du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce qu'il vit le rendit heureux de ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner.

«Il y en a deux de plus» dit Kate. Deux crânes étaient visibles dans deux sacs poubelle distincts que les techniciens avaient ouverts pour vérifier. Elle sentait et voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi décomposés que les autres. Elle leva le bras à son visage et mit son nez dans sa manche pour éviter que l'odeur ne déclenche son réflexe de nausées.

«Dieu...mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?» demanda-t-elle.

Elle descendit de l'escabeau et s'éloigna.

Un technicien arriva de la camionnette du médecin légiste.

«Ce n'est pas tout, dit-il. Le squelette totalement décomposé n'est pas complet. De nombreux os manquent. Le médecin légiste ne pense pas que les autres sacs peuvent contenir de cadavres.»

Beckett savait exactement ce que le technicien essayait de dire. Elle regarda Castle. Il acquiesça.

«Alors soit il y a plus de parties du cadavres dans différents sacs soit...

-Le reste n'est pas ici, et l'affaire va être très difficile à résoudre» finit Beckett pour lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Pas beaucoup de B&amp;B, je sais...mais ça changera ! Laissez une review et à dimanche !<strong>_


	3. Petit déjeuner

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je suis absolument désolée de ce retard mon docmanager m'énerve !**_

_**Merci à BONES-NCIS, Solealuna, TempBrennan et Calan94.**_

_**BONES-NCIS : Non ça me dérange pas ! Du moment que c'est pas le contraire...**_

_**TempBrennan : Cool !**_

_**Calan94 : Tu pourrais être plus poli dis donc ! Moi dure ? Eh !**_

_**Chapitre très court mais B&B !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Petit-déjeuner<span>

Brennan s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise en face de son partenaire et son fils. Parker avait déjà à moitié fini son verre de lait chocolaté et Booth leva sa tasse de café vide vers la serveuse qui arrivait avec une tasse pour sa partenaire. Elle remplit les deux et reposa le pichet de café pour pouvoir prendre les commandes.

«Docteur Bones, j'ai eu un A à mon contrôle de sciences hier ! s'exclama Parker.

-C'est très bien Parker. Ta classe étudie toujours les volcans ?

-Non, maintenant c'est l'atmosphère. Je dois faire un compte-rendu sur la couche d'ozone.

-Qu'il n'a pas encore commencé» intervint Booth avec un regard désapprobateur pour son fils.

La serveuse revint à la table et prit le stylo derrière son oreille. Booth commanda des pancakes. Parker commanda des gaufres liégeoises avec des fraises et de la crème fouettée, et Brennan prit une omelette aux épinards et aux tomates.

«Donc, comme d'habitude ?» demanda la serveuse.

Booth acquiesça et sortit son sourire charmeur.

«Merci Brenda.

-Est-ce qu'on prend vraiment la même chose à chaque fois ? murmura Brennan, se penchant vers Booth.

-Oui docteur Brennan, répondt la serveuse. Un autre lait chocolaté Parker ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît» répondit le garçon. I sortit sa Nintendo DS de son étui et commença à jouer.

Sachant que Parker serait occupé pour un bon moment, Brennan se tourna sur sa chaise, maintenant dans l'angle lui permettant d'être face à Booth.

«Quand devez-vous retrouver Rebecca ?

-À neuf heures dans le parc. Mais il ne cessait de poser des questions sur vous hier soir et je voulais être sûre qu'il vous voie cette semaine. Il était si content pour son contrôle.

-Peut-être qu'il deviendra un scientifique, comme moi.

-Mon garçon ? Oh non. Je lui apprends à être un agent spécial comme moi.

-Donc vous voulez qu'il s'engage dans l'armée ?

-Quoi ? Non. Pas du tout.

-C'est ce que vous avez fait pour devenir agent spécial, alors je suis juste vos pas.»

Booth soupira. Faire confiance à Brennan c'était penser qu'il voulait dire que Parker marcherait littéralement sur ses traces.

«Vous savez quoi Bones ? Il peut être tout ce qu'il veut.»

Brennan sourit à Booth et prit une gorgée de café.

«Mais il deviendra un agent spécial» dit rapidement Booth, appuyant sur le mot «agent».

Brennan souffla et roula des yeux. S'il voulait avoir le dernier mot, c'était très bien. Elle était contente de le regarder par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. Il semblait content de la regarder simplement en retour.

Ils furent sortis de leur rêverie par l'arrivée de leur petit-déjeuner. Booth dit à Parker d'éteindre et de ranger son jeu. Bientôt ils parlaient de l'atmosphère la bouche pleine. Booth piqua habilement un morceau de l'omelette de Brennan avec sa fourchette. Lorsqu'elle exprima son mécontentement, il devint l'incarnation de l'innocence.

«Ça c'est pour toutes les frites» lui dit-il. Il disait toujours la même chose.

Alors qu'ils sortaient par la porte, Parker prit Brennan dans ses bras.

«Merci pour être venue au petit-déjeuner docteur Bones, dit-il.

-De rien Parker. On se reverra bientôt» dit-elle au petit garçon. Elle reporta son attention sur le père.

«Je serai au laboratoire toute la journée si vous avez besoin de moi.

-Bones, on est samedi.

-J'ai des choses à faire, et une très importante, un paquet à ouvrir. À plus tard.

-À plus tard Bones.»

Ils se mirent en route en s'éloignant du Royal Dinner. Brennan repartit au laboratoire, désireuse d'ouvrir l'enveloppe sur son bureau. Booth souleva son fils et le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Booth et Brennan sourirent au rire joyeux de Parker, regardant chacun l'autre une dernière fois avant que Brennan ne tourne au coin de la rue et disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez une review et à samedi pour un chapitre plus long !<strong>_


	4. Un à la fois

_**Hey !**_

_**Oui je sais, plus d'une semaine de retard...mais bon.**_

_**Merci à Solealuna, TempBrennan, July et IFON91.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Un à la fois<span>

Beckett et Castle faisaient du sur-place, plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la station. Une recherche méthodique et détaillée de toutes les autres poubelles dans la benne n'avait rien donné. Il n'y avait pas d'autres pièces que celles qui se trouvaient dans les quatre sacs.

«Quatre meurtres en un jour comme celui-ci ? Ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit Castle. C'est le week-end.

-Nous savons seulement que l'un d'eux est un meurtre, Castle, corrigea Beckett. Vous devriez être content que nous n'ayons à nous occuper que du premier pour le moment. Lorsque nous en saurons plus sur les trois autres corps, alors on pourra se sentir dépassés.

-Quoique il soit vrai que les trois cadavres pourraient venir d'ailleurs, je parie mon argent sur quatre meurtres. Même si un maniaque homicide exhumant des corps serait intéressant, c'est plutôt dégoûtant.

-C'est vrai. Mais prenons les corps chacun à leur tour. Là maintenant, c'est notre victime femme qui a la priorité sur les autres.

-Donc supposons qu'il y ait un tueur adepte de la mise en benne des cadavres, il se contredit déjà lui-même.

-Quoi ? Comment ?»

Castle s'appuya sur le haut du bureau de Beckett, faisant face au tableau blanc.

«Il était de tout évidence pressé. N'importe qui d'autre aurait mis la femme dans la benne en premier, puis aurait mis les autres sacs au-dessus d'elle pour la recouvrir. Pourquoi l'aurait-il rendue si visible ? Mais le fait qu'il mette dans la benne des corps plus vieux indique qu'il les gardait depuis longtemps. C'est comme notre victime gelée il y a deux ans. Il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas se débarrasser des corps pendant un moment, mais lorsqu'il l'a fait, il les a juste jetés dans une benne à ordures. Il est assez attaché à ces cadavres pour les garder, mais ils ne sont que des déchets pour lui ? Contradiction.»

Beckett se rapprocha de lui.

«Mais dans l'affaire du cadavre gelé, elle avait été mise dans la benne par quelqu'un de totalement étranger au meurtre. Alors il pourrait très bien y avoir plus d'une personne.»

Castle et Beckett soupirèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils virent leur week-end, ou plutôt leurs deux prochaines semaines, leur glisser des doigts. La véritable ampleur de la recherche de ce tueur accaparerait tout leur temps.

«Vous savez quoi ?» demanda Castle.

Beckett fit «non» de la tête.

«Vous avez raison. Prenons chaque corps au cas par cas. Est-ce que le médecin légiste a dit quelque chose sur Jane Doe ?

-Non, et c'est le week-end de congé de Lanie. Elle ne sera pas de retour avant lundi alors je ne peux pas vraiment accélérer la procédure. Nous devrons attendre l'appel.

-Dans ce cas, lieutenant, allons chercher de la nourriture. Je meurs de faim.»

Il prit son bras et la tira vers les escaliers.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils appréciaient le goût de hot-dogs sur le banc d'un parc. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler, et appréciaient simplement la journée et la compagnie de l'autre. À quelques minutes d'intervalle, Castle voyait un reflet dans les cheveux bruns de Kate ou sur la bague qu'elle portait sur une longue chaîne autour de son cou et la regardait. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Il brisa le silence.

«Vous avez déjà eu une affaire comme celle-là ?

-Une fois, dit-elle. Trois corps décomposés avaient été trouvés dans un bâtiment d'appartements, dans un débarras. On n'a jamais résolu l'affaire. Ça a pris beaucoup de temps et d'argent au département de simplement découvrir comment ils avaient été tués. L'identification était peu probable dès le début. Pas d'empreinte et les tests limités d'ADN ont fait que nous n'avons rien trouvé.

-Donc quelqu'un s'en est sorti après un meurtre. Pourrait-il y avoir un lien avec cette affaire ?

Beckett secoua la tête.

«C'est peu probable. Ça ne servirait à rien de ressortir cette vieille affaire.»

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder.

«Vous pouvez aller regarder ça. Ça vous donnerait une idée de notre procédure pour ce genre d'affaire.

-Je suis touche par votre foi en moi lieutenant.»

Castle plaça une main sur son cœur.

-Foi en vous ?

-Je serai très heureux de rouvrir ce dossier et de voir si vous n'avez rien oublié.»

Elle roula des yeux. Mettant en boule le papier qui enveloppait le hot dog, elle se leva. Utilisant sa taille à son avantage, Kate regarda vers le bas vers Rick.

«La seule chose qui manquera sera mon explication de la raison pour laquelle un civil était sur une scène de crime, a eu accès aux informations sur l'affaire et aux rapports du médecin légiste, était dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec un suspect, et s'est retrouvé en plein milieu d'une fusillade.

-Oui, je parie que ça sera un peu ennuyant à lire.»

Il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard plein de minauderie et le sourire rempli d'amusement.

«Et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de creuser là-dedans si vous ne voulez pas le lire.»

Elle partit rapidement.

Castle tâtonna pour mettre son emballage dans la poubelle, puis commença à la poursuivre.

«Oh, allez. Je ne manquerais la lecture d'un de vos vieux dossiers pour rien au monde. Un clin d'œil à ma muse.»

Il regarda avec nostalgie vers le ciel.

«Avant qu'elle ne me rencontre, et sa vie était ennuyante.»

Avec un autre roulement d'yeux, elle montra le chemin vers sa circonscription. Peut-être que si elle avait le dossier dès qu'ils rentreraient elle pourrait tenir Castle hors de sa tête un moment.

Ça ne l'occupa pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'espérait. Il avait le gros dossier depuis quinze minutes lorsqu'il revint de la pièce de repos et le posa sur son bureau. Il s'assit et la regarda.

«Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait de reconstruction faciale ?»

Elle ne bougea pas les yeux de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

«Je n'avais pas le budget, pas de spécialiste, et j'avais plusieurs autres affaires en cours.

-Vous allez les faire sur cette affaire ?

-Probablement pas, Castle. Nous n'avons ni le budget ni le temps que ça prendra.

-Et si je vous disais de ne pas vous inquiéter à ce sujet ?

-Je serais sceptique. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ça ?»

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

Il était penché vers elle, les coudes posés sur le bureau.

«J'ai un contact. (en anglais c'est «a friend» qui est neutre, qui signifie «ami(e)», mais je voulais garder le neutre)

-Un contact ?

-Oui, un collègue.

-Vous ne laisserez pas l'un de vos amis joueurs de poker quelque part près de ces restes. Surtout pas Patterson.

-Oh, c'est bien mieux que ça.»

Son sourire l'effraya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors ? Avez-vous deviné qui est le mystérieux contact ?<strong>_

_**Reviewez s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas envie de faire de chantage...**_


	5. Un nouveau chapitre

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau chapitre

Brennan était de retour dans son bureau en quelques minutes. Le laboratoire médico-légal du Jefferson était agréable et silencieux et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Bien sûr, ses projets d'ouvrir l'enveloppe de Manille étaient sérieusement reportés par la pile de plus de quinze centimètres de nouveaux dossiers qui avaient été posés sur son bureau. Se doutant qu'il serait mieux de commencer à travailler sur les dossiers du bas de la pile, elle ouvrit le premier dossier et se mit au travail.

Tôt dans l'après-midi, la pile avait été terminée et rien de nouveau n'y avait été ajouté. Le laboratoire bourdonnait un tout petit peu plus maintenant depuis que certains des autres scientifiques étaient arrivés. Jack Hodgins s'était arrêté pour un rapide coucou avant de reprendre son travail. Elle savait que sa femme, Angela Montenegro, était au lit chez elle. Ça expliquait pourquoi il travaillait aussi rapidement. Angela était fermement attendue par Jack, alors qu'elle attendait patiemment la venue de leur premier enfant. Brennan souhaita que Camille Saroyan ait arrêté son travail pour qu'elle puisse jeter un coup d'œil sur les dossiers qu'elle avait terminés, mais elle savait qu'elle visitait une université avec sa fille Michelle. Elle ne serait pas de retour au laboratoire avant lundi.

Toutes choses considérées, ça avait été une journée productive. Se sentant bien grâce à son travail diminué, Brennan prit l'enveloppe sur son bureau et s'éloigna pour l'ouvrir, allongée sur son canapé. Appuyant sa tête sur des oreillers et ses pieds sur l'accoudoir de l'autre côté du canapé, elle ouvrit le fermoir métallique, replia le rabat et sortit ce que l'enveloppe contenait. Une pile de papiers étaient agrafés, avec un petit mot en haut. Elle commença par là.

_Tempe_

_Je pense que tu vas vraiment apprécier celui-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas compromis les preuves dans la structure du squelette. Je ne referai pas cette erreur une nouvelle fois. S'il te plaît, lis ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Particulièrement les parties scientifiques – tu sais à quel point j'aime que tu me corriges._

Elle sourit et retira le morceau de papier de l'agrafe, le mettant de côté. Il n'y avait pas de signature. Il n'y en avait jamais. Mais elle n'en avait besoin d'aucune. Elle savait qui avait envoyé ce paquet dès qu'elle avait lu son nom sur l'enveloppe. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, la note manuscrite lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle reposa la tête dans les oreillers et commença à lire. Brennan rentra immédiatement dans l'histoire qui était racontée sur la page. Elle prit un crayon sur la petite table et commença à prendre des notes dans la marge, mais continua à lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la dernière page. La fin ouverte causa chez elle un sentiment de déception. Mais elle savait également que c'était comme ça qu'il aimait la garder – en suspense. Mettant de côté son égoïsme, elle détailla plusieurs des notes qu'elle avait prises dans la marge. Puis Tempérance se reposa sur les oreillers et relut tout une nouvelle fois. Cette fois pour elle-même, et non pour faire des corrections au niveau scientifique.

Ça la fit penser à Booth pour plus d'une raison. Des années avant ça l'aurait faite se sentir mal à l'aise. Maintenant elle était presque habituée à ça. Booth était un policier, il était fort – à la fois au niveau du corps et à celui du cœur – et il ne la laisserait jamais seule. Il y avait des morceaux d'eux deux dans les pages qu'elle lisait, et elle était contente de pouvoir faire les parallèles qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas faits à un certain moment. Elle regrettait le fait de ne pas pouvoir partager les pages qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avec Booth. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait les montrer à personne. Mais elle était contente d'avoir un ami qui les lui ait envoyées.

Aussi irrationnel qu'elle savait que c'était, son téléphone sonna comme si elle l'avait sommé. Toujours allongée sur le canapé, elle tendit la main vers la petite table et prit le téléphone, pressant doucement le bouton de réponse avant de le poser sur son oreille.

«Brennan.

-Tu l'as lu ?»

La voix masculine lui était familière.

-À peine fini de le relire pour la deuxième fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? Je les ai envoyées tôt.

-J'avais du travail.

-Bien sûr. Et ?»

Brennan savait qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'elle pensait de l'histoire.

«C'est merveilleux. J'ai pris quelques notes et je te les enverrai ce soir.

-Ne va pas trop vite Tempérance.

-D'habitude tu aimes que ça soit rapide. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose d'autre avec ça ?

-Oui, je voudrais que tu viennes avec. Ce soir pour le dîner. Tu es libre ?»

Il y avait des insinuations et des allusions dans la façon dont il disait ses phrases. Une fois encore, elle s'émerveilla du fait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle n'aurait pas été capable d'interpréter le ton de sa voix.

«Pour toi ? Je peux me libérer.

-Cool. Mon avion t'attendra à Dulles à cinq heures. Tu connais la technique, pas vrai ?

-C'était il y a longtemps, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver. Laisse-moi passer quelques coups de fil.

-Merci Tempe. Je t'en dois un. Eh bien, en réalité, je pensais t'en devoir plusieurs après que tu as vu ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire Rick. À bientôt.»

Elle mit le téléphone face à elle et mit fin à l'appel. Le reposant sur la table, elle reprit la note manuscrite, qui se trouvait juste à côté. Elle traça le contour de la pièce d'échecs qui était imprimée dans le papier et sourit avant de refermer le nouveau chapitre qu'elle venait juste de lire. Elle aimait être à la disposition de Richard Castle et l'avoir au bout du fil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>lors ? Oui je sais, court comme chapitre. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui décide :)<strong>_

_**Reviewez s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas envie de faire du chantage...**_


	6. Taquinerie

_Salut ! Aujourd'hui deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !_

_Merci à Solealuna, July, IFON91, BONES-NCIS, Low-BB et TempBrennan._

_Solealuna : Attention, je serais tout à fait capable d'écrire la réaction de Rick !_

_IFON91 : Je le répète, ce n'est pas moi qui écris cette fiction, c'est une traduction..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Tease<span>

Castle sourit. Il aimait avoir la célèbre Tempérance Brennan à sa disposition et au bout du fil. Ils n'avaient pas vu le visage de l'autre depuis quelques années maintenant, mais ils étaient toujours restés en contact. Elle était une de ses nombreuses sources, mais elle valait davantage que les autres. Lorsque vous êtes assis et que vous réfléchissez à des façons de tuer, ça aide d'être certain d'avoir le bon aspect des corps et se comportent correctement. Tempe était toujours très rapide pour corriger ses erreurs dans ce domaine.

Castle sortit son téléphone pour appeler le nouveau restaurant chic à Soho et réserver une table pour ce soir-là. Une fois que ce fut fait à son goût, il se dirigea vers l'open space pour travailler sur l'enquête.

Beckett, comme d'habitude, ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle dit : «Où étiez-vous, Castle ?» Sa capacité de le sentir venir n'avait jamais cessé de l'étonner.

«Je passais juste un ou deux coups de fil. Rien de neuf ?» Il s'assit sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil au tableau blanc.

«Le médecin légiste a appelé. Notre Jane Doe a été poignardée trois fois dans la poitrine, puis elle a été étranglée. Il a dit qu'il y avait des marques de cordes sur son cou, mais pas d'empreinte de main. Il ne pouvait pas dire quand elle a été poignardée mais il sait en se basant sur les blessures qu'elle n'était pas morte quand les blessures ont été faites. En se basant sur leur emplacement, elle n'aurait pas survécu longtemps.

-Alors le tueur ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle se vide de son sang, il devait l'étrangler ? C'est intéressant. Est-ce qu'on sait qui elle est ? demanda Castle, cherchant dans son esprit des affaires semblables dans son expérience.

-Pas encore d'identité. Ils essaient les empreintes digitales et l'empreinte de ses dents.» Elle fit une pause. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir souffrir aussi longtemps ?» Beckett repoussa le bureau pour s'asseoir dans le fond de son fauteuil.

«Après avoir causé ses blessures en la poignardant ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Sauf s'ils étaient deux.»

L'affaire était de plus en plus sans espoir de minute en minute. Castle se pencha en avant.

«Et les autres corps ?

-Le médecin légiste sait à peine quoi en faire. Il était sur le point de commencer la procédure quand il m'a appelée.

-Oh. Bon, pas d'inquiétude. Nous aurons bientôt de l'aide là-dessus.»

Beckett leva les sourcils. «C'était ça les appels que vous passiez ? Vous feriez mieux de ne pas appeler quelqu'un qui rendra ça pire que ça ne l'est déjà.

-Vous doutez de moi, lieutenant ? Je suis blessé. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà rendue perdue ?»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour décharger toute la liste des bêtises de Castle qu'elle revoyait de mémoire.

Castle reconnut ce regard et leva les mains de façon défensive pour l'arrêter. «Peu importe. Ne répondez pas à cette question. Soyez simplement sûre que cette fois je vous aiderai.

Le visage de Beckett restait sceptique, mais elle décida de laisser tomber.

«Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je peux faire ou est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ?

-Oh. Euh, non. Je pense que vous pouvez partir Castle. Des projets avec Alexis ?

-Un rendez-vous très chaud à l'Adrian à Soho en réalité.» Rick regarda son visage passer de la déception à la surprise puis à un peu de jalousie en quelques secondes avant qu'il ne redevienne neutre et impassible comme celui de la policière. Il adorait voir les expressions de son visage. Il se considérait comme heureux d'avoir des opportunités de le faire.

«Wow, commenta Kate. Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça n'importe où, n'est-ce pas ?»

Castle la regarda rougir doucement, embarrassée par l'insinuation dans ce qu'elle venait de dire et sourit.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Beckett. Je ne répondrai pas à cette question pour ne pas vous gêner davantage.»

Il se mit debout et mit sa veste, puis il la pointa du doigt. «Souvenez-vous à quel point je suis généreux là maintenant en ne faisant pas de commentaire coquin. Vous me devrez une faveur une autre fois en guise de paiement.»

Kate le regarda s'éloigner de son bureau, le rouge toujours sur ses joues. Elle laissa ses cheveux flotter au-dessus de sa tête pour les couvrir et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Ça serait difficile maintenant que Castle lui avait jeté à la figure qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous chaud dans un restaurant où il était habituellement impossible d'avoir une table.

«On se remet au travail, marmonna-t-elle. C'est un ordre.»

Quelques heures plus tard, elle portait un survêtement et un tee-shirt trop grand. Chez elle la dernière, elle se fit un rapide dîner et s'assit pour regarder une de ses séries préférées. La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait était de voir un SMS de Castle à 9h30 ce soir-là. Souriant, elle se moqua de lui.

«Le rendez-vous ne se passe pas si bien, hein ? Bien fait pour vous, il ne fallait pas me le jeter à la tête.»

Elle ouvrit le message.

_On se retrouve au Old Haunt dans une demi-heure ?_

Elle baissa les yeux, regarda son tee-shirt de l'Université de New York et soupira. Maintenant elle devait s'habiller. Elle tapa une réponse rapide et se dirigea vers le placard pour mettre quelque chose de plus approprié. Quelque chose plus approprié pour j'ai-rendez-vous-avec-Richard-Castle-pour-boire-un-verre. Quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire.

* * *

><p><em>Belle fin non ? N'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plaît !<em>


	7. Un nouveau partenaire dans le crime

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau partenaire dans le crime

Brennan glissa l'enveloppe dans son petit sac de voyage et son téléphone alors qu'elle sortait de l'avion à New York.

«Booth, tout va bien. Je serai de retour demain matin au plus tard. Non, ce n'est pas une conférence. Non, ce n'est pas pour mon livre. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de le savoir ? Très bien, je vais voir un ami. Il m'a demandé une faveur.»

_(NdT : le mot «friend» en anglais qui signifie «ami» est semblable au masculin et au féminin ; Booth ne sait donc pas s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme)_

Elle posa son sac à terre et passa son téléphone de son oreille gauche à son oreille droite pour pouvoir regarder sa montre à son poignet gauche pour voir l'heure.

«Oui Booth, c'est un homme. Est-ce qu'on a une affaire ? On n'a pas besoin de moi au Jefferson pour le reste du week-end. J'ai fini ce qui restait sur mon bureau de la semaine passée.»

Elle soupira.

«Oui Booth, je vous appellerai s'il se passe quelque chose. Promis. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Au revoir, Booth.»

Elle mit fin à l'appel et essaya de reprendre ses affaires. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre son sac de voyage, une tête entra dans son champ de vision et la fit revenir à la réalité.

«Docteur Tempérance Brennan» constata une voix chaleureuse.

Elle leva les yeux pour les plonger dans un regard bleus-gris. elle répliqua :

«Je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes toujours de mon nom, Rick.

-Comme tu me laisses oublier que tu as cinquante doctorats, je préfère davantage Tempe.»

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«Tu as l'air en forme.

-Je n'ai pas cinquante doctorats, Rick.

-_Be still, my beating heart._ (NdT : C'est une chanson) Tu as déjà commencé à me corriger. J'ai le sentiment que j'en ai pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Allez.»

Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte vers la limousine qui attendait près de la porte du hangar.

«C'était ton agent spécial au téléphone ?

-Oui, c'était Booth. Il s'inquiète pour moi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Mais il est seul ce soir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est jaloux que je sorte avec toi.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle et que je le rassure ? demanda Rick dès qu'ils furent tous deux assis et que la voiture avait démarré.

-Je pense que ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Mais je pense aussi que tu sais ça et que tu essayes d'être drôle.

-Tu me connais si bien Tempe. Dans tous les cas, on a l'air d'être partenaires dans le crime. Je crois que j'ai aussi rendu ma partenaire un peu jalouse en sortant avec toi. De toute façon, il y a un nouvel endroit à Soho que je meurs d'envie d'essayer et j'ai pensé que ça serait parfait.

-J'espère que je suis assez bien habillée» répliqua-t-elle.

Rick prit un moment pour regarder la robe à ceinture bleue et les talons qu'elle portait et acquiesça. Avec son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt gris, ils semblaient aller parfaitement ensemble.

«Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu as l'air en pleine forme. La robe est parfaitement appropriée.»

La conversation resta calme pour le reste du trajet en voiture et pendant le dîner. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses de quoi parler. Il y avait les affaires récentes à mettre en commun, les commentaires sur leurs livres, leurs tournées programmées et leurs autres voyages. Rick fit part de son expérience de travailler avec les différents bras du département de police de New York, d'Alexis et de Martha. Brennan parla de son voyage calme à Maluku et donna des nouvelles de ses collègues. Il était huit heures passées lorsqu'ils commandèrent finalement les desserts et les cafés, ayant fini leurs repas et parlant devant leurs assiettes vides depuis une demi-heure.

Alors que le serveur plaçait une part de cheesecake au caramel devant lui, Rick décida de lancer la conversation sur son enquête actuelle avec Beckett.

«J'ai une faveur à te demander Tempe.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'œil à une enquête sur laquelle je suis ? Enfin, une enquête sur laquelle le département de police de New York travaille, se corrigea-t-il lui-même.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'est cette affaire ?

-On a trouvé quatre corps dans une benne à ordures ce matin. L'un d'eux a été tué récemment. Les trois autres étaient...disons plus décomposés. Deux étaient en train de se décomposer et il ne restait du dernier que des os.

-Ils ont été trouvés ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de café. C'est étrange.

-Je sais. Beckett a eu une affaire du même genre il y a quelques années mais on n'a jamais résolu cette affaire parce qu'on ne savait pas qui étaient les victimes. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être aider à l'identification.

-Rick, tu sais que je travaille à plein temps au Jefferson et que je travaille avec le F.B.I. Mon emploi du temps n'est pas vraiment vide.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose avec laquelle je pourrais te soudoyer ? demanda-t-il, une moue se formant sur son visage. Tu veux un exemplaire dédicacé de Nikki toute nue (titre en anglais «Naked Heat») ?

-J'en ai déjà une et je suis incorruptible. Mais si tu veux, je peux demander à Booth si le F.B.I. pourrait vous aider.

-Je ne pense pas que Beckett aimerait ça, répliqua Rick. Elle aime mener ses enquêtes seule, même lorsque ce sont les autres départements, alors laisse à l'écart le F.B.I.

-On peut tout de même demander. Si ça marche, il pourra me prendre comme liaison personnelle au Jefferson. On va devenir partenaires.

-Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

-Oui, sourit-elle. J'aurais besoin de parler à ton lieutenant Beckett. Si elle fait la demande, ça sera plus simple.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux ?»

Elle acquiesça.

«Ça te dérange si nous allons la voir ce soir ? Tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi Tempe, mais ça nous aidera beaucoup dans notre enquête.

-Il serait mieux que tu aies autre chose que les yeux pour que je regarde. Je suis anthropologue médico-légale, pas ophtalmologiste.»

Au sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres, elle dit :

«C'était une façon de parler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.»

Rick adorait quand elle faisait ça.

«Je verrai si Beckett peut nous voir au Old Haunt.»

Après avoir reçu une réponse positive de Beckett, Rick demanda l'addition. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin du bar.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Commentez s'il vous plaît et à jeudi...<em>


	8. Disparue

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Low-BB (2 fois), BONES-NCIS (2 fois) et July._

_C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a qui ont disparu…_

_Low-BB : Juste pour répondre à ta question, il y a 38 chapitres en tout._

_Chapitre court, mais vous aurez la suite demain ! L'occasion pour les disparus de réapparaître…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Disparue<span>

Booth était inquiet. Il zappait les chaînes à la télévision, n'y accordant aucune attention et parlant tout seul.

«Brennan ne quitte pas simplement la ville sans me le dire.»

Il arrêta d'appuyer sur le bouton pour passer au numéro supérieur de chaîne télévisée et roula des yeux.

«Qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Au moins le temps qu'elle est à New York, elle n'est pas dans un pays du Tiers-Monde ou sur une île tropicale à l'autre bout du monde. Si elle a besoin de moi, je pourrai aller là-bas.

Son téléphone vibra. Il le saisit et cliqua sur l'écran. Il sourit dès qu'il vit le crâne près du SMS.

«Je vais passer la nuit à New York, Booth. Et oui, je vais bien. On se voit lundi.»

«D'accord, tenez-moi au courant» dit-il au téléphone.

«Mais quel homme a Tempérance Brennan à sa disposition ? Elle ne part pas pour un homme. J'arrive à peine à la sortir du laboratoire pour aller voire un verre.»

Booth se changea à contrecœur en survêtement et vieux tee-shirt du F.B.I. Il s'assit sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Il pensa à Parker. Ils avaient passé une bonne matinée ensemble. Après qu'ils ont fini le déjeuner, il avait emmené son fils à un parc voisin. Comme dans un cliché, ils avaient joué une ou deux heures ensemble. Parker apprenait comment lancer une balle courbe, maîtrisant déjà très bien la balle en spirale. Mais, comme d'habitude, des pensées de Bones lui vinrent. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait donné avant de tourner au coin de la rue avait rendu faibles ses jambes. Entre le son du rire de son enfant et ce sourire, il avait presque été parfaitement heureux à cet instant. La seule chose qui aurait pu rendre ça mieux aurait été si elle était restée avec eux au lieu de retourner au laboratoire. Elle revenait toujours au laboratoire.

«Et maintenant elle va dans les bras d'un autre homme. Regarde la vérité en face Seeley, dit-il. Tu as raté ta chance. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre pour toi.»

Il replongea dans les oreillers et essaya de se concentrer sur le hockey.

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas la review ! Ni de revenir demain bien sûr…<em>


	9. La troisième roue

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à July-bOnes, Low-BB, Solealuna et IFON91._

_Houhou, les disparus..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : La troisième roue<span>

Beckett donna un généreux pourboire au chauffeur de taxi qui l'avait conduite au bar plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle pensait à présent qu'elle avait au moins battu Castle dans la course au Old Haunt et pourrait finalement prendre une table au lieu de s'asseoir au comptoir. Castle avait toujours voulu s'asseoir au bar depuis qu'il aimait pouvoir suivre les déplacements des barmen. Beckett aimait pouvoir s'installer au fond d'une chaise au lieu d'être perchée sur un tabouret de bar. Après le stress de la journée, son dos pourrait se reposer.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, ses yeux roulèrent automatiquement vers le ciel et elle soupira. Il était déjà assis au bar, les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise grise défaits et les manches remontées sur les avant-bras. Elle traversa la foule du samedi soir et l'approcha.

«Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ici ? Vous aviez dit une demi-heure !»

Il se retourna, deux boissons dans la main.

«Beckett ? Vous êtes en avance ! Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux verres dans ses mains et dit :

«Est-ce qu'il y en a un pour moi ?»

Il jeta à son tour un coup d'œil aux deux verres dans sa main.

«Non en réalité. On est là depuis environ une demi-heure et c'est notre second verre.»

Kate regarda rapidement autour d'elle et vit la seule femme assise seule. Elle se retourna vers lui.

«Vous m'avez fait sortir ici alors que vous étiez toujours avec votre rendez-vous ? Castle, je ne veux pas être la troisième roue ce soir. Je rentre chez moi.»

Elle s'éloigna du comptoir, commençant à ressortir du bar.

«Kate !» cria Castle. Il commanda au barman une troisième boisson, posa les deux autres et la suivit.

Beckett venait de sortir lorsqu'elle l'entendit redire son nom. Elle se retourna, un regard ennuyé sur le visage.

«Castle, je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas être la troisième roue pendant votre rendez-vous. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser ma voix de flic.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je vous le promets. Elle a demandé à vous rencontrer, et je pensais vraiment qu'elle vous surprendrait. Vous allez peut-être même l'aimer ! Venez, je ne vais pas vous traiter comme une troisième roue. Juste boire un verre. Si vous êtes mal à l'aise, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après ça.»

Il prit son avant-bras et la ramena dans le bar.

Elle le laissa l'emmener à l'intérieur à contrecœur. Elle pourrait supporter une fille stupide qui voulait tout savoir de la vie dangereuse d'une femme policier pendant une demi-heure, pas plus. Mais après ça, elle rentrerait chez elle. Autorisant Castle à lui glisser un verre dans la main, elle le suivit jusqu'à la table qu'elle avait remarquée plus tôt. La femme en bleu établit le contact visuel avec elle alors qu'elle s'approchait, derrière Castle.

La femme se leva quand Castle posa un verre pour elle et les présenta.

«Beckett, voici le docteur Tempérance Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson à Washington D.C. Tempe, voici le lieutenant Kate Beckett du département de police de New York.»

Kate était certaine que sa bouche s'était ouverte lorsqu'elle avait serré la main de la femme, hébétée. Elle ajouta ça à la liste des choses auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas ce soir-là, et bougea pour s'asseoir alors que Castle sortait la chaise de sous la table pour qu'elle s'assoie. Elle se reconstitua mentalement, prit une gorgée de scotch et essaya de faire meilleure impression.

Brennan la battit là-dessus.

«C'est vraiment agréable de vous rencontrer, lieutenant Beckett. Rick m'a souvent parlé de vous ici.

-Eh bien, docteur Brennan, je souhaiterais pouvoir dire la même chose. Mais Castle ne m'a jamais dit qu'il vous connaissait. Je suis un peu fan de vos livres.

-Oui, j'aurais pu le dire. Vous aviez ce regard étonné sur le visage lorsque Rick nous a présentées. Tout va bien. Ça arrive plutôt souvent et je suis habituée à ça.»

Rick saisit l'opportunité de faire baisser la tension.

«Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais j'assume, Tempe, ces hommes fans ne te demandent pas de signer sur leur poitrine avec un marqueur permanent et de prendre la clef de leur chambre.»

Castle la regarda, jubliant, alors que Beckett roulait des yeux.

«Non. Tu as raison. Ça ne m'arrive pas. Est-ce que tes hommes fans font ça ?»

Beckett rit fort au regard de Castle. Brennan semblait simplement perdue.

«Je voulais dire que mes femmes fans faisaient ça – arrêtez Beckett – Tempe, je ne parlais pas littéralement.

-Oh, désolée, Booth me dit souvent que je suis trop littérale.»

Elle regarda Beckett.

«Oh, désolée, Booth est mon partenaire au F.B.I., expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah. Andrew Ryan. J'avais le sentiment que je le connaissais déjà un peu.

-En réalité, Andrew et Booth ne sont pas les mêmes. Je dois tout le temps expliquer ça.

-Eh bien, j'espère que Castle arrêtera de dire que je suis Nikki Hard. Ça me faciliterait la vie.»

Devant son visage soudain innocent, elle roula encore des yeux.

«Allez Castle. Ça vous amuse de présenter aux fans la Nikki Hard de la vie réelle.

-Uniquement parce que vous méritez d'être présentée au monde, Kate Beckett.»

Leurs eux se rencontrèrent un bref moment avant que le silence n'invite Brennan à s'excuser et à aller aux toilettes. Dès que Brennan fut hors de vue, La main de Kate s'abattit et tira fort sur l'une des oreilles de Castle. Il fut levé de son siège et se retrouva à moitié couché sur la table de peur de perdre son appendice.

«Pommes ! Pommes !»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Je soustrais à 12 le nombre de reviews d'auteurs différents pour avoir le délai dans lequel je publierai...si je reçois trois commentaires ça fera neuf jours, je préviens !_


	10. Proposition

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à bonesfan55, Solealuna, IFON91, Meli, anon et BONES-NCIS._

_BONES-NCIS : En fait ça remonte au début de la série, quand Beckett a fait ce genre de choses la première fois, Castle lui a crié son mot de passe pour je-ne-sais-plus-quel-site. Ce mot de passe, c'était «Pomme». Voilà ! (Solealuna pourra sûrement être plus claire, j'ai un peu oublié)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Proposition<span>

«Vous auriez pu me dire que j'allais recontrer quelqu'un de connu ! Quelqu'un que j'admire !» murmura Kate en colère, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur son oreille. Les mains de Rick saisirent son poignet, tentant de trouver une quelconque faiblesse qu'il pourrait utiliser pour lui faire lâcher prise. Lorsqu'elle lâcha finalement son oreille, il se rassit difficilement sur sa chaise.

«J'aurais dû le savoir. Deux écrivains d'histoires criminelles qui travaillent aussi avec la police. C'était évident que vous deviez être amis.»

Rick entendit à nouveau la jalousie faire surface sur le visage de Beckett.

«Elle n'est pas sympa ? Elle m'aide dans quelques-unes de mes plus difficiles et précises descriptions de cadavres.

-Quand vous ne lui envoyez pas de scènes de sexe.

-Non, mais quelquefois elle m'envoie les siennes, répliqua-t-il, le lui murmurant à l'oreille. Lorsqu'Angela ne peut pas les voir, de toute façon.

-Angela ? demanda-t-elle.

-Sa meilleure amie, et une artiste très talentueuse. Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de la rencontrer en vrai, malheureusement.

-Pour la mettre dans votre lit, Castle ?»

Beckett avait levé un sourcil lorsque leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés.

«C'est hautement improbable» dit Brennan.

Aucun de Beckett ou de Castle n'avait remarqué qu'elle était revenue.

«Peut-être il y a un ou deux ans, mais maintenant elle est mariée et elle a un enfant.

-On dirait que vous arrivez trop tard Castle. Mais il y a un moment elle aurait pu être avec vous.

-Sauf qu'elle vit à D.C., alors elle aurait été plutôt loin» répliqua Brennan, prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Castle rougit au commentaire de Brennan, ses yeux étincelaient. C'était pour ça qu'il adorait parler avec elle – elle était si mignonne lorsqu'elle manquait d'habileté sociale.

«Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai donné rendez-vous ici, Beckett ?

-C'est à propos de l'affaire ?» demanda Beckett, comprenant soudain les commentaires de Castle plus to dans la journée et avec qui il était là maintenant.

Brennan commença :

«Votre affaire avec les quatre victimes, oui. Rick m'a donné des informations basiques et m'a demandé de l'aide pour l'identification des deux des quatre corps partiellement décomposés et de celui dont il ne reste que des os. Je voudrais vous aider, mais j'ai dit que vous devriez passer par les voies administratives pour que ce soit possible. À savoir, le F.B.I.

-Non, je n'impliquerai pas d'autre agence là-dedans Castle. Nous avons déjà fait ça avant.

-Et ça a toujours marché.

-Je suis désolée docteur Brennan, mais c'est mon affaire. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma juridiction aussi facilement, et je ne demanderai certainement pas d'aide avant même d'avoir une idée de ce dont il est question. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez être d'une grande aide, mais je ne vais pas impliquer tout le F.B.I. dans ma ville et dans mon enquête.»

Castle reconnut la finalité dans son ton. Pour autant qu'il savait, il devrait s'arrêter de parler, mais il continua de toute façon.

«Beckett, si nous demandons simplement au partenire de Tempe, et qu'il l'appelle ensuite, ça pourrait être juste eux deux. Nous n'aurons pas une équipe entière ici.»

Elle le fixa, jetant occasionnellement des coups d'œil à Brennan.

«Cette affaire a commencé ce matin. Nous ne sommes pas dessus depuis vingt-quatre heures. Je suis dertaine que le docteur Brennan et son partenaire seraient des avantages de taille, mais je ne vais pas lancer ça pour une discussion. Je suis aussi certaine que l'équipe du Jefferson est excellente, mais j'ai ma propre équipe qui est très capable, des détectives très intelligents et des médecins légistes qui n'ont même pas la chance de faire ce qu'ils font bien.»

Elle se tourna vers Brennan.

«Je suis désolée si Castle vous a donné de fausses illusions, je suis sûre qu'il essayait d'aider, mais maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.»

Se souvenant de la personne à laquelle elle parlait, elle ajouta :

«Mais j'adore vos livres et j'aime votre travail dans le monde du médico-légal. Je serais heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec vous dans le futur.»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Eh bien lieutenant Beckett, je comprends, mais je suis intéressée par l'affaire et pour donner mon aide là où je peux, même si à cet instant il serait faux de dire que vous avez besoin d'aide. Je n'avais aucune fausse illusion, et j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer. Rick s'excite parfois très facilement.

-Je savais que c'était le cas pour dégainer une arme, répliqua sèchement Kate.

-Je _sais _ce que ça veut dire, dit Brennan. Et oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.»

Elle rit. Beckett se joignit à elle.

Castle les regardait tour-à-tour, désemparé, et soupira. Il avait créé un monstre, et avait effectivement fait de lui le sujet des plaisanteries pour tout le reste de la soirée. Il se résigna à passer plusieurs heures de plus comme ça.

«Pour cette fois» ironisa-t-il à propos de ses mésaventures en plein milieu de la bataille. Vers minuit, Kate et Tempe étaient rapidement devenues amies et planifiaient un petit-déjeuner tôt à l'appartement de Rick. Puis Brennan rentrerait à Washington, et Beckett et Castle reprendraient l'affaire.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_Il ne reste que 5 reviews pour atteindre les 50, alors commentez !_

_La suite jeudi._


	11. Eau de Javel

_Merci à BONES-NCIS, Solealuna, July-bOnes et IFON91._

_Bonne lecture et merci à IFON91 pour avoir posté la 50ème review !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Eau de Javel<span>

Le petit-déjeuner eut lieu sans anicroche. Alexis accapara Brennan dès qu'elle fut assise à table. Brennan avait toujours fasciné Alexis, et Castle était plutôt d'accord avec ça. Elle avait été un des réels modèles d'Alexis, mais à distance, jusqu'à ce que Beckett entre dans leur vie. Castle continua de cuire les œufs et le bacon qu'il avait déjà commencés lorsque Beckett arriva. Elle se permit une tasse de café après avoir dit «bonjour» à Alexis et salué Brennan, puis s'assit à la cuisine.

«Bonjour lieutenant. Bien dormi ? demanda Castle.

-Bien sûr.»

Elle regarda vers la table.

«Elle connaît Alexis aussi ?

-Oui, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés Alexis était petite. Elle était fascinée par Tempe et ma mère n'habitait pas encore avec nous. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle de modèle, de quelqu'un d'autre que son cher vieux père, et j'étais content qu'elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux, même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Qui ne voudrait pas que son enfant ait un génie pour se confier et parler ?

«Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?»

Rick lui sourit.

«Je vous le raconterai un jour. C'est une longue histoire. Mais là maintenant le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Voulez-vous prendre ces assiettes et ce pichet de jus d'orange pour moi ?

-Bien sûr» répliqua Kate. Elle prit les objets sur la table, Rick suivant avec un saladier et trois assiettes de nourriture dans les bras.

Alexis remplit un verre de jus et se servit la première, passant le saladier de salade de fruits à Tempe et le bacon de l'autre côté à Kate. Trop tôt pour chacun d'eux, le petit-déjeuner était prêt et ils discutèrent avec chacun des autres. Kate et Rick oublièrent temporairement l'affaire difficile sur laquelle ils devraient travailler une heure plus tard. Tempe oublia l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait dans les limbes. Alexis oublia ses devoirs.

Mais la sonnerie inévitable du téléphone portable de Beckett interrompit le processus d'oubli et le reste de la matinée. Elle posa le plat qu'elle tenait et se rendit dans le salon pour répondre. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, Castle vit qu'elle avait son visage de policière. Il finit rapidement de remplir le lave-vaisselle et marcha vers elle. Elle regarda Brennan, puis Alexis, et lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'arrêter. Elle inclina rapidement la tête vers la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient y aller. Il acquiesça et commença à dire «au revoir».

«Je suis désolée mesdemoiselles. Castle et moi devons nous rendre à l'open space.»

Alors que Castle serrait Alexis dans ses bras, elle s'approcha de Brennan.

«Tempe, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous revoir bientôt.»

Brennan acquiesça et tendit la main.

«Bien sûr, si vous êtes à D.C., vous pourrez venir chez moi. J'ai deux chambres d'amis dans mon appartement. Booth dit que je n'en ai pas besoin, mais mon éditeur a dit que je devais maintenir mon statut avec un espace de vie approprié.

-Mon éditeur n'a pas une seule chance de me dire ça» s'exclama Castle. J'ai déjà acheté une maison dans les Hamptons et la Corvette.

-Je n'ai pas écrit autant de livres que toi Rick.»

Brennan revint vers Castle et Brennan l'embrassa rapidement.

«C'était agréable de te revoir Tempe, dit Castle, une de ses mains sur sa joue. S'il te plaît ne reste pas aussi loin autant de temps.

-J'essaierai Rick. Mais tu sais que je suis très occupée au Jefferson.

-Bien sûr.»

Ils se séparèrent, et Castle alla prendre ses clefs.

«Tu peux aller à l'aéroport ?» demanda-t-il à Brennan.

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, il ouvrit la porte pour Beckett, qui passa, et la suivit. Dès qu'ils furent en bas des escaliers et à l'intérieur de la voiture, Castle ne perdit pas de temps pour demander ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle démarra la voiture et se mêla au trafic, qui était faible ce dimanche matin.

«On a une identité pour Jane Doe.»

La bonne humeur du petit-déjeuner s'effaça rapidement et ils finirent le reste du trajet jusqu'au poste dans le silence. Kate se dirigea vers son bureau à peine entrée dans le bâtiment et prit le dossier qui l'attendait. Castle s'appuya contre son bureau alors qu'elle prenait une photo dans le dossier et qu'elle la mettait sur le tableau blanc.

«Qui est-elle ? demanda Castle.

-Kary Hewitt.»

Beckett s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil au dossier.

«Ils l'ont identifiée grâce à ses empreintes. Elle a été arrêtée pour possession de drogue en 2005. Rien depuis.

-Une adresse ?

-Oui. Allons voir ce qu'on peut trouver là-bas.»

Un autre trajet se passa rapidement et silencieusement. La journée était une nouvelle fois ensoleillée et chaude. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas l'aimer.

«Pourquoi les victimes vivent toujours au moins au 8ème étage ? demanda Castle, un peu essoufflé alors qu'ils montaient.

-Vous voulez la réponse socio-économique ou celle du flic ?

-Aucune. Du moins, je pense que je les ai déjà toutes les deux. Est-ce que c'est grave si je regarde si cette femme a une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur ?

-Je vous en achèterai une si nous pouvons sortir d'ici dans moins d'une heure.»

Au moment où ils atteignirent la porte de Kary Hewitt, Beckett montait les marches lentement pour que Castle puisse rester devant.

«Allez Castle, je sais que vous n'êtes pas épuisé.

-Jetez un coup d'œil la dernière fois que j'ai dû nettoyer les vestiaires...»

Il lui sourit, espérant voir un relâchement de la tension qu'il voyait dans ses épaules carrées.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, son menton touchant sa poitrine qui vibrait.

«Dépêchez-vous» dit-elle, mettant un de ses bras autour de son cou pour l'aider à monter les dernières marches. Elle inséra la clé qu'ils avaient obtenue du propriétaire et ouvrit la porte. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle fit un pas en arrière, sa main couvrant sa bouche et son nez.

Castle s'arrêta près d'elle, puis il recula.

«Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?» demanda-t-il. Les vapeurs brûlaient ses narines et fit instantanément pleurer ses yeux.

«Si vous croyez que c'est de l'eau de Javel, alors oui. Beaucoup d'eau de Javel.»

Castle ferma rapidement la porte et fit face à Beckett. L'eau de Javel voulait dire que tout avait été nettoyé.

«Je pense que nous venons de trouver la scène de crime.»

Kate acquiesça et prit son talkie-walkie.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre court, donc le prochain…dès que j'ai quatre reviews sur celui-là.<em>


	12. Plan B

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci aux revieweurs, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Plan B<span>

_On a l'identité et la scène de crime de Jane Doe. Je te tiens au courant._

Brennan lut le SMS et glissa son portable dans son sac en sortant du petit hangar où l'avion privé s'était garé. Une Berline l'attendait. Elle y mit son sac en premier puis s'assit, le chauffeur refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle saisit l'opportunité d'appeler Booth et lui apprit qu'elle était revenue à Washington D.C.

Le téléphone ne sonna pas une fois lorsqu'on décrocha :

«Booth.

-Je suis chez moi, Booth. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous inquiéter, dit-elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment chez vous, ou vous êtes sur la route pour rentrer chez vous ?»

Elle se demanda comment il faisait pour toujours savoir les choses qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

«Dans la voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Je voulais vous parler de quelques chose. On se voit au Dinner ?

-En réalité, je ne suis pas loin de chez vous là maintenant. J'arrive là-bas dans vingt minutes.

-Oh. D'accord. À bientôt.»

Elle raccrocha.

«Pourquoi serait-il près de chez moi ?» se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Puis elle réalisa que le chauffeur pourrait l'entendre. Elle intériorisa son questionnement pour le reste du trajet.

Le S.U.V. de Booth était déjà garé dans son parking et il sortait de la voiture lorsque sa Berline arriva. Le chauffeur sortit et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit plusieurs billets de son sac, mais il secoua la tête.

«Monsieur Castle a tout réglé, mademoiselle Brennan. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.»

Brennan le remercia alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière elle et faisait le tour de la voiture. Elle sortit ses clefs de son sac et courut presque vers Booth, qui était maintenant entre elle et la porte de son immeuble.

«Comment c'était New York ?» demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas lire l'émotion sur son visage, mais elle était certain qu'il n'était pas heureux.

«C'était bien.

-Bien, répliqua-t-il. Super.»

Brennan leva les sourcils.

«On devrait peut-être aller à l'intérieur ?»

Il sourit.

«Bien sûr.»

Il s'arrêta à côté alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

Brennan n'avait jamais compris cette expression, mais elle supposait que le silence de la montée en ascenseur aurait pu être décrit comme pesant. Elle avait le sentiment que le silence étrange de Booth avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous lorsqu'elle était à New York. Lorsqu'elle entra et posa son sac sur le sol près de la porte, elle se tourna brutalement.

«Je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec lui.»

Booth s'arrêta, mort sur place.

«Quoi ?

-Je pense que vous ressentez une sorte de jalousie, basée sur ce que je vous ai dit sur mon voyage, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec l'homme que j'ai rencontré.

-Eh bien...»

La bouche de Booth s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne continue.

«Je n'allais pas vous le demander.

-Alors, vous étiez jaloux ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'étais pas jaloux.

-Votre véhémence suggère que vous l'étiez.

-La psychologie n'est pas votre domaine Bones, vous vous rappelez ? Laissez tomber. Sauf si c'est en réalité ce dont vous aviez besoin de me parler.

-Non, répliqua Brennan. Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?»

Booth s'assit sur son canapé.

«Une bièe serait bien. Mais pas celle qui était étrange avec un goût ressemblant à la cannelle.»

Brennan prit une bière et une bouteille d'eau avant de le rejoindre dans son salon. Elle ne regarda que lui tout d'abord, prenant de façon désinvolte une chemise à manches longues et un jean à ceinture. Le visage de Booth devenait bronzé alors que le printemps fleurissait à D.C. et que le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel pendant la deuxième partie de son jogging matinal. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Brennan, l'espoir visible dans ses traits.

«Bien sûr. Je voulais vous parler d'une affaire potentielle à New York sur laquelle j'ai reçu des informations lorsque j'y étais.

-Une affaire ? Comme un meurtre ?

-Au moins un, oui, mais peut-être quatre. Des corps ont été trouvés dans une benne à ordures dans différents états de décomposition, et seulement un était complet. Le département de police de New York enquête, mais ma source pense qu'ils auront besoin d'aide pour l'identification et peut-être pour les autres domaines scientifiques. Je me demandais si le F.B.I. pourrait intervenir, mais avec vous comme seule liaison avec la police de New York et moi dans mon rôle habituel de liaison avec le F.B.I.»

Brennan regarda son cerveau travailler sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

«Est-ce que ça a franchi les limites de l'état ?

-Non. C'est juste à New York.

-Vous connaissez la base Bones. Jusqu'à ce que ça franchisse les limites e l'état, le F.B.I. laisse ça à l'équipe locale.

-Il n'y a pas des cas où le F.B.I. peut intervenir ?»

Booth posa sa bière sur la table.

«Si nous pensons qu'ils ont besoin d'aide ou ne mènent pas une enquête satisfaisante, oui. Depuis combien de temps l'enquête a-t-elle été ouverte ?»

Brennan baissa les yeux.

«Depuis hier matin.

-Bones, comment avez-vous eu ces informations ?»

Brennan recula dans sa chaise.

«L'ami que je suis allée voir a partagé ce qu'il savait avec moi et m'a demandé de l'aide.

-Vous avez un ami au NYPD ?

-Pas exactement. Il travaille avec eux assez souvent. La plupart du temps pour une enquête.

-Bon Bones, sauf si vous pouvez me donner la preuve que le NYPD outrepasse ses fonctions ou rencontre un mur dans son enquête, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour aider. Ils peuvent vous embaucher directement, non ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas me payer Booth. Mes frais de consultation sont très élevés.

-Donc sauf s'ils demandent de l'aide, je pense qu'ils sont responsables. Ça m'intéresse de les aider, mais maintenant la balle est dans leur camp.»

Elle le regarda avec des yeux vides à cette constatation et il sourit.

Après avoir fini leur boisson et avoir pris un déjeuner tardif, Booth prit congé de Brennan et rentra chez lui avec la promesse de la voir au laboratoire demain. Brennan défit lentement son petit sac, se demandant toujours pourquoi Booth semblait si furieux avec elle. Ça n'était pas le premier rendez-vous auquel elle allait. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle quittait la ville sans lui dire où elle allait. Elle pensait détecter de la jalousie, mais Booth avait toujours été difficile à lire pour elle.

Brennan prit son téléphone et tapa un rapide SMS.

_Désolée, Rick. Booth dit que la balle est dans votre camp à présent. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous aider tant que ça n'entre pas dans la juridiction du F.B.I. ou que le NYPD ne néglige pas l'enquête._

Elle l'envoya et s'assit sur le canapé pour une soirée passée à corriger un papier sur l'identification des foramens sternaux.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Review ?<em>

_La suite...comme la dernière fois, dans quatre reviews !_


	13. Thaï et vin

_Hey !_

_Désolée, mais j'ai eu de petits soucis et je n'ai récupéré mes chapitres qu'aujourd'hui !_

_Bonne lecture, merci à mes 6 revieweurs et bienvenue aux deux nouvelles, Mag et Caly Blackspirit._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Thaï et vin<span>

Beckett regarda autour d'elle et, satisfaite que personne ne regarde, autorisa sa tête à se reposer sur le bureau en face d'elle. Elle était à court d'idées. Castle était à court d'idées. Le peu d'informations que Lanie et Perlmutter avaient pu tirer des autres cadavres étaient décourageantes et, malgré le fait d'avoir trouvé où Kary Hewitt avait été assassinée et celui d'avoir interrogé toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient trouver, ils étaient arrivés à un arrêt brutal sur son meurtre. Ryan et Esposito avaient traqué chaque personne qui pourrait la connaître mais personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle avait été tuée. Beckett s'assit donc la tête dans les bras, sentant sa concentration disparaître alors que son désespoir augmentait. Si personne n'était là pour la voir, elle pensait pouvoir continuer de courber l'échine pour toujours.

Une main toucha son épaule et elle heurta presque le plafond tellement elle sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la main prête à prendre son arme dans son holster.

«Castle ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'aurais pu vous tuer !»

Il était toujours debout, les mains en l'air comme si elle était en train de lui prendre tout son argent.

«Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Me faire peur ?»

Elle se rassit, un regard penaud sur le visage. Elle l'avait toujours entendu venir.

«Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur. Vous m'avez surprise, c'est tout.»

Castle baissa les yeux alors que son regard fatigué réclamait sa présence sur ses traits.

«Bien. Regardez, je me sens vraiment à battre. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Peut-être qu'un peu de temps de repos me donnera quelque chose.

-Oui Castle. Je ressens la même chose. Passez une bonne nuit. Je vous vois demain.»

Elle fit un faux sourire et acquiesça.

«Vous allez rejoindre Josh ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Non, il est dans le Michigan à une conférence. Je vais juste acheter quelque chose à emporter avec des légumes.»

Castle acquiesça et se tourna pour marcher vers l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta un bureau après celui de Kate et se retourna. Elle fermait sa session et préparait ses affaires. Il s'arrêta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, un plan se formant déjà dans sa tête. Il vérifia que les fichiers qu'il avait chapardés étaient toujours cachés sous son manteau. Il héla un taxi, son téléphone appelant déjà le meilleur restaurant thaï de l'île alors qu'il tendait au chauffeur vingt dollars et lui demandait d'aller là-bas.

Beckett sortit de la voiture et la verrouilla. Ses yeux balayèrent le parking, une habitude forcée après des années en tant que policière. Elle apprécia le silence et le calme alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Au moment où elle ouvrit sa porte et posait ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine, tout ce qu'elle voulait était un grand verre de vin et son lit. Elle se dirigea vers son petit casier de bouteilles de vin et sortit une bouteille de vin rouge. Rick en avait ramené deux bouteilles une nuit et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de boire la deuxième. Kate avait prévu de la garder pour une autre fois où il serait à bout, mais se souvenant du parfum de la cerise et à quel point c'était onctueux sur la langue, elle l'ouvrit et se versa un verre. elle enleva son blouson et abandonna le vin assez longtemps pour le ranger dans le placard. Un coup à la porte la prit de court – quelque chose qu'elle détestait – et elle s'avança lentement à travers la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas sorti son arme, mais était toujours prudente alors qu'elle regardait à travers le judas.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, l'odeur du Thaï envahit ses sens et ses épaules s'abaissèrent.

«Entrez Castle. Je sais que ça ne servirait à rien de vous dire de rentrer chez vous.»

Il sourit à sa victoire, et parla d'ouvrir les boîtes une fois qu'il aurait posé sa veste. Il remarqua la bouteille de vin ouverte et le verre plein à côté.

«Vous l'avez finalement ouverte» lui dit-il.

Elle prit deux assiettes et se servit de la nourriture avant de répondre.

«J'ai aimé ça et j'avais besoin de me relaxer un peu. Bien sûr, le Thaï marche aussi.

-Vous m'en versez un verre ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr.»

Rick la regarda sortir un verre et déboucha le vin pour le remplir.

«Vous savez, j'aurais pu avoir un autre motif ce soir qu'un dîner avec une femme adorable» dit-il en remplissant son assiette et en fermant les boîtes lorsqu'il eut fini. Il laissa son assiette sur le comptoir et posa les fichiers qu'il sortit de sous sa veste. Il les prit avant de prendre son assiette et son vin, se dirigeant vers le canapé.

«Nous faisons toujours notre meilleur boulot en dehors de l'open space. Alors j'ai pris quelques choses avant de partir.

-Vous avez volé des dossiers d'enquête.

-Eh bien, oui. Mais j'ai aussi ramené de la nourriture. Est-ce que ça m'empêche de me faire tirer dessus ?

-Cette fois» répliqua sèchement Kate, le rejoignant sur le canapé et posant son verre de vin sur la petite table. Une ébauche de sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle mangeait.

Castle finit le premier son repas et répandit les fichiers sur le sol et la table. Il prit son temps, s'assurant qu'elle aurait assez de temps pour apprécier tout son repas et au moins la moitié de son verre de vin avant de prendre le siège près de lui. Elle prit son verre de vin et se dirigea vers lui, visiblement moins tendue après le repas.

«Résumez-moi ça, Castle.»

Il se dirigea entre les papiers qu'il avait sortis, un par un.

«Des quatre corps retrouvés samedi, un a été identifié. Kary Hewitt, 27 ans, qui a été étranglée et poignardée dans son appartement. Après que son corps a été transporté, son appartement a été pratiquement stérilisé avec de l'eau de Javel, mais les traces de sang étaient évidentes. Les techniciens de scènes de crime ont découvert des empreintes digitales variées mais peu d'autres preuves à cause de l'eau de Javel. L'interrogatoire de son petit ami avait plutôt bien tourné. Leur relation commençait à décliner comme elle devenait très occupée par son travail. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis deux jours mais ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Les parents de Kary n'avaient également pas eu de nouvelles récentes d'elle. La vieille affaire des médicaments a disparu de son dossier, mais la possession d'héroïne est toujours une charge sérieuse. D'après le rapport de Lanie, elle n'avait aucune drogue dans l'organisme lorsqu'elle a été tuée. Son employeur n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis jeudi, et, encore plus étrange, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas appelé et qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils se sentent concernés. Les résultats de l'examen médical montrent qu'elle a été tuée quelque part entre jeudi soir et vendredi matin.

Kate se pencha et prit une grande gorgée de vin.

«Issue criminelle pour le premier.»

Rick prit du liquide de son verre et acquiesça.

«Aucun des autres corps n'est complet ou n'est identifiable. Lanie et Perlmutter ont pu détermine que le squelette était celui d'un homme, que le corps le plus décomposé appartenait à une femme, et ils n'ont pas pu déterminer le sexe du corps le moins décomposé. Ils font autant de tests qu'ils peuvent, y compris sur les morceaux de vêtements qui étaient recouverts par les corps incomplets, mais aucun composant d'aucune substance n'a été découvert jusqu'à présent.»

Kate était déjà debout et se versait un autre verre de vin alors qu'il finissait.

«Deux crimes sur quatre.»

Rick afficha un visage plein d'espoir.

«On va résoudre cette affaire Kate. On y arrive toujours.

-Eh bien, on ferait bien de trouver quelque chose rapidement.»

Elle se rassit sur le canapé et s'appuya sur les coussins, gardant le verre de vin dans sa main et pliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Castle l'admira, laissant reposer une cheville sur son autre jambe.

«Continuons juste à réfléchir là-dessus.»

Ils repassèrent sur chaque détail qu'ils pouvaient se rappeler pendant une autre heure et demie. Aucun d'eux n'avait aucune nouvelle idée. La conversation dériva de la benne à ordures dans laquelle les corps avaient été trouvés vers l'épanouissement de la relation de Lanie et Esposito, vers Ashley, le petit ami d'Alexis, et son départ pour une université à l'automne. La soirée devint nuit, et l'obscurité leur prenait la dernière énergie qui leur restait. Rick regarda Kate après une histoire particulièrement longue à propos de la nouvelle école de théâtre de Martha, et vit son visage enfoui dans les coussins du canapé, ainsi que sa respiration et les yeux fermés.

«En dernier» murmura-t-il.

Il tendit le bras et retira doucement le verre de vin vide de sa main. Il pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur de la cerise qui provenait du fond de son verre. Cette odeur était la raison pour laquelle il avait acheté une caisse entière de vin. L'odeur lui rappelait son parfum (celui de Beckett) omniprésent de cerise ; la douceur de son calme pendant l'affaire la plus stressante. Elle devait avoir bu environ deux tiers de la bouteille pendant les trois heures durant lesquelles il avait été là. Il finit son propre verre avant de se pencher pour remettre tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se tourna vers elle et posa sa tête de façon à pouvoir la regarder alors qu'elle dormait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kate se réveilla, sa joue reposait contre un corps chaud. Son instinct lui disait de réveiller Josh parce qu'il allait être en retard au travail s'il faisait noir dehors. Mais elle s'arrêta avant que son mouvement dérange l'homme contre lequel elle reposait. L'odeur de Rick lui arriva aux narines et, pour une raison inconnue, lui donna envie de se coucher dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit à quel point il semblait paisible. Elle sentait toujours le vin dans ses veines, brisant ses murs habituellement solides et détendant son corps. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres sur son cou, se complaisant dans le léger bruit qui s'échappait de la gorge de Castle. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le réveiller. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Elle leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue.<p>

«Rick, dit-elle doucement. Réveillez-vous.»

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne put comprendre et la rapprocha de son torse. Son bras était placé de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas enlever ses doigts de son visage.

«Rick» répéta-t-elle. Rien. Elle changea de ton et augmenta le volume.

«Castle !»

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils regardèrent autour de lui un court moment avant de se concentrer sur les siens.

«Kate ? Est-ce que je me suis endormi ?»

Elle sourit.

«Ça y ressemble. Pour votre défense, je semble avoir décidé que vous seriez un excellent oreiller.»

Il entendit l'effet que le vin avait toujours sur les sens de Beckett.

«C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, lui dit-il, s'éloignant d'elle et se levant lentement.

«C'est bon Castle, marmonna-t-elle, sentant déjà le froid s'installer là où était le corps de Rick. Je vais dormir ici.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.»

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il l'avait levée du canapé et la portait à travers l'appartement en direction de sa chambre. Il n'était jamais entré dans sa chambre auparavant, mais, même avec le faible éclairage, il arrivait à voir que la chambre était à l'image de Beckett. Les murs étaient sombres, mais les meubles étaient en bois non coloré. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et l'aida à se glisser sous la couverture.

«Merci pour le dîner Castle. Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons rien découvert de nouveau sur l'affaire.»

Sa voix se tut à la fin alors que son corps glissait dans le lit et qu'elle s'endormait.

«À demain Kate» murmura Rick. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de revenir dans le salon. Son téléphone était sorti et il tapa un message avant d'avoir totalement quitté la pièce.

Kate roula sur le côté et regarda la porte par laquelle Rick venait de sortir. Elle porta une main à son front et sourit avant de s'autoriser à tomber réellement dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Review ?<em>

_Prochain chapitre dans 5 reviews !_


	14. Presque

_Salut !_

_J'ai eu mes cinq reviews, donc merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : Presque<span>

«Je connais Beckett, et je sais qu'elle n'appellera jamais volontairement le F.B.I. et ne lui demandera pas d'aide» fit Castle en arpentant son bureau. Il s'était levé tôt pour prendre l'appel de Brennan et faisait les cent pas autour de son bureau dans seulement un tee-shirt et un boxer.

«Non, Tempe, on n'a pas avancé. On a une identité pour la première fille mais une impasse dans chaque déposition et sur la scène de crime. Nos médecins légistes et les techniciens travaillent sur tout ce qu'ils peuvent, mais ils ont d'autres affaires et ne peuvent pas trop privilégier celle-là. Je lui dirai, mais elle ne voudra pas en entendre parler. Elle n'y pensera même pas.»

Il entendit un bip dans le combiné, et sut que la seule autre personne à pouvoir l'appeler aussi tôt essayait de le joindre.

«Tempe ? Je crois que Beckett m'appelle. Oui. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. S'il te plaît, continue à travailler sur Booth. Merci.»

Castle mit fin à l'appel et répondit à l'autre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour satisfaire un besoin désespéré de tasse de café.

«Un nouvel élément ? C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? D'accord, je suis prêt dans dix minutes.

Il prit une rapide gorgée de son café et l'abandonna alors qu'il se brûlait la langue. Il courut vers sa chambre pour la plus rapide douche de la vie de Castle et pour s'habiller. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de l'ascenseur avec son café, une tasse de café pour Beckett, et une boîte de cookies aux flocons d'avoine achetés en route. Elle l'attendait déjà au bord du trottoir. Il lui tendit le café à travers la fenêtre de la voiture et entra aussi rapidement qu'il put sans renverser les cookies ou son propre café.

«Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez réveillé, Castle. Il est cinq heures du matin. D'habitude vous ne vous levez pas avant qu'Alexis soit prête pour aller à l'école.

-Oui, mais je devais répondre à un coup de téléphone. J'ai eu de la chance, je me suis réveillé juste quand le téléphone a sonné.»

Il prit une gorgée de café et un morceau de cookie.

«Un cookie ? proposa-t-il.

-Non, merci Castle.»

Elle posa la tasse entre ses cuisses pour la maintenir stable pendant qu'elle conduisait, un tic de Beckett que Castle trouvait ridiculement sexy. Elle entra rapidement sur la route, et n'eut même pas besoin de se servir de la sirène tellement il y avait peu de voitures.

«Alors, où allons-nous ?

-À une benne à ordures en dehors de Newark, dans le New Jersey.

-C'est une bonne chose que je n'aie pas eu le temps de mettre un costume» répliqua Castle, baissant les yeux vers son jean, son tee-shirt et son blouson. Il revint sur Kate et remarqua que, même si elle avait l'air professionnel du flic, elle n'était pas tendue et ne semblait pas en colère. Elle semblait déterminée. Il espérait que le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la soirée passée avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

«Vous semblez plutôt reposée, commenta-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir regardée et de se concentrer intensément sur son cookie aux flocons d'avoine.

-Grâce à trois verres et demi de vin et vous» répliqua-t-elle avec une ironie qui laissait clairement voir qu'elle savait.

Il continua à s'occuper avec son petit-déjeuner, un sourire sur les lèvres.

«Désolé de m'être endormi. J'espère que le Thaï est fait pour ça.

-Oui, merci. Vous savez, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai tout d'abord pensé que vous étiez Josh. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire là. Pas avec ses horaires à l'hôpital.»

Elle baissa les yeux, le sourire de Castle disparut.

«Mais merci à vous pour m'avoir permis de me détendre et de me reposer. Et pour m'avoir mise au lit.»

Il acquiesça.

«Vous faites aussi un très bon oreiller» dit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'entende – même si personne d'autre n'aurait pu entendre.

Castle sentit un sourire étirer les coins de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café pour le cacher.

«Quand vous voulez.»

Le reste du trajet fut rapide et silencieux. L'odeur nauséabonde de la poubelle leur arriva au nez avant qu'ils ne voient la décharge. Avant qu'ils ne le sachent, ils faisaient leur chemin avec précaution vers Ryan et Esposito qui étaient accroupis devant des sacs plastiques et leurs contenus pourris. Les techniciens pullulaient autour dans de grandes et sales bottes. Castle pensa soudain à Beckett, mais se détendit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne portait pas ses talons hauts normaux mais des chaussures à talons plat.

Elle pataugeait dans les résidus.

«S'il vous plaît, redits-moi ce qu'ils ont dit que c'était» fit-elle en pointant du doigt un sac poubelle aux pieds de Ryan.

«S'ils ont dit que c'est l'autre moitié de l'un de vos corps, c'est possible. Les ramasseurs de poubelle ont trouvé ça» dit Ryan. Il tendit une main gantée pour ouvrir doucement le sac.

Esposito fit un pas vers Ryan et marcha vers Castle et Beckett.

«C'est une partie de corps et c'est plutôt décomposé. Mais les sacs poubelle correspondent.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, dit Castle. Les sacs poubelle noirs sont très communs.  
>-Mais ça suffit, dit Beckett.<p>

-Ils sont de qualité commerciale, dt Esposito. Le reste de la poubelle dans cette zone est constitué d'ordures ménagères, et sont empaquetés dans des sacs à ordures ménagères.

-Même mieux.»

Ryan s'éloigna alors que davantage de techniciens mettaient un brancard en place et se préparaient à lever le sac et son contenu. Les deux équipes de partenaires se rapprochèrent alors que le médecin légiste ouvrait davantage le sac et commença à examiner avec soin le contenu. Il parla après plusieurs moments.

«L'avancée de la décomposition rend la cause de la mort indéfinissable. Ça pourrait coïncider avec vos autres corps. Plus précisément, j'ai un pelvis, deux bras et une jambe.»

Il fit une pause, consultant son presse-papier.

«Oh.»

Beckett fit un pas en avant. Castle se trouvait sur ses talons.

«Quoi ?

-D'après ces dossiers, l'un des corps partiels que vous avez déjà retrouvés manque presque exactement de ces parties. Je suppose que si vous ajoutez quelques jours de décomposition, ça pourrait correspondre. Ça pourrait être la seconde moitié d'une victime que vous avez déjà découverte. Je vais prendre ça en compte et contacter votre médecin légiste à New York pour lui faire part de mes conclusions.»

Il fit signe à ses assistants de ramener le brancard dans la camionnette et les suivit.

Beckett ferma les yeux d'exaspération et se tourna vers les trois hommes derrière elle.

«C'est un cauchemar.»

Elle se massa les tempes et mit ses lunettes de soleil.

«On ne va pas travailler de quelque façon que ce soit avec le New Jersey, dit Esposito.

-Ça prendra au moins six mois pour aller quelque part avec cette affaire, ajouta Ryan.

-Sans même mentionner qu'il doit y avoir d'autres sacs quelque part. Qui sait où ils sont...»

Beckett ouvrit les yeux.

Castle afficha un sourire.

«Vous avez déjà la réponse» dit-il.

Une fois qu'elle eut compris ce qu'il voulait dire, sa réponse fut la même que celle qu'elle lui avait fournie des nuits auparavant.

«Non Castle. Je n'abandonnerai pas ça.

-Vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Cette affaire a dépassé les frontières de l'état. Si vous demandez l'aide du F.B.I. avant qu'ils ne le fassent, vous aurez peut-être plus le choix pour partager la responsabilité de l'affaire.

Beckett recula.

«Non.»

Ryan et Esposito la regardèrent s'en aller et regardèrent Castle.

«De quoi vous parlez ?» demanda Ryan.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, le seul nouvel élément qu'ils avaient était une preuve que le sac trouvé dans le New Jersey contenait la seconde moitié d'un des corps se trouvant à la morgue de New York. Chaque moitié du corps restait dans l'état dans lequel elle avait été trouvée.<p>

Castle s'assit sur sa chaise, appuyant son menton sur ses poings. Ses sourcils étaient aussi hauts qu'ils pouvaient l'être et ses lèvres affichaient un sourire sournois.

Beckett essayait d'ignorer son regard sans aucun succès. Elle avait presque terminé un autre email demandant la coopération entre les deux états lorsqu'elle brisa le silence.

«Très bien ! Donnez-moi ce foutu numéro !»

Castle lui tendit son téléphone. Il avait déjà composé le numéro lorsqu'elle le lui prit et le porta à son oreille.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Une review ? Prochain chapitre dans 6 reviews !<em>


	15. Requête reçue

Chaptre 15 : Requête reçue

«Booth.»

Il recula dans son fauteuil de bureau, les pieds posés sur son bureau, des chaussettes rayées violet et vert montrées par son pantalon relevé.

«New York ? Bien sûr, passez-la moi.»

Il regarda par les vitres de son bureau et vit Brennan sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il entendit un click sur la ligne.

«Oui lieutenant, ici l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du F.B.I. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

Brennan essaya sans succès de paraître nonchalante alors qu'elle frappait à la porte et entrait dans son bureau. Elle s'assit gracieusement alors qu'il écoutait la voix dans le combiné.

«Je vois, lieutenant Beckett. Oui, j'ai déjà été informé de certains éléments basiques de votre affaire par ma partenaire de l'Institut Jefferson. Bien sûr, elle n'a pas voulu me dire de qui elle avait reçu ces informations.»

Il écouta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Oui, oui. En réalité, je n'ai jamais lu aucun de ses livres, non. Je vois. Non, bien sûr, ça n'est pas un problème. Pourquoi n'avancerions-nous pas un peu dans cette affaire ? Bien sûr, allez-y.»

Il croisa le regard de Brennan un moment avant de prendre un stylo et un bloc-notes pour prendre en note quelque chose.

Trente minutes plus tard, Booth raccrocha enfin, ayant promis de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Brennan était patiemment assise, regardant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Il regarda ses doigts glisser doucement sur l'écran, le verrouiller, et glisser le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

«Richard Castle ? Vous avez eu un rendez-vous avec Richard Castle ?

-Oui.

-Je n'arrive pas à vous croire Bones.

-Je trouve étrange que vous soyez aussi surpris. Nous sommes tous les deux des écrivains de thrillers, et de ce fait nous évoluons dans les mêmes cercles sociaux. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années en réalité, et nous sommes vus ponctuellement depuis. Allons-nous travailler avec le NYPD sur cette affaire ? D'après ce que Rick a dit, le lieutenant Beckett ne demanderait pas d'aide si elle n'était pas totalement certaine qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Booth ne répondit pas. Il s'assit et regarda son bloc-notes un moment. Il se leva lentement et se tourna pour prendre sa veste.

«Allez, Bones. Venez manger quelque chose.»

Brennan le suivit silencieusement, passant entre les agents sur le chemin de l'ascenseur. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler lorsqu'il était énervé. Ils passèrent un long moment dans le S.U.V. de Booth sans dire un mot. Brennan reconnaissait que dans certains cas le silence était en vérité pacifique. Mais ça n'était pas l'un de ces cas.

Ça faisait un moment que Booth était assis au Dinner, une tasse de café dans la main avant qu'il ne croise son regard et parle.

«J'ai besoin de savoir une chose Bones.

-Bien sûr. Je vous répondrai du mieux que je pourrai.

-Ce n'est pas ce genre de question, Bones. C'est une question personnelle.»

Elle attendait ; il posa la question.

«J'ai besoin de savoir que vous ne nous mettez pas, moi et votre équipe, sur cette affaire pour ce type. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous faites ça pour l'affaire, et pas pour l'homme.

-Vous voulez dire pour Rick ?»

Il acquiesça, ne rompant pas le contact visuel.

Brennan vit à quel point ses yeux étaient devenus noir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mal répondre à cette question, ou ça le détruirait. Ça les détruirait. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

«Comme je vous l'ai dit, Rick et moi ça remonte à plusieurs années. J'étais heureuse avec lui et avec sa fille, Alexis. Rick a pris le temps de me monter que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais cette affaire n'est pas à propos de lui. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi. Cette affaire est un meurtre, quelque chose que vous savez que je ne tolère pas. Je ne tolère d'ailleurs rien de moins que la vérité dans une affaire où quatre personnes ont été tuées et leurs corps jetés dans une benne à ordures. Le NYPD n'est pas équipé pour résoudre cette affaire sans aide. Nous si. Entre votre intuition et les incomparables capacités scientifiques du Jefferson, nous pouvons découvrir la vérité.»

Elle fit une pause et s'assura qu'il ne faisait pas qu'écouter, mais qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

«Rick et Kate sont comme nous, Booth. Ils ont une relation créée par la résolution de crimes. Mais même s'ils essaient sans relâche, et même si Rick est très intelligent, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça tous seuls. De plus, Kate vous a appelé pour vous demander de l'aide. Cette femme n'abandonne pas. Rick dit qu'elle ne laisse rien passer. Elle se bat, et tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de la rejoindre et de nous battre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons découvert ce qui s'est passé.»

Elle prit une gorgée de café, baissant les yeux. Elle ne le regarda pas lorsqu'elle continua.

«Je ne veux pas faire ça pour lui. Je veux faire ça pour les victimes.»

Il attendit pour être certain qu'elle avait complètement terminé. Lorsqu'il sut que c'était le cas, il attendit qu'elle le regarde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

«Très bien Bones. Je ferai la requête dès que nous rentrerons. Vous briefez votre équipe sur ce que vous savez et vous réservez un vol. Les dossiers de l'affaire nous serons envoyés le matin et nous serons à New York demain soir. Ça vous va ?»

Brennan sentait toujours de la colère dans sa voix, mais elle pouvait aussi voir sa reconnaissance due au fait que ses intentions de participer à l'affaire étaient pures. Elle savait qu'ils en reparleraient peut-être. Elle lui sourit.

«Merci, Booth.»

* * *

><p><em>Toujours pareil, suite dans six reviews !<em>


	16. Ils se rencontrent

Chapitre 16 : Ils se rencontrent

Brennan était soulagée que la plaisanterie qu'elle avait si souvent appréciée avec Booth ait tout fait revenir à la normale. Elle espérait qu'au moins une part de ça était due au fait que son reclassement en première classe était une surprise. Ils avaient passé le court vol à se chamailler sur la nourriture animale et, éventuellement, sur le végétarisme. C'était quelque chose sur quoi ils ne seraient tout bonnement jamais d'accord mais, pour une certaine raison, elle aimait le débat, même si elle savait qu'ils utilisaient toujours les mêmes arguments. Elle ne dit même pas un mot lorsqu'il prit le sac de Brennan pour le transporter de l'épaule de sa partenaire à la sienne. Elle se concentra sur le trajet dans le terminal sans le perdre ou rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour vérifier une nouvelle fois où Rick avait dit que Beckett et lui les attendraient, elle vit le Starbucks environ trois cents mètres devant et dit à Booth qu'ils se dirigeaient de ce côté.

«Tempe ! Par ici !» cria Castle. Il posa son café et, se levant, leva une pancarte sur laquelle il avait écrit «Kathy et Andy» aors qu'un chauffeur les attendait à l'extérieur. Beckett roula des yeux et tenta de se cacher derrière sa tasse de café. Ryan et Esposito, qui avaient demandé à venir, éclatèrent de rire.

«Booth» dit Brennan. Elle croisa leurs regards puis fit avec confiance le reste du chemin vers le quatuor qui les attendait.

Booth traînait derrière, voulant voir les interactions entre sa partenaire et son vieil ami avant d'approcher lui-même l'homme. Il fut surpris de voir une jolie femme debout juste à côté de l'auteur. Il ne s'était pas imaginé la partenaire de Richard Castle aussi attirante. La plupart des femmes policières choisissaient de cacher leur féminité dans des costumes et des cheveux raides ramenés en arrière. Beckett portait une veste en cuir et un jean bleu foncé sur des talons impressionnants très hauts. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de ses épaule dans de douces vagues. Booth était intrigué par la femme lieutenant, mais prit soin de ne pas le montrer. Il reporta son attention sur sa partenaire.

Brennan approcha Beckett la première et lui secoua chaleureusement la main. Puis elle prit Castle dans ses bras et ils se firent mutuellement la bise avant de se séparer. Castle agita devant elle le panneau qu'il avait fabriqué et elle gloussa.

«Merci Rick. Mon partenaire, Seeley Booth» fit-elle en pointant le doigt derrière elle, mais elle réalisa bientôt qu'il était plus loin que ce qu'elle pensait.

Booth laissa échapper un soupir et se rapprocha d'elle.

«Agent Booth, je suis Kate Beckett, du NYPD. Merci beaucoup d'être venu nous aider dans cette affaire. Nous apprécions réellement ce geste» fit Beckett en tendant la main.

Il la prit avec gratitude, toujours surpis par le look étonnant de la mince brune. Il avait espéré que Brennan ne le présente pas d'abord à Castle. Pas après lui avoir assuré qu'elle était là pour l'affaire et pas pour l'homme.

«Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, lieutenant Beckett. Bones ici présente m'a parlé de vous. Je suis impatient de travailler avec vous.»

Brennan parla à nouveau.

«Booth, c'est Richard Castle, un de mes amis de longue date, et le partenaire non-officiel du lieutenant Beckett au département de police de New York.»

Elle recula afin que les deux hommes puissent se serrer la main.

Castle était pratiquement sûr que cet homme pourrait le casser en deux. Heureusement, travailler avec Beckett avait transformé ce sentiment en une impression habituelle. Il tourna autour de l'objet de sa peur et tendit la main vers l'agent du F.B.I.

«Agent Booth. Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer. Tempe parle souvent de vous.»

Booth lança à l'homme un regard d'acier alors qu'il secouait sa main. Il tenta de repousser la jalousie qu'il ressentait à la connection entre cet homme et sa partenaire.

«C'est bien de vous rencontrer. J'ai lu certains de vos livres, monsieur Castle, et vous être un auteur très doué.

-C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Tempe et moi nous entendons si bien» répliqua Castle.

Au regard en arrière de Beckett, il regretta ça instantanément; Il allait avoir à se rappeler souvent pendant cette enquête qu'ils étaient deux personnes qui pourraient facilement le tuer s'il ne surveillait pas ses paroles. Pensant à Brennan, il monta le total à trois. Si l'un d'eux pouvait s'en sortir après un meurtre, ça serait elle.

Beckett brisa le silence gêné :

«Voici les inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito, deux policiers de notre district. Nous travaillons d'habitude ensemble, et ils sont sur cette affaire depuis le début.»

Booth et Brennan secouèrent les mains des deux partenaires, les saluant. Brennan les identifia comme étant les bases des inspecteurs Raley et Ochoa dans les Nikki Hard de Castle. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que Booth lise «Vague de chaleur» et fasse le lien lui-même. Bien sûr, ça ramènerait le sujet de lui étant – ou n'étant pas – Andrew Ryan une nouvelle fois.

«Bon, il commence à se faire un peu tard, mais je pense que je pourrais emmener le docteur Brennan à la morgue avant qu'elle n'aille à son hôtel, dit Beckett. D'après ce que Castle a dit, vous ne voulez pas pas perdre de temps Tempe. On peut découvrir quelque chose dans les deux prochains jours.»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Ça semble bien. J'aimerais beaucoup.»

Beckett continua :

«Ça vous laisse, agent Booth, avec les garçons. Ils ont déjà planifié leur nuit, mais ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient vous emmener dehors pour boire un verre ou autre chose avant de vous emmener à votre hôtel.»

Booth passait de Ryan à Esposito avec ses yeux.

«Vous êtes sûrs les gars ?

-Bien sûr mon frère» dit Esposito.

Booth reconnut quelque chose de familier dans l'inspecteur. Sentant un homme de l'armée, Booth eut instantanément de la sympathie pour lui.

«Oui, ça semble bien.

-En plus, Castle connaît le meilleur bar de la ville» dit Ryan.

Booth était perdu, mais il suivit leur chef.

«Bones, ça vous va ?»

Elle acquiesça. Il lui tendit son sac, qu'il portait.

«Je vous verrai demain matin Booth» répondit Brennan, lui prenant le sac et le mettant sur son épaule.

Castle embrassa Tempe sur la joue.

«À demain mesdames, dit-il, courant pour rattraper les autres.

-Soyez gentil Castle !» cria Beckett à la retraite de Castle. Regardant Brennan, elle attira intentionnellement son regard sur Booth et Castle.

«Ils vont bien s'amuser.»

Brennan se sortit de sa rêverie.

«Bien sûr. Je suis seulement inquiète que Rick raconte une de ses histoires que Booth n'aimera pas.»

Beckett rit.

«Ça arrivera. Venez, on va à la morgue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que nous ne soyons obligées de dormir là.

-Ça ne serait pas trop mal en réalité» dit Brennan.

Voyant le regard étrange de Beckett, elle continua :

«J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur des lieux de catastrophes où la seule place disponible pour se reposer quelques heures était une petite pièce de la morgue. Ça n'était pas particulièrement confortable, mais depuis que j'ai loué une chambre à l'hôtel, ça semble stupide de ne pas l'utiliser.»

Beckett secoua la tête et prit la valise de Brennan.

«Oui, assurez-vous que cette chambre ne devienne pas inutile, Tempe.»

Elle rit alors qu'elle montrait le chemin vers la sortie à travers la foule.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre dans 6 reviews !<em>


	17. Quand Richard rencontre Tempérance

Chapitre 17 : Quand Richard rencontre Tempérance

Avant que ça fasse longtemps, les quatre hommes étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets au Old Haunt avec de la bière et des bretzels. Castle avait demandé de faire revenir régulièrement la bière à la table, donc ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter à chaque fois que l'un de leurs verres commençait à être vide. Ryan et Esposito occupaient Booth avec des discussions à propos de sport un petit moment, donnant à Castle l'occasion d'observer simplement l'homme qui était assis en face de lui. Tempe parlait vraiment souvent de lui, et c'était presque plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé que l'agent du F.B.I. était. Il n'était pas trop musclé, mais vous pourriez dire qu'il avait de la force. Cette observation fut confirmée lorsque Booth dit qu'il jouait au hockey à ses moments perdus. Mais Castle lisait encore plus dans les yeux de Booth. Ils étaient cernés, mais par l'âge ou par l'expérience, l'auteur ne saurait le dire. Il voyait pourquoi Brennan était particulièrement attirée par cet homme. Ses yeux vous attiraient, et vous clouaient sur place. Castle utilisait des mots pour créer et écrire ses histoires. Booth utilisait ses yeux.

«Donc Castle a acheté le bar pour qu'il reste ouvert.»

Ryan parlait à présent du Old Haunt.

Castle se redressa et entra facilement dans la conversation :

«Ça comptait beaucoup pour moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais maintenant, d'une certaine façon, ça compte encore plus.»

Il pensait à tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Beckett, Ryan et Esposito à cette table et sourit.

«Oui, intervint Esposito. Les boissons gratuites sont un bon moyen d'impressionner les filles.

-Maintenant Esposito, je n'utilise ça qu'avec les femmes spéciales de ma vie.»

Castle prit une gorgée de sa bière.

«Beckett, Brennan, ma mère, et vous deux adorables inspecteurs.»

Il leur sourit à tous deux en se tournant. Il vit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Booth.

«Oh Castle, je ne savais pas que nous comptions tant pour vous, dit Ryan, rendant sa voix plus aiguë d'une octave, faisant sa meilleure imitation d'une fille. Nous aimerions beaucoup être les deux prochaines encoches dans votre tableau de chasse.

-Prenez la ligne les gars» répliqua Castle sarcastiquement. Changeant de sujet, il s'adressa à Booth.

«Alors, sur quelles affaires intéressantes avez-vous travaillé avec Tempe dernièrement ?»

Booth n'était toujours pas certain de l'homme qui était assis devant lui, mais depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne paierait pas toute la bière qu'il buvait, il pensa pouvoir lâcher quelques choses.

«Vous a-t-elle parlé de la ferme aux corps ?

-Non. S'il vous plaît racontez-moi.»

Booth passa la demi-heure suivante à parler de la plus grande affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé avec Brennan. Puis la discussion dériva sur la façon dont Brennan et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Castle savait ce qui viendrait ensuite.

Ryan, qui avait dépassé son quota de bière pour la nuit, commença à parler :

«Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée, Castle ?»

Esposito se rangea aux côtés de son partenaire éméché :

«Oui Castle, vous ne nous avez pas dit comment vous aviez rencontré la jolie docteur. On ne savait même pas que vous la connaissiez.»

Castle jeta un coup d'œil à Booth, qui malgré toute la bière semblait toujours sobre. Les yeux de Booth brillaient dangereusement, mais l'agent acquiesça. Castle ne put résister à l'envie de raconter une histoire.

«Eh bien, nous nous sommes rencontrés à une réunion d'écrivains en 2001. Tempe venait de sortir son premier livre, qui n'avait pas connu le succès qu'il a maintenant. J'étais déjà dans le métier, et Derek Storm décollait vraiment. La réunion était à Las Vegas cette année-là. Maintenant, je vais ignorer le slogan de Sin City et vous dire ce qui s'est passé là-bas.»

Castle fit une pause et prit un moment pour que sa voix devienne la voix chaude qui racontait les histoires et qui attirait toujours les gens.

Ryan et Esposito se penchèrent pour entendre. Booth ne bougea toujours pas, la bière dans la main.

«En réalité, j'étais entre deux romans de Derek Storm et j'essayais de faire prendre à ma muse un autre chemin. J'avais une histoire dans lal tête qui parlait d'une sorte d'Indiana Jones féminin. Une archéologue sexy qui se mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles semblait drôle à écrire. J'étais assis au bar de l'hôtel après un rendez-vous au Bellagio pour le dîner. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer, mais avec le smoking, j'avais l'air de ne pas être à ma place. Des fans venaient vers moi toutes les deux minutes pour essayer d'avoir un autographe et une photo. Si je pouvais, je me mettais dans le coin le plus sombre du bar. Et elle est entrée. C'était exactement comme si la femme dont l'histoire trottait dans ma tête avait pris une forme humaine et s'était assise au comptoir du bar. Je l'ai reconnue après un moment de réflexion, mais je ne l'avais pas encore vue à la réunion. Mis à part la quatrième de couverture de son livre, dont certains éditeurs avaient parlé, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée de ce à quoi m'attendre. De toute façon, toutes les attentes que je pouvais avoir sont parties par la fenêtre. Elle portait un jean avec une ceinture et une chemise kaki ouverte sur un débardeur. Les bottes marron de travail et la queue de cheval serrée complétaient le look. Je pouvais imaginer parfaitement bien ce à quoi elle ressemblerait couverte de poussière avec un fouet coincé dans sa ceinture. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas archéologiste, mais elle y ressemblait.»

Le coin des lèvres de Booth se soulevèrent légèrement alors qu'il se souvenait de la version de Brennan.

Castle prit note de la lueur dans les yeux de Booth, mais il continua.

«Je voulais l'étudier, voir comment elle bougeait et réagissait. Je suis resté dans mon coin en prenant mentalement des notes. Mais il y avait un mouvement particulier qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter, et ça m'a fait me poser des questions. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, presque comme si elle était au bord et qu'elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose de mal arrive. Je devais savoir ce que c'était. J'étais tout simplement attiré par elle. Je me suis glissé hors de mon siège et j'ai marché vers elle. Elle m'a vu arriver et nos yeux se sont rencontrés alors que je marchais sur le sol. «Excusez-moi, a-t-elle dit. Vous n'êtes pas Richard Castle ?» Bien sûr, j'ai souri et j'ai acquiescé. Et j'ai répondu : «Et vous êtes Tempérance Brennan.» Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une fan et je lui ai dit que j'étais impressionné par son premier livre. Je lui ai payé une boisson quand son verre commença à se vider, et on a parlé. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle, toujours sur ses gardes. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi nerveuse. Elle m'a expliqué que quelqu'un l'avait suivie toute la journée et essayait de la faire accepter un rendez-vous dans un bar. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais il lui semblait évident que quelqu'un gardait un œil sur ses activités à la réunion. S'il y a quelque chose que je connais bien, ce sont les fans fous. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. J'ai pris en note de rester avec elle au bar jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à en parler et puis m'assurer qu'elle arrive dans sa chambre sans ennui.

-Cool» commenta Ryan.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Booth, dont le visage était inexpressif. Certain que ce n'était pas une bonne chose mais trop loin dans l'histoire pour s'arrêter, Castle tendit son verre alors que la serveuse en remplissait un devant lui.

«On a continué à parler de la réunion, de nos livres, vraiment de n'importe quoi qui donnait libre cours à notre fantaisie. J'étais impressionné par toute l'intelligence qu'elle avait. Elle avait vu tant de choses et était tellement expérimentée dans son domaine que ça m'a vraiment surpris. Je ne résolvais pas de crimes ; je n'avais aucune expérience de ce que j'écrivais dans la vraie vie – à ce moment-là du moins. C'était clair qu'elle avait vraiment utilisé quelque chose d'important pour elle lorsqu'elle avait écrit son livre. Bien sûr, la façon dont elle semblait manquer d'habileté sociale et de familiarités typiques était incroyablement attachante. J'étais déchiré entre l'envie de la prendre sous mon aile et la ramener dans ma chambre. Pendant que je pensais à ça, je me suis excusé pour aller à la salle de bains.»

Il fit une pause.

«Tout plan que j'avais en tête pour résoudre ce problème de harceleur avant qu'il ne puisse parler à Tempe fut détruit lorsque je suis revenu au bar. Il était plus grand que je pensais pour quelqu'un à une réunion d'écrivains. Il y avait quelque chose de mal dans la façon qu'il avait de se pencher sur le bar, la piégeant effectivement sur son siège. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je pouvais faire, mais depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'il essayait de l'emmener dans un bar, j'ai pris une rapide décision. J'étais plus arrogant que maintenant, alors j'ai juste marché vers le bar, le poussant sur le côté et m'excusant auprès de Tempe d'être en retard. Il s'était suffisamment reculé pour que je la lève de son siège. Nous devions être bizarres, moi toujours en smoking et Tempe habillée comme si elle sortait tout droit d'un magasin de randonnée. Elle m'a regardé avec interrogation, alors je lui ai fait un clin d'œil avant de me pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle comprenne que j'essayais de trouver un moyen d'éloigner son harceleur, et je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'elle a compris, mais cette femme m'a embrassé comme si elle faisait ça depuis le début. Ça m'a pris un moment pour comprendre qu'on s'était séparés, mais je lui ai demandé si le gentleman avec lequel elle parlait l'ennuyait. Elle est devenue toute pâle, alors je me suis adressé directement à lui. J'ai dit «est-ce que mademoiselle Brennan peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?» Il a juste fait «non» de la tête, la déception se lisant sur tout son visage, et il s'est dirigé vers la sortie du bar.»

Autre pause.

«Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, j'étais plutôt content de moi, alors j'ai rassis Tempe sur sa chaise et je lui ai proposé de lui payer une autre boisson. Elle a dit une de plus et qu'après elle aurait besoin d'aller se coucher. J'ai fait signe au barman de s'arrêter, et on est juste restés assis pendant la demi-heure suivante. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire de moi, mais elle n'était pas mécontente que je sois là. Ses yeux étincelaient le reste du temps pendant lequel nous sommes restés assis là. Lorsque nous avons tous les deux fini notre verre, elle m'a poliment laissé l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, juste au cas où le mec la suivrait toujours. Le reste, comme on dit, c'est une autre histoire.»

Le silence suivit la fin de son histoire. Ryan avait la tête appuyée sur un poing, la bouche grande ouverte. Esposito parla le premier :

«Vous vous connaissiez depuis aussi longtemps et on ne l'a jamais rencontrée ?

-Eh bien, je dois vous avouer que nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vue quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec le NYPD. J'étais occupé entre toutes les affaires et l'écriture de Nikki Hard. Mais nous avons commencé à nous reparler il y a plusieurs mois.»

Castle croisa brièvement le regard de Booth et y vit de l'incrédulité. Il se demandait quelle partie l'agent ne croyait pas.

«Mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de commencer une nuit. Beckett nous voudra tous frais et dispos demain matin pour travailler sur l'affaire.»

Tous les hommes se levèrent simultanément et s'étirèrent un peu avant de se diriger vers la porte. Castle fit signe au barman, laissant plusieurs billets sur la table pour la serveuse et regardant autour de lui pour voir que la plupart du bar était déjà vide. Il frappa Ryan dans le dos et frappa du poing Esposito avant de se tourner vers Booth.

«J'ai apprécié les boissons, monsieur Castle» dit Booth. Sa voix était glaciale, mais son ton semblait assez amical.

Castle pourrait dire que Booth était toujours plus que lui. L'histoire que Rick avait eue avec Tempe avait mis un fossé entre eux, c'était assez évident. Mais il n'avait rien contre le partenaire de Brennan. En réalité, il aimait déjà Booth, il pensait que c'était juste le Castle plus jeune, plus arrogant qu'il avait ressuscité.

«Bien sûr. Mais appelez-moi Rick s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais vous appeler Seeley, mais Tempe dit que vous n'aimez pas ça.

-Pourquoi n'en restons-nous pas aux noms de famille. Je suis Booth, vous êtes Castle.

-Ça me va» dit Castle en tendant la main.

Booth la saisit, puis jeta son sac dans le coffre avant de monter dans la voiture.

Castle pourrait jurer avoir vu l'agent se tourner dans son siège et le fixer alors que le taxi démarrait. Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il imaginait des choses, montant dans l'autre taxi attendant pour le ramener chez lui.

* * *

><p><em>Toujours la même chanson...<em>


	18. Quelque chose de nouveau

Chapitre 18 : Quelque chose de nouveau

Si c'était comme ça qu'étaient la plupart des morgues de la ville de New York, Brennan était impressionnée. Camille avait dit que c'était comme si elle avait travaillé dans un donjon non stérilisé, sombre et plein d'odeurs avant de venir au Jefferson. Même la nuit, cette morgue était lumineuse et propre. Ça sentait comme dans un hôpital. Tout était aux normes d'hygiène et, à la plus grande satisfaction de Brennan, organisé de façon logique.

«Donc l'autre moitié présumée de ce corps est toujours dans le New Jersey ?»

Beckett acquiesça.

«On a essayé de le garder, mais ils le garent. Le New Jersey peut être entêté quand il s'agit de tendre une main à New York.»

Brennan lui lança un regard d'appréciation.

«Je suis sûre qu'ils diraient la même chose de New York.»

Beckett sourit un peu et dit :

«Peut-être, gloussa-t-elle. Mais _c'est _l'autre moitié de ce cadavre.

-Je ne parlais pas de son identité, mais des parties du corps. Quelqu'un doit faire un inventaire complet de ces os et de voir s'ils sont tous là. Après que j'ai fait un exaen préiminaire ici, j'aurai besoin de tout envoyer au Jefferson pour des analyses et l'identification. Booth ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour récupérer les parties de corps du New Jersey.

-Combien de temps ?

-Combien de temps avant que quoi ? demanda Brennan.

-Combien de temps j'ai avant que je ne doive laisser cette affaire et tout envoyer à Washington ?»

Brennan posa le fichier qu'elle lisait.

«Kate, nous ne vous prenons pas l'affaire. Nous avons l'intention de travailler avec vous pour la résoudre. Simplement, les corps seront au Jefferson ; mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous perdez tous vos droits sur l'enquête. Ça pourrait en avoir l'air comme ça, mais Booth et moi en avons discuté et nous aimerions vraiment beaucoup travailler avec Rick et vous, ainsi qu'avec vos inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito, pour résoudre cette enquête.»

Brennan vit les épaules de Beckett se détendre.

«D'accord. L'agent Booth et vous allez retourner à Washington avec les corps ?

-Pas au début, étant donné que nous aimerions rester à New York pour mieux connaître l'affaire. Puis je rentrerai pour donner de l'aide dans le domaine médico-légal au Jefferson, et Booth pourrait ou pas retourner au F.B.I. pour utiliser ses ressources qui ne sont pas disponibles à distance. Je suppose que nous serons tous les deux de retour ici après un moment pour aider le travail des inspecteurs. Bien sûr, si nous résolvons cette affaire avant ça, certaines choses que j'ai dites ne seront pas nécessaires.»

Elle reprit le fichier et continua à lire les notes du médecin légiste sur le plus vieux jeu d'os.

Beckett laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle avait appelé le F.B.I., elle avait pensé que son activité sur l'affaire serait diminuée à partir de là.

«Je suis contente que nous travaillions tous ensemble sur cette affaire. Je n'aime pas délaisser ma juridiction du tout, mais au moins mon équipe a toujours une main dessus.

-Je comprends. Et vous deux, Rick et vous, m'avez impressionnée par votre besoin de toujours prendre part dans la résolution de l'enquête. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour faire en sorte que ça arrive, comme Booth.»

Brennan fit une pause, scrutant une radiographie de cage thoracique et les notes à l'arrière.

«Où sont ces os ?»

Avant que Beckett ait pu chercher un numéro de référence, Brennan était déjà du côté des casiers sur le mur, en ouvrant un et faisant glisser le plateau. Beckett la rejoignit de l'autre côté du plateau.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il y a une sérieuse augmentation de la dégénérescence dans le cartilage reliant les côtes au sternum. J'ai corrigé il y a peu de temps un papier sur les foramens sternaux et j'ai dû faire des recherches sur les troubles liés au sternum. Ce niveau de dégénérescence sans perte significative d'os ou sans âge élevé implique une condition spéciale.

-Qui est ? dit Beckett, tentant de mener Brennan à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Le syndrome de Tietze, ou au moins une sévère costochondrite.

-Qui est ? dit à nouveau Beckett, cette fois parce qu'elle n'était pas médecin et qu'elle ne comprenait pas la signification de ces termes médicaux.

-Une inflammation des tissus conjonctifs et des muscles reliant la cage thoracique au sternum. Je dirais que c'était suffisamment grave pour être un syndrome de Tietze, qui est très douloureux. Ce type d'inflammation se trouve davantage chez les jeunes adultes, mais plus particulièrement chez ceux qui font un mouvement répétitif qui met de la pression sur les muscles et la structure squelettique du torse et les épaules. Bien sûr, le Tietze est aussi trouvé dans les accidents de voiture où les airbags ne marchent pas et qu'il y a un impact important avec la colonne vertébrale, mais le manque de traumatisme aux côtes suggère que mon autre théorie est plus vraisemblable.»

Beckett ne s'ennuya pas à tenter de lui faire dire quel type de mouvement. Elle eut un regard impuissant et espéra que Brennan comprendrait.

«Un rameur. Il y a un trouble qui se voit souvent chez les rameurs de compétition. Et, en se basant sur l'âge des os, il y a un homme qui a l'âge où l'on va à l'université qui ramait depuis des années.

-Mais ceux-là sont les plus anciens. Pouvez-vous réduire l'intervalle de temps au cours duquel il a été tué ?

-Hodgins peut. Je m'assurerai que ça soit sa priorité quand nous enverrons les preuves au Jefferson. Il aura besoin des os et du sac dans lequel ils ont été trouvés. Avec les os, Angela peut aussi faire une reconstruction faciale pour comparer avec le fichier des personnes disparues.»

Brennan eut l'impression d'avoir rempli sa mission lorsqu'elle rangea le plateau et ferma le casier.

«C'est bien que vous m'ayez amenée ici ce sour. Je peux envoyer par mail les notes sur les preuves pour ce corps à Hodgins et il pourra commencer une estimation de la date de la mort dès demain matin.»

Beckett baissa les yeux vers sa montre alors que les deux femmes revenaient à la table où les fichiers étaient posés. Les hommes étaient probablement toujours en train de boire, mais elle était fatiguée et devait toujours amener Brennan à son hôtel avant de rentrer elle-même chez elle.

«Tempe, voulez-vous rester ici plus longtemps ou pouvons-nous commencer la nuit ?

-C'est déjà la nuit, que voudriez-vous que ça soit d'autre ?»

Beckett soupira.

«Oh, dit Brennan, réalisant ce que Beckett voulait dire. Comme j'ai décidé d'organiser et d'envoyer les documents à Hodgins depuis l'hôtel, je pense que nous pouvons aller à l'hôtel maintenant. Merci Kate.

-De rien.»

Alors que Brennan rangeait tout dans son sac, elle demanda à voix haute :

«Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que Rick aurait raconté une histoire qui serait...»

Elle fit une pause, essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait avant de continuer.

«...inappropriée par rapport à son auditoire ?

-Vous voulez dire une histoire qui ferait que votre partenaire se sentirait mal à l'aise ?» demanda Beckett.

Brennan acquiesça.

«Castle n'y pense pas toujours quand il parle. Alors oui, je pense qu'il aurait pu faire ça. Enfin, on en aura le cœur net bientôt.»

Beckett ouvrit la porte à Brennan.

«Oui, acquiesça Tempe. La matinée de demain sera intéressante.»


	19. Pensées nocturnes

Chapitre 19 : Pensées nocturnes

Beckett ferma la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla. Après avoir passé quelques heures avec Brennan, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était surchargé. Elle était habituée au flot incessant de la conscience de Castle, mais avec Brennan tout était termes techniques qui devaient être expliqués. Parfois même les explications avaient besoin d'une explication. Une heure plus tard, Beckett avait réalisé qu'elle avait un dictionnaire médical sur pieds qui travaillait avec elle. Deux heures plus tard, Beckett était décidée à acheter un dictionnaire médical à la première heure le lendemain ; ainsi elle n'aurait pas à dire «Qui est ?» une fois de plus. Elle se demandait comment Booth supportait ça et se rappela de lui poser la question.

Alors que Beckett enlevait la chaîne de son cou et retirait la montre de son poignet, elle se demanda quel genre de souvenirs avait Brennan. Elle avait commencé à résoudre des affaires de meurtre pour une raison.

«Castle sait» se dit-elle. Castle avait lu dans Beckett avec une étrange précision lors de la première affaire sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Il aurait pu – non, il aurait – raconté à Brennan son histoire à elle.

Beckett ne savait rien de l'histoire de Castle et Brennan. Mais elle savait comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis de Castle après qu'il était entré dans sa vie et l'avait forcée à s'ouvrir. C'était un sentiment simultané de vouloir enlever le petit sourire du visage de Castle et de le laisser la supporter toute la nuit. Comme il l'avait presque fait l'autre nuit.

Josh. Elle était avec Josh. Pas Castle. Josh. Bien sûr, si vous mesurez une relation par le temps que vous passez avec quelqu'un, elle sortait à peine avec Josh – et pratiquement mariée à Castle.

«Heureusement, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on mesure une relation, se dit-elle. La confiance est plus importante que le temps.»

Elle fit une pause.

«Tu fais confiance à Castle. Tu lui confies ta vie. Toujours.»

Beckett tomba sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle commença à jouer l'avocat du diable avec elle-même, elle sut que c'était le moment déteindre la lumière et de mettre son esprit en veilleuse pour la nuit.

Pour une fois, Castle alla jusqu'au lit sans l'aide de sa fille après une nuit dehors avec les garçons. Bien sûr, cette nuit il avait trop de choses en tête pour être capable d'écrire avec un certain sens de l'organisation. Il pensait à Brennan et Booth. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il avait déjà demandé à Tempe, mais il avait toujours reçu la réponse rationnelle : «On travaille ensemble.»

Rick connaissait bien Tempe. Il se souvenait de sa colère envers Booth lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Booth ne savait pas quelque chose à propos de Brennan, ou ce qui la motivait, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle faisait se sentir ceux qui étaient près d'elle stupides et qu'il n'était pas son père. Ça l'avait atteinte directement au cœur.

Seeley Booth avait pris son temps pour voler le cœur de Tempe. Il n'était pas le premier à avoir détruit les murs qu'elle avait bâtis autour d'elle, mais il était sûrement le premier à l'avoir autant détournée de l'idée de les rebâtir.

Castle aurait souhaité être jaloux, mais Brennan n'était pas celle qu'il avait dans sa ligne de mire. Beckett était la Brennan de Booth. La femme qu'il voulait. Mais il supposait qu'elle était aussi le Booth de sa Brennan. Le flic de l'écrivain. Ils avaient tous tant de choses en commun.

Castle éteignit la lampe de chevet et vérifia son portable une dernière fois avant de glisser dans ses oreillers, une main couvrant une marque particulièrement piquante sur son cou. Non, ce n'était pas de Booth qu'il était jaloux.

«C'est Josh.»

Brennan posa sa valise dans le placard de la chambre d'hôtel, ayant fini de ranger ses biens dans les placards et sur le comptoir de la salle de bains. Elle sortit un carnet et un stylo de son sac, ainsi que quelques pièces venant des rapports des médecins légistes, ayant l'intention de prendre quelques notes supplémentaires avant d'aller se coucher. Mais son esprit n'était pas à l'enquête. Elle espérait vraiment que Rick n'avait rien dit à Booth pour l'énerver. Elle avait amené Booth là, elle l'avait présenté à rick, et elle avait pris un risque en le faisant. Ces deux hommes avaient tant d'importance. Castle avait été là le premier. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux. Booth était arrivé après. Il avait fléchi sa résolution et avait volé son cœur.

Brennan ne voulait rien de plus pour Castle et Booth qu'ils se comprennent mutuellement – qu'ils se respectent mutuellement. Elle savait qu'elle s'était ratée avec Booth, mais elle était patiente. Elle l'avait voulu lui lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé sur cette première affaire ensemble. Elle le voulait toujours et avait juste à attendre.

Brennan savait que ses amis pensaient qu'elle ne comprenait pas le monde. Ils pensaient qu'elle ne comprenait pas la psychologie. Ils avaient tort. Simplement parce qu'elle ne croyait pas que c'était une vraie science ou que ça avait autant de valeur que Booth et Sweets lui en donnaient, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait peur de tirer un avantage de ça. Dans ce cas, elle s'imaginait que ça serait utile. Rick connaissait son histoire avec Booth. Peut-être qu'il finirait de les mettre ensemble. Mais elle voulait que les deux hommes soient amis. Elle ne voulait pas que la colère les mette ensemble Booth et elle. Brennan espérait vraiment que Castle n'avait rien dit pour énerver Booth. Elle ne voulait pas que leur relation commence sur de mauvaises bases.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bains une heure plus tard pour aller au lit, elle s'arrêta. Elle pensait avoir entendu quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte, mais elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence. Elle haussa les épaules et se glissa dans le lit accueillant pour un repos bien mérité.

Booth était en colère. Il faisait les cent pas devant la télévision, un peu trop de bière dans l'organisme. C'était une chose que Brennan ait eu une relation avec Castle dans le passé. Mais revenir droit à son écrivain après avoir dit à Booth qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être avec lui était comme un suçon douloureux. Booth pensait qu'il était plutôt bon pour lire les gens, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait un si grand ego derrière celui-là. Il se demandait comment le lieutenant Beckett supportait ça et se rappela de lui poser la question.

Ça avait pris du temps, pensa-t-il. Il s'assit enfin et éteignit la télévision.

«Je ne suis plus avec Hannah maintenant, se dit-il. J'ai dit à Bones que ce n'était pas le bon moment.»

Mais il était prêt maintenant. Et elle était tombée dans les bras d'un autre homme. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que travailler sur l'affaire n'était pas pour Richard Castle, il l'avait crue. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était en colère contre Brennan ou Castle.

Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce que son corps faisait, il était dehors, dans le couloir de l'hôtel, marchant vers sa chambre. Dès qu'il atteignit sa porte, il perdit tout le courtage qu'il avait en se levant du canapé et dans le couloir. Elle était probablement déjà endormie. Il posa sa main sur la porte un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, une main sur chaque côté du cadre de la porte.

«Je sais, Tempérance.»

Il s'éloigna et revint dans sa chambre, le mal dans sa poitrine montant à chaque pas.


	20. Gêne

_Merci à Solealuna et adrian009._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 : Gêne<span>

Beckett, comme d'habitude, fut la première à arriver au bureau le matin suivant. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il y avait une espace important et propre pour Booth et pour Brennan pour mettre en place une sorte de base principale. Elle avait prévu d'installer Brennan dans une salle de conférence de taille moyenne qui avait un vidéo-projecteur et Booth à un bureau vide mais à l'écart dans l'open space. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace pour eux deux dans la salle de conférence, mais elle n'était pas sûre du fait qu'ils aient ou non besoin d'espaces de travail séparés. Si elle avait le choix, elle en aurait donné un à Castle depuis longtemps, mais elle savait que la chaise près de son bureau était son coin et qu'il ne serait heureux nulle part ailleurs. D'ailleurs, elle aimait bien le sortir de sa chaise si elle avait besoin du bureau.

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent ensemble environ une heure après Beckett. Entre eux deux, ils portaient une quantité décente d'équipement. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils approchaient du bureau de Beckett.

«Kate ? demanda Brennan. Où voudriez-vous que nous nous installions ?

-Bonjour agent Booth, Tempe. Je vous ai mise, Tempe, dans cette salle de conférence, là, dit-elle, se levant et conduisant les partenaires dans la zone maintenant préparée. Et pour vous, agent Booth, je ne savais pas si vous voudriez être ici aussi ou avoir un autre endroit pour vous-même. Cette salle est grande, mais j'ai un bureau dans l'open space si vous préférez.»

Brennan posa ses sacs sur la table de la salle de conférence.

«Il y a suffisamment de place ici pour nous deux, vous ne croyez pas Booth ?» Elle sourit sans grand enthousiasme.

Booth posa un grand sac sur la table.

«En réalité, ça ne serait pas dramatique que je sois dehors dans l'open space avec vous et les autres inspecteurs, Beckett. De cette façon, Bones pourrait être tranquille.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Booth» répliqua Brennan. Le sourire peu enthousiasmé avait été remplacé par un regard plein de déception.

«Non, non. Le lieutenant Beckett m'a déjà libéré un endroit. Indiquez-moi juste la bonne direction» dit Booth à Beckett.

Beckett montra le bureau du coin près de celui de Ryan. Booth laissa le sac qu'il avait posé sur la table et sortit de la salle en direction de son bureau. Beckett jeta un coup d'œil aux trois sacs sur la table.

«Ils sont tous à vous ? C'est pas mal d'équipement» dit-elle à Brennan, tentant d'éclairer son visage.

Brennan acquiesça simplement et commença à sortir son ordinateur portable et des câbles.

«Bien, il y a un vidéo-projecteur et un écran si vous voulez. Ils sont tous les deux dans une très bonne forme pour ce bureau.»

Elle fit une pause et regarda Brennan commencer à monter son équipement sans un mot.

«Tempe» fit-elle pour attirer l'attention de la femme. Lorsque les yeux de Brennan rencontrèrent les siens, elle poursuivit :

«Est-ce que Castle a dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ?

-Ça y ressemble. Booth ne m'a pas adressé plus de deux ou trois phrases de toute la matinée. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il semblait...triste.»

L'expression de Brennan correspondait à son commentaire sur celle de Booth.

«Je lui dirai deux mots lorsqu'il arrivera. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez. Mon bureau est juste à côté et la salle de repos est dans le hall.»

Alors que Brennan acquiesçait, Beckett la laissa seule. Elle revint dans l'open space, qui commençait lentement à se remplir. Elle remarqua Esposito sortir de l'ascenseur et lui dit «bonjour». Lorsqu'elle revint à son bureau, elle alluma et déverrouilla son ordinateur, et revint à la revue fastidieuse des dossiers de l'affaire.

Trente minutes plus tard, le bruit de la matinée dans l'open space était assourdissante. Ryan et Esposito travaillaient avec Booth, lui donnant des informations sur l'affaire. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait la plus grande partie du travail, Beckett les laissait prendre leurs marques avec l'agent du F.B.I. Ils avaient aussi développé un peu du rapport avec lui la nuit précédente. Malgré le sourire de Booth, elle pouvait dire que Brennan avait raison – il était blessé.

«Castle» marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Comme par hasard, l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et Rick Castle entra dans l'open space. Il avait deux grands sacs en papier dans les mains et se dirigea vers la salle de repos après être passé près de Beckett avec un gai «bonjour».

Beckett s'éloigna de son bureau et le suivit, ayant l'intention de le bloquer dans un coin quelque part et de découvrir ce qu'il avait réellement dit à Booth la nuit précédente. Elle marcha vers la salle de repos et s'arrêta net. Il déchargeait des boîtes de pâtisseries d'une des meilleures boulangeries-pâtisseries de la ville et des doses de café de tous les goûts. Sur la première assiette se trouvait sa pâtisserie préférée, un éclair au chocolat. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, Castle avait remarqué sa présence et mit l'éclair sur une assiette, y ajouta une serviette, la lui tendit et sortit une tasse de café d'un des sacs.

«C'est pour vous» dit-il, tendant le café.

Elle le prit, la bouche toujours ouverte devant la table couverte de bonnes choses.

Castle se pencha à travers la porte et appela Ryan et Esposito, puis vit Brennan dans la salle de conférence et se dirigea vers elle. Il revint quelques moments plus tard avec Brennan sur ses talons. Booth suivit les inspecteurs. Beckett, ayant récupéré de son bref choc, recula pour que tout le monde puisse entrer. Elle remarqua la tension lorsque Booth et Brennan tentèrent d'entrer en même temps. Ils reculèrent tous les deux pour permettre à l'autre de passer, puis restèrent au même endroit, aucun d'eux ne voulant entrer le premier. Enfin, après un geste de Booth, Brennan entra la première. Une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, Castle prit un moment pour expliquer ce que chaque chose était.

«Prenez quelque chose maintenant, parce que dès que le reste des oreilles du bureau auront entendu ce que Castle a ramené pour le petit-déjeuner, ça partira en cinq minutes» ajouta Ryan.

Dès que Ryan, Esposito, Booth et Brennan eurent pris quelque chose, Beckett disparut du champ de vision, prenant Castle par le bras et l'emmenant dans le couloir.

«Hey Beckett, ça fait mal ! protesta Castle. Je ne vais pas laisser partir le dernier donut au chocolat.

-Vous en aurez Castle. Je sais que vous avez aussi fait livrer une boîte à votre appartement. Je sais aussi qu'au moins la moitié de cette boîte-là est composée de donuts au chocolat. Ce sont aussi les préférés d'Alexis.»

Elle fit une pause, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle en savait vraiment beaucoup sur Castle – et aussi sur sa famille, apparemment.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Booth la nuit dernière ? Brennan dit qu'ils n'ont pas parler de toute la matinée.

-Elle a dit que c'était ma faute ?

-Elle n'en a pas eu besoin Castle. Vous laissez votre langue parler parfois.»

Il leva un sourcil.

«Littéralement, dit-il de façon suggestive.

-Taisez-vous et répondez à ma question.»

Il recula et s'appuya contre un mur, les bras dans ses poches de pantalon.

«Les garçons ont parlé de sport un moment. Puis on a partagé des affaires bizarres. En même temps, Tempe ne partage pas les affaires les plus juteuses. Vous devriez en écouter quelques-unes» dit-il.

Voyant ses bras croisés et ses lèvres pincées, il continua.

«Puis Ryan et Esposito ont demandé comment j'avais recontré Tempe. Alors j'ai raconté une histoire. Voilà.

-Et sachant ce que vous savez sur Tempe et l'agent Booth, voyez-vous une raison pour laquelle cette histoire aurait pu l'énerver ?»

Elle reporta les yeux sur l'open space et vit Booth s'asseoir avec Ryan et Esposito. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Brennan porter devant la lumière une radio dans la salle de conférence. Puis elle revint sur Castle. Son visage était rose et il semblait penaud.

«J'ai peut-être exagéré un peu l'histoire pour le taquiner.

-Vous devez parler à Tempe là maintenant. Je le pense, Castle. Maintenant.

-Je suis resté en dehors de l'amour, dit-il.

-Mais pourquoi diable voulez-vous taquiner un agent du F.B.I. ? Vous êtes fou ?»

Elle 'était proche de lui à présent, envahissant son espace personnel pour créer un effet.

«Non, c'était parfaitement logique, ce que je pense que Tempe appréciera. Je peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tempe a senti il y a un moment maintenant qu'elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Elle sait enfin que Booth est qui et ce qu'elle veut. Booth est parti après qu'elle l'a refusé et s'est mis avec cette journaliste. Il l'aimait, elle lui a brisé le cœur. Tempe, pendant que Booth et cette fille sortaient ensemble,a réalisé qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être sortie avec Booth. Lorsque lui et la journaliste ont rompu, Tempe a pensé que c'était sa chance, mais ensuite il n'a plus voulu sortir avec personne. Ça a eu lieu il y a deux ou trois mois. Elle attend simplement qu'il soit prêt. J'ai pensé que peut-être s'il était un peu jaloux, ça lui ferait faire un pas vers Tempe.»

Beckett resta debout en silence un moment et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

«Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Cette histoire de votre rencontre avait une partie romantique ?»

Elle tentait d'ignorer la jalousie.

Il acquiesça.

«Elle a pris l'avion pour New York pour dîner avec vous. Entre votre histoire et ce rendez-vous, que pensez-vous que ça implique ?»

Elle regarda la reconnaissance arriver sur son visage.

«Mais je n'ai pas dormi avec Tempe.

-Merci, capitaine évidence. Allez lui parler et remettez ça en ordre !

-Ouais.»

Elle s'écarta du chemin pour qu'il puisse passer près d'elle. Elle fit une pause pendant un moment avant de se replonger dans la salle de repos maintenant pleine pour prendre son éclair caché et son café. Au moment où elle s'assit à son bureau, Castle était assis près de Brennan dans la salle de conférence, leurs têtes proches alors qu'il expliquait la situation. Beckett soupira et prit un morceau de pâtisserie. Elle se demandait ce que Castle ferait sans elle pour le guider vers la réparation de ses bêtises.

_Alors ?_

_Je ne publierai pas avant le 15 septembre si je n'ai pas au moins quatre reviews...désolée pour ceux qui commentent, mais avec 10 personnes abonnées aux alertes et 8 qui l'ont mis en favori..._


	21. Identité

_Merci à Solealuna, TempBrennan, adrian009, Sarah d'Emeraude (20 fois), Mag et yellou._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : Identité<span>

«On a peut-être une identité dans la base des personnes disparues» dit Ryan, suffisamment fort pour que toute l'équipe l'entende au-dessus du bruit de l'open space.

Booth fut le premier à rejoindre l'inspecteur à son bureau ; Brennan fut la dernière. Ils se placèrent tous de façon à ce que chacun puisse voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

«J'ai dû chercher en dehors de la zone un moment avant de trouver ça, mais c'est plutôt une bonne correspondance, continua Ryan.

-Max Avery, lut Beckett. 20 ans, étudiant de deuxième année à Yale.

-Dans l'équipe poids lourd, continua Brennan, lisant la page plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un étudiant de Yale faisait à Manhattan ?» demanda Castle.

Le silence suivit la question.

«Découvrons-en plus sur ce garçon, dit-il. Je veux une identification positive avant de parler aux parents, si on peut les trouver.

-J'aurai ça dans une ou deux heures si possible, répliqua Brennan. Pourriez-vous m'imprimer ça et me l'envoyer par mail s'il vous plaît inspecteur Ryan ?

-Bien sûr.»

Brennan était déjà sur le chemin du retour à la salle de conférence quand elle entendit sa réponse. Elle composa le numéro du laboratoire sur le chemin.

«Hodgins, où en es-tu avec l'estimation de la date de la mort ?»

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit devant son ordinateur portable.

«Tu devrais l'avoir bientôt, d'accord. S'il te plaît, tu peux faire en sorte que cette reconstruction faciale devienne la pus grande priorité d'Angela ? Merci. Est-ce qu'elle a déjà fait une estimation avec les radios et les photos ? Bien. Elle pourra finir dès qu'elle recevra le crâne. Oui,dans quelques heures je suppose. J'ai fait préparer au médecin et envoyer ce dont chacun de vous a besoin ce matin. Je t'envoie aussi un rapport sur une personne disparue dont je crois qu'elle pourrait correspondre avec la victime. Nous le ferons dès que j'aurai la confirmation. D'accord, appelle-moi dès que tu as quelque chose pour nous.»

Elle fit une pause et posa son téléphone sur son autre oreille.

«Oui, je voudrais parler à Angela.»

Une autre pause.

«Salut Ange. Booth va bien. Non, on ne l'a pas fait. Eh bien, les quartiers de New York dans lesquels nous sommes allés n'étaient pas très romantiques – l'aéroport, une morgue, le poste de police du 12ème district. De toute façon, il est énervé et pas très sociable. Quelque chose que Rick lui a dite. Je te le dirai plus tard. Tu as commencé la reconstruction faciale ? Bien.»

Elle soupira et s'effondra dans sa chaise.

«Ange, on va bien. Je lui parlerai plus tard, mais nous sommes très occupés avec l'affaire. D'accord, je réfléchirai à faire ça après le dîner. Non, on ne le fera pas à l'extérieur de la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel après le dîner. Ange, je vais raccrocher. Oui, au revoir.»

Elle mit fin à l'appel et posa doucement son téléphone sur la table. Elle prit une douce et lente inspiration en préparation du retour au travail.

«Comment va Angela ?» demanda Booth depuis l'encadrement de la porte, qui était hors de son champ de vision à cause de sa position avachie et de son ordinateur ouvert. Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés.

Brennan sursauta. Réalisant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il l'avait surprise, elle tenta de le cacher en faisant semblant de s'asseoir rapidement. Elle pouvait dire qu'il regardait pile dans sa direction.

«Booth. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quelque part entre «nous sommes très occupés avec l'affaire» et «faire ça après le dîner».

-Oh. Eh bien, vous savez comment est Angela.

-Bien sûr» dit-il.

Il s'éloigna du montant de la porte et traversa la pièce dans sa direction.

«Écoutez-moi, nous avons besoin de cette identité sur Max Avery. Est-ce que Hodgins a quelque chose ?

-Non, Booth. Il n'a pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps ou de choses sur lesquelles travailler. Donnez-leur du temps, s'il vous plaît. Les paquets que j'ai envoyés au Jefferson devraient bientôt y être. Vous savez qu'ils nous préviendront dès qu'ils découvriront quoi que ce soit. On a juste trouvé la victime possible.

-J'aime classer mes affaires aussi rapidement que possible, Bones.»

Elle sentait la tension dans sa voix. Elle était forte, comme un élastique étiré au maximum.

«Cinq minutes sont un laps de temps irraisonné pour espérer résoudre une affaire. Surtout une de nos affaires.

-Résolvons juste celle-là pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Au moins ayez la confirmation de cette identité pour pouvoir aller dîner.»

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard.

Brennan pouvait dire que c'était le mauvais moment pour l'inviter à dîner comme elle l'avait prévu, c'ezst pourquoi elle le laissa partir. Elle le surprendrait plus tard avec du Thaï à l'hôtel. Elle avait besoin de lui expliquer des choses – et elle avait besoin de le faire ce soir-là.

* * *

><p>Castle et Beckett s'appuyèrent contre le bureau de Beckett et regardèrent le tableau au même moment. Ils étaient silencieux lorsqu'ils relurent ce qui était là et tentaient d'avoir des théories sur ce qui n'y était pas.<p>

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a encore l'air d'être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, Castle ? demanda Beckett à voix basse alors qu'elle regardait Booth revenir dans son espace de travail.

-Eh bien, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais fait. Elle a dit qu'elle lui parlerait. Elle n'a pas dit quand, murmura Castle. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-Vous pouvez lui parler directement.

-Tempe m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. J'ai fini mon travail ici.»

Beckett renifla.

«Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à l'affaire s'il vous plaît ?» demanda Castle.

À son roulement d'yeux et acquiescement, il continua.

«Si Max Avery est la victime, on doit en réalité découvrir s'il avait le syndrome de Tietze.

-Esposito cherche déjà tous les rapports médicaux qu'on peut avoir sur lui. Mais pourquoi était-il à Manhattan ?

-Vous voulez dire pourquoi une moitié de lui a été trouvée à Manhattan ? On ne sait pas où il a été tué. On a trouvé une moitié d'une des autres victimes au New Jersey.

-Pour que le raisonnement soit plus facile, supposons qu'il a été tué ici. Allez-y Castle, écrivez l'histoire. Pourquoi serait-il venu ici ?

-Ça dépend du moment de l'année, je suppose. Vacances, compétition, entraînement. Voyage scolaire ? On n'a pas suffisamment d'éléments. Quand a-t-il été porté disparu ?»

Beckett se rapprocha du tableau pour lire le fichier des personnes disparues.

«Printemps 2006.

-Ils font des compétitions au printemps. Peut-être qu'il _était _là pour une compétition.

-Ici, fit Beckett en pointant du doigt un paragraphe du texte. Plusieurs camarades de l'équipe l'ont vu quand ils bus du bus pour une compétition avec la Columbia University. Ils croient l'avoir vu quand ils sont repartis, mais il n'est jamais revenu à son appartement à Yale.»

Elle se tourna vers Castle.

«Ils pensent qu'il a disparu lorsqu'il est rentré dans le Connecticut, commença-t-elle.

-Mais il n'est jamais monté dans ce bus» dit Castle, finissant la phrase pour elle.

* * *

><p>Booth répondit à l'appel dès la première sonnerie sans même regarder le nom de l'appelant.<p>

«S'il te plaît Cam, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour moi.»

Il leva les yeux pour voir trois inspecteurs et un écrivain dont les yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

«Mais de ton côté, ces restes sont-ils ceux de Max Avery ? Bien, Angela confirmera la reconnaissance faciale. Que dit Hodgins que la date de la mort ? Très bien, je lui demanderai.»

Booth regarda par-dessus son épaule Beckett et lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle sache qu'ils avaient raison sur l'identification.

Au commentaire suivant de Camille, Booth se pencha sur son bureau et baissa la voix.

«Ne commence pas à faire ça, Camille. Ne m'appelle pas Seeley. Elle a dit «non», ensuite j'ai dit «non» et c'est juste trop tard pour nous deux. Elle habite pratiquement avec l'écrivain. Laisse tomber. Je le pense, Camille.»

Il raccrocha et se leva pour rejoindre les inspecteurs.

«Alors on est sûrs qu'il s'agit de Max Avery ? demanda Beckett.

-Les fouines sont très intelligentes. Si elles disent que c'est lui, alors c'est lui. Je vais vérifier avec Bones la date de la mort et la comparer avec le rapport de disparition. Si ça correspond, on commencera à interroger dès qu'on pourra.»

Booth s'éloigna de ce qu'ils appelaient le «tableau» et alla dans la salle de conférence. Brennan avait le téléphone sur l'oreille ; alors, pour la première fois ce jour-là, il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et attendit. Cette fois, tout ce qu'il entendait était en langage scientifique. Une partie de la tension qu'il supportait partait simplement en la voyant travailler.

Brennan mit fin à l'appel et leva les yeux vers lui.

«Angela et Camille sont certaines qu'il s'agit de Max Avery.

-Camille me l'a dit. Quelles sont les conclusions de Hodgins sur la date de la mort ?

-Hodgins et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que la date de la mort et la date de disparition du fichier concordent. Les os sont vieux, alors c'est dur à dire, mais on dirait qu'ils y étaient tous au même moment. Je crois qu'il a été tué à New York et qu'ensuite ses amis et sa famille l'ont porté disparu un ou deux jours après, quand ils ont réalisé qu'il n'était pas au Connecticut.»

Elle fit une pause.

«Aurez-vous besoin de mon aide pour les interrogatoires ?

-Non Bones. Beckett et moi allons nous partager la famille et les camarades avec Ryan et Esposito. On n'aura probablement rien avant demain matin. Si vous pouvez continuer de faire ce que vous faites avec les os, on continuera à s'occuper des vivants.»

Il regarda sa montre et revint sur Brennan, se doutant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner.

«Vous savez, pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas la journée ? Il est plus de six heures et vous devez avoir faim.

-Je préfère continuer de travailler Booth.»

Il était habitué à recevoir cette réponse, et sa réponde était automatique.

«Alors prenez quelques choses avec vous et travaillez là où c'est plus confortable.

-Et vous ?»

Il soupira.

«Je vais finir quelques choses avec les policiers et rentrer.

-Je peux vous attendre si vous voulez, dit-elle.

-Non, je demanderai à Esposito de me déposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Bonne nuit Bones.

-Bonne nuit Booth. Si vous pensez à quelque chose, passez par ma chambre.»

Il sortit de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour la voir le regarder à travers l'open space. Plus il lui parlait, puis sa colère partait. Il se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait l'énerver à certains moments et le calmer à d'autres. Il reconnaissait au moins qu'elle était toujours agréable pour lui même s'il avait été très froid avec elle toute la journée. Peut-être que résoudre cette affaire et partir de New York, et des plates-bandes de Castle, pourrait leur donner une chance d'être ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	22. Réconciliation

Chapitre 22 : Réconciliation

Brennan attendit jusqu'à sept heures pour que la nourriture lui soit livrée dans sa chambre. Elle voulait s'assurer que Booth serait de retour lorsqu'elle le surprendrait avec le dîner. Rick lui avait donné le nom de l'homme qui dirigeait l'un des meilleurs restaurants Thaï de la ville – et Beckett avait confirmé cette suggestion. Mais dès qu'elle eut le sac de nourriture à emporter dans une main et l'autre main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se figea.

Elle se demandait si elle faisait bien. La tradition basique américaine avait toujours fait que le mâle devait faire le premier pas dans une relation et là elle allait contre ça. Mais Booth n'avait-il pas fait le premier pas comme elle en avait l'impression bien avant ? Il lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule pour lui. Elle l'avait refusé. Au moment où elle avait fait cette erreur, elle l'avait perdu. Techniquement, pensait-elle, ça serait le troisième pas. Il avait fait le premier, elle avait fait le deuxième et maintenant elle ferait le troisième.

Elle retira sa main de la porte, commençant à douter encore davantage d'elle-même. Allait-elle réellement faire un pas ? Était-ce sa motivation ? Ou ce dîner n'était-il qu'une façon de s'expliquer ? Peut-être faisait-elle un pas trop grand en pensant qu'elle ferait une sorte de pas.

Elle arrêta son monologue intérieur un moment pour se calmer. Elle devait trouver un objectif. Elle allait prendre le dîner avec Booth pour lui expliquer où Rick était apparu dans sa vie. C'était son objectif. Si elle faisait ça simplement, elle pourrait le faire. Si d'autres choses lui venaient pour compléter son objectif, elle les prendrait. Les épaules droites et la poitrine relevée, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle tâta sa poche de jean où elle avait mis sa clef pour être sûre qu'elle était là avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle. Faisant un pas dans le couloir, elle se tourna vers la gauche et défila presque vers la porte de Booth, la chambre numéro 2004.

«L'année où nous nous sommes rencontrés» se dit-elle silencieusement, souriant. C'était le moment pour un départ plein de fraîcheur. Elle frappa fermement à la porte et attendit.

«Bones ? demanda Booth alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Ça va ? Tout va bien ?»

Ses yeux scrutaient le couloir autour d'elle dans un geste de protection.

«Bien sûr.»

Elle leva le sac.

«J'ai amené le dîner.»

Elle avait l'habitude d'être ennuyée par sa sollicitude. Elle se demandait quand elle avait commencé à y penser – elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le bon mot.

Son discours interrompit ses pensées.

«Oh. Je pensais que vous aviez déjà des projets pour le dîner.»

Elle repensa à la partie de la conversation téléphonique à laquelle il avait assisté.

«J'en avais. C'étaient mes projets. Je voulais vous surprendre. Et il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler.

-D'accord» dit-il, s'écartant de la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

Elle posa le sac de nourriture sur la table et survola sa chambre des yeux. Comme pour son billet d'avion, elle lui avait payé une chambre Deluxe sans lui dire. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait un salon avec un canapé, une table et une télévision , une télévision se trouvant également dans la chambre. Des dossiers étaient éparpillés sur la table, une bouteille de bière posée dessus.

«Oh, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas pensé à ramener de boissons.

-Il en reste cinq comme ça, dit-il, montrant la bouteille verte, dans le mini-bar. Je les ai achetées en rentrant du poste. Mais le mini-bar est bien rempli.

-Je prendrai juste une bière.»

Elle commença à sortir la nourriture du sac sur la table alors qu'il sortait une bouteille fraîche du mini-bar.

«Est-ce que je peux mettre ça quelque part où elles seront rangées ?»

Elle commença à faire des piles des dossiers.

«Laissez-les là. Peut-être qu'on pourra découvrir quelque chose en mangeant.»

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Brennan était encore consciente de la gêne qui avait pris place entre eux. Elle devait dire ce qu'elle allait dire et mettre fin à cette tension.

«Booth, ce pourquoi je suis venue n'est pas l'affaire.

-Je m'en doutais. Mais d'habitude, quand on mange ensemble, on finit en parlant d'une affaire. C'est juste la façon dont nous fonctionnons, Bones.»

elle prit une inspiration.

«En réalité, je suis venue vous parler de Rick.»

Booth s'étouffa avec un peu de la nourriture Thaï qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il recrachait sa nourriture, il ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux.

«Vous savez quoi Bones ? Ça va. Castle et vous, je veux dire. Je ne me mettrai pas entre vous. Il m'a dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.»

Bones posa sa boîte sur la table. Elle sentait son visage devenir nerveux, jusqu'à la colère.

«Alors soit vous n'écoutiez pas, soit vous êtes devenu la victime des histoires surdramatiques de Rick.»

Il posa aussi sa nourriture.

«Je ne crois pas Bones. Ça me paraît clair. J'ai tout parfaitement entendu, tout comme le ton arrogant de sa voix. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre cette histoire, alors que vous étiez venue ici par avion un moment pour un rendez-vous avec lui !»

Il s'appuya sur la table, ses yeux à présent plongés dan les siens. Son ton avait changé et était devenu bas et dangereux.

«J'ai arrêté de jouer il y a longtemps, Bones, et je ne prendrai pas un risque de plus sur quelque chose qui ne peut pas exister. Peut-être que pour une fois, je devrais suivre votre conseil et arrêter d'écouter mon instinct.»

Brennan pouvait sentir les larmes couler. Il devait penser qu'elle lui disait qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Qu'elle voulait Rick plus que tout.

«Vous vous trompez, dit-elle. Rick vous a raconté sa version de notre rencontre. Je sais pourquoi parce qu'il me l'a dit aujourd'hui. Mais cette histoire était destinée à vous rendre jaloux. Booth, vous ne comprenez pas ?

-J'ai compris plutôt clairement cette partie.

-Mais pas pour la bonne raison.»

Elle s'éloigna de la table et s'arrêta près de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteinte, elle se retourna et s'appuya sur le petit rebord. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

«Quand j'ai rencontré Rick, je venais d'écrire mon premier livre. Il n'était pas le premier mâle alpha que je rencontrais, bien sûr, mais il était celui qui montrait le plus clairement les caractères que j'avais appris. Il était charmant et riche, et aurait pu avoir la plupart des femmes du bar cette nuit-là. Une partie de ce qui fait de lui un mâle alpha est qu'il le savait.»

Booth se leva brusquement.

«Mais le fait qu'il le savait et qu'il s'en _servait_, Bones, est ce qui fait de lui un salaud. Vous ne voyez pa ça ?»

Alors qu'il parlait, il contournait la table, et se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas d'elle.

«S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir.»

Elle fit une pause. Elle savait que c'était ça. C'était le moment pour elle de jouer cartes sur table.

«On a flirté, c'est vrai. Quand il m'a parlé, ça n'était pas la façon de parler à laquelle je m'attendais de la part d'un homme qui veut juste une autre femme dans son lit. Il parlait avec intelligence et charme. Il m'a prise sous son aile, et m'a ouvert à moi et à mes écrits de nouvelles opportunités. Quand il m'a ramenée chez lui pour rencontrer sa fille, en pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'un modèle de femme forte dans sa vie, j'ai tout de suite adoré ses manières et son intelligence à elle aussi.»

Elle vit les yeux de Booth briller à la dernière partie – elle savait qu'elle avait mentionné Alexis, mais il ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué quand elle l'avait fait.

«Le côté familial de Rick est ce qu'il est vraiment, surtout maintenant. Il est tout d'abord un père. C'était cette partie de lui, son cœur, qui m'attirait chez lui. Il me comprenait, pas seulement l'écrivain en moi, mais la scientifique aussi. Il trouvait mon léger manque d'habiletés sociales attachantes.»

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle trouvait enfin le mot qu'elle ne trouvait pas plus tôt pour décrire la protection de Booth. Elle sentit un sourire venir sur ses lèvres alors que son cerveau et son cœur étaient connectés. Ses émotions grandirent et elle sut soudain qu'elle pouvait continuer – sachant qu'elle dirait enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre. Elle pouvait effacer la colère qui se jouait sur ses traits et dans sa position avec une simple constatation.

«Mais Rick n'est pas la personne que je veux, Booth. Rick est mon protecteur, mais pas comme vous vous l'êtes. Rick est comme un grand frère, il l'est devenu quand il a vu que j'avais désespérément besoin de repères que mon propre grand frère pourrait ne jamais me donner. Je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai parlé de vous. Il essayait de vous rendre jaloux avec cette histoire, mais pas de nous éloigner. Il a fait ça pour nous mettre ensemble.»

Elle se redressa, ayant peur de s'approcher de lui, mais voulait désespérément se rapprocher de lui.

«Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire Tempérance ? Dites-moi.»

Elle voyait la colère commencer déjà à disparaître alors que l'espoir entrait dans son esprit. Elle frissonna de plaisir au son de son prénom sur ses lèvres.

«Je ne veux pas Rick Booth» répéta-t-elle. Cette fois elle ajouterait ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

«Je n'aime pas Rick. J'ai raté ma chance avant et j'avais peur avant. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.»

Il fit un pas, anticipant, et resta ainsi.

«C'est vous. Je vous ai toujours voulu.»

Elle laissa la tension qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle supportait avec ces mots. Elle respira doucement, remplissant sa voix d'énergie.

Avant qu'elle le sache, il avait supprimé l'espace entre eux. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle eut enfin l'expérience sensorielle que ses rêves et fantaisies ne pourraient jamais égaler. La main qu'il avait mise dans ses cheveux rassembla ses cheveux en arrière, puis il l'embrassa – et le monde était toujours là. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on disait qu'ils voyaient des feux d'artifice ou entendaient des chœurs chanter. Tempérance Brennan n'avait certainement jamais expérimenté de telles choses. Mais ce soudain calme qui était entré en elle quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées était équivalent. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, pas de lumière, et pas de pensée. C'était seulement eux deux.

Ils pouvaient sentir l'énergie sous la peau de l'autre. Alors que Booth détournait la tête pour adoucir le baiser, elle colla son corps au sien. Il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, laissant le mur la presser contre lui et autorisant ses mains à se déplacer librement. Lorsqu'il sentit son gémissement, plutôt qu'il ne l'entendit, ses mains encadrèrent son visage et éloigna ses lèvres de celles de Brennan. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pleins de confusion, se demandant pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Il avait quelque chose à dire avant qu'ils ne poussent plus loin leur passion.

«Tempérance, lorsque j'ai dit «je sais», je le pensais. Je sais. Vous êtes ma partenaire, et je vous aime.»

Brennan ne savait pas comment elle trouvait sa voix. Elle était engourdie de la tête aux pieds, de chaque muscle. Mais elle arriva à prendre une inspiration et dit :

«Montrez-moi Booth, s'il vous plaît. Faites-moi l'Amour.»

Elle vit ses yeux noircir en guise de réponse.

«Vous êtes sûre ?»

Elle sourit simplement et l'embrassa encore. Elle se sentait pressée contre le mur encore davantage, et sut qu'il avait reçu le message.


	23. Terminé

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà un chapitre qui devrait faire très plaisir aux fans du Caskett..._

_Merci à adrian009, Solealuna, TempBrennan et haku._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 : Terminé<span>

Beckett soupira alors qu'elle sortait du parking en voiture. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le léger rejet de Castle lorsqu'elle avait décliné son invitation à dîner parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec Josh. Elle se sentait mal, mais avoir un rendez-vous avec Josh était difficile. Sachant qu'elle ne parlerait pas de l'affaire avec Josh lui donnait l'espoir de pouvoir ne pas y penser pendant un moment. Elle n'était pas pressée, mais elle arriva au restaurant avant Josh. Ils étaient déjà venus dîner ici, et elle se souvenait à quel point ça semblait romantique ce soir-là. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble juste quand Castle était parti pour l'été et aussi de son esprit. Elle prit un tabouret au bar, souhaitant avoir pris le temps de rentrer chez elle et de changer ses vêtements de policière pour quelque chose de plus féminin. C'était dur de mettre le travail de côté quand elle portait une partie de lui.

Elle prenait son deuxième verre de vin quand Josh arriva. Ils furent rapidement assis. Beckett lui demanda comment s'était passée sa conférence dans le Michigan, et les conversations personnelles furent le fil rouge de la discussion pendant le repas. Lorsqu'on apporta les cafés et les desserts, Beckett remarqua un changement sur le visage de Josh. Elle sentait qu'il pensait à dire quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Voulant attendre, elle prit un morceau de son dessert puis prit une gorgée de café, le regardant dans les yeux par-dessus la tasse. Ils étaient tristes.

«Katie, commença-t-il. J'ai des nouvelles.»

Beckett leva un sourcil dans une surprise feinte.

«De bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Ça dépend de comment tu le prends.»

Il agita son café, absent, alors qu'il cherchait la force de se lancer.

«Pendant que j'étais dans le Michigan, on m'a proposé un boulot. Tu sais à quel point j'aime New York, mais c'est le genre de travail qu'on ne refuse pas. Je serai l'Assistant Directeur du Service Chirurgical Cardiaque pour Adultes de l'hôpital à l'université de Michigan. Et c'est un hôpital d'enseignement, alors je pourrais devenir professeur si je voulais.

-Tu m'as dit que tu aimerais enseigner» dit-elle.

Un silence gêné suivit.

«Alors tu déménagerais où ?

-Ann Arbor, ou pas loin. Ce n'est pas loin de Detroit.»

Sa voix baissa.

«Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question, Josh.»

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et reposa ses avant-bras sur la table.

«Mais je ne peux pas te laisser refuser. C'est une excellente opportunité pour toi. Mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour un travail comme ça ?

-Si. C'est pourquoi c'est une si bonne opportunité. Mais Kate, dit-il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, si tu me dis de rester, je resterai. Je ferai ça pour toi – pour nous.»

Elle se demandait à quel point il était amoureux d'elle. C'était évident qu'il l'était. Il l'était vraiment et elle ne trouvait pas quand ça avait pu arriver. Mais en regardant en arrière, elle ne pouvait pas trouver un moment où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il y avait là un problème majeur : elle ne se rappelait pas être tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que c'était arrivé. Bien sûr, elle l'adorait, et elle le respectait, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle ne put se pousser à partager avec lui l'événement le plus marquant de sa vie – le meurtre de sa mère. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais il était évident que Josh était prêt à s'installer avec elle et à fonder une famille. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça et elle ne quitterait décidément pas son travail.

«Josh, tu es un bon médecin, et tu mérites ce travail. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas – faire mes bagages et tout quitter. C'est ma vie. C'est où ma vie a toujours été. Et je ne te demanderai pas de rester pour moi.»

Elle recula dans son siège, retirant ses mains des siennes.

«Kate, je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est juste un travail et il y aura d'autres propositions. Je veux dire, je veux l'acepter, mais pas si ça veut dire que tu restes ici et que nous mettons fin à cette relation.

-Je ne veux pas non plus ça, dit-elle, ne se croyant pas elle-même. Mais le regret est une émotion intense. Tu l'auras que tu restes ou que tu partes, et je pense que ça sera pire si tu restes.»

Elle prit une douce inspiration, préparant son cœur à la blessure qu'il allait recevoir, et continua.

«Peut-être que c'est mieux qu'on se dise au revoir et qu'on garde un bon souvenir de notre relation.»

Le serveur arriva à un moment opportun de silence pour glisser l'addition sur la table. Josh secoua doucement la tête, comme s'il était surpris de l'issue de leur discussion. Il passa la main dans la poche de sa veste et glissa une carte de crédit sur le petit plateau sans le regarder. Kate but une gorgée de café et prit un autre morceau de tarte au chocolat, sentant le poids de ce qui venait juste d'arriver s'appuyer sur elle comme une couverture. Et elle sentait une larme monter dans le coin de son œil.

Le serveur était de retour avec le reçu et, une nouvelle fois, Josh le rangea sans vraiment le regarder.

«C'est vraiment réel Katie ?» demanda-t-il.

Elle voyait sa résolution tourner dans son esprit et sentit le soudain besoin de s'enfuir.

«Je pense que oui, Josh. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver.»

Il acquiesça.

«Le poste de police» dit-il, terre-à-terre. Un sourire arriva sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit.

«Bien sûr. Où pourrais-je être sinon ?»

Elle fit une pause.

«Je le pensais.

-Je sais. Et c'est pareil pour moi.»

Ils se levèrent en même temps. Josh lui serra la main alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte. Elle le laissa tenir sa main, et le laissa marcher près de lui pour la dernière fois avant qu'ils se séparent. Il poussa son dos du coude jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente devenir solide et l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa aussi, prenant le chirurgien dans son cœur avant qu'elle ne le laisse sortir de sa vie. Il s'éloigna lentement, et elle posa une main sur son torse pour la poser sur son cœur.

«On reste en contact» dit-il doucement. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la rue.

Elle le regarda, souriant alors qu'il se retournait pour la regarder avant de tourner au coin et de disparaître dans la nuit. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle s'éloigna du mur et se tourna pour trouver sa voiture. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la voiture. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle fut arrivée à sa voiture qu'elle laissa la larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle bascula la tête en arrière alors que d'autres larmes suivaient la première. Elle pensa que peut-être elle avait été amoureuse de lui – mais pas assez pour que ça dure toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Belle fin, non ?<em>

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	24. Enfin

Chapitre 24 : Enfin

Booth se réveilla dans le noir, et un corps chaud était blotti contre lui. Dès qu'il eut réalisé qu'il était réveillé et qu'il ne rêvait pas, il fut rempli d'émotions. Ils étaient enfin ce qu'il avait voulu pour eux depuis si longtemps. Il était tellement heureux de la tenir contre lui et de savoir qu'elle était prête pour cette relation. Il regarda l'horloge près du lit et vit qu'il était déjà minuit passé. Il se demanda s'il devait la réveiller, sentant que peut-être ils devraient parler de tout ce qui était arrivé les cinq dernières heures. Il bougea lentement pour pouvoir mieux voir son visage. Elle ne se réveilla pas au léger mouvement, et il resta dans cette position pour la regarder avant de s'endormir.

Puis son estomac gargouilla. Il laissa échapper un soupir à ce bruit, mais c'était trop tard – elle gémit doucement et commença à bouger, ses yeux s'ouvrant et sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres asséchées par le sommeil.

«Booth ? Quelle heure est-il ?»

Le soulagement le frappa comme une tonne de briques. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il s'était senti soucieux qu'elle se réveille et soit en colère, furieuse ou – ne plaise à Dieu – apeurée, mais il réalisa que cela avait été le cas. Elle savait où elle était et elle savait avec qui elle était. Et, par la même occasion, son corps dépourvu de vêtements contre le sien alors qu'elle s'étirait, elle savait définitivement pourquoi.

«Booth ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es réveillé ?»

Ses mots cassèrent son processus de réflexion.

«Oui Bones, je suis réveillé. C'est juste qu'il est plus de minuit. Rendors-toi.»

Son estomac gargouilla encore.

«En se basant sur les borborygmes qui viennent de ton abdomen, et sur le fait que nous n'avons jamais fini le dîner, je te propose de manger quelque chose. Depuis que je sens que j'ai faim aussi, je pense que je vais te rejoindre au lieu de me rendormir.

-Est-ce que tu viens de me dire que j'ai un élan ennuyeux dans les abdos ?»

Elle sourit. C'était un bruit chaud et pétillant qu'il n'aurait jamais pris pour le sien quand il l'avait entendu.

«Borborygmes, Booth. Ça veut dire que ton estomac gargouille.»

Elle s'assit, drapa la couverture autour d'elle, se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers la table où la nourriture Thaï et la bière étaient toujours. Elle alluma une petite lampe et il put voir la longue traînée de leurs vêtements, éparpillés comme de la chapelure de la fenêtre à la chambre.

Il vit le génie duquel il était tombé amoureux prendre une boîte de nourriture et de nouvelles baguettes. Elle prit sa bière à présent à température ambiante dans le creux de son bras et s'assit sur le petit canapé avant d'allumer la télévision. Il pouvait dire qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait manger, mais ignora ça.

«Attends-moi Bones» dit-il enfin.

Il enleva le drap du lit et le mit autour de sa taille. Prenant le reste de la nourriture, il s'assit près d'elle et commença à manger. Il roula les yeux en voyant le documentaire du National Geographic qu'elle avait mis et prit la télécommande de ses genoux.

«Un dessin animé ? demanda-t-elle quand il mit la rediffusion de nuit de Family Guy.

-Ils sont très gentils, Bones, dit-il, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Je pense que tu pourrais aimer ça. Dieu, cette nourriture est bonne même froide.»

Il prit une autre bouchée de sa boîte avant de tendre le bras et d'en prendre dans celle de Brennan.

Elle le regarda avec désapprobation mais ne dit rien.

«Je t'avais dit que Rick avait dit qu'ils étaient le meilleur restaurant Thaï de New York. Tu ne m'as pas crue ?

-Je t'ai crue. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru lui.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te réexpliquer que Rick et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Non Bones. J'ai compris ça maintenant. Mais tu devras quand même me donner du temps pour le connaître moi-même.

-D'accord. Promets que tu essaieras.

-Promis.»

Elle acquiesça et prit une gorgée de bière avant de prêter attention à la télévision.

«Les chiens ne parlent pas.»

Il soupira.

«Oui, ils n'ont pas non plus de bébés. Le dessin animé est toujours drôle pour autant.»

Il tendit le bras et tourna le visage de Brennan vers le sien pour un baiser. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lorsqu'ils se séparèrent lui fit poser sur la table leurs deux boîtes de nourriture sur la petite table et se réchauffer pour un autre tour entre les draps. Il lui ferait regarder Family Guy une autre fois.

Une heure plus tard, de retour dans le lit de Booth, étant enfin tombés des nuages et dans le sommeil, Brennan s'assit rapidement. Booth gémit :

«Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» demanda-t-il, inquiet de son mouvement plutôt violent.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

«Je pense que je sais peut-être pourquoi Max Avery a été tué.

-Bones, il est presque trois heures du matin. Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de ton ordinateur portable. Ou on peut aller dans ma chambre. J'aurai besoin de Hodgins et Camille pour faire quelques tests.

-En plus, je parierais que tu ne pourras pas dormir avant d'avoir regardé les restes de Max Avery, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-D'accord, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller. Pourquoi ne repars-tu pas maintenant dans ta chambre et je te rejoins dans quinze minutes avec le café et le petit-déjeuner ?

-Merci Booth» dit-elle. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement avant de pratiquement sauter du lit et prendre les vêtements sur le sol un par un. Il regarda son corps revêtir un soutien-gorge, une culotte et un pantalon alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre où il avait laissé son chemisier.

«S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas pensé à l'affaire toute la nuit, pleurnicha-t-il. Pas pendant que nous faisions – tu sais quoi, dit-il de façon suggestive avant que ses mots ne meurent dans sa gorge.

-Booth, tu sais très bien que tu as occupé mon cerveau pendant la majeure partie de la nuit. J'ai remarqué que je réfléchis le mieux juste avant de m'endormir et juste après m'être réveillée.»

Lorsqu'elle s'assit pour mettre ses chaussures, il se sortit enfin du lit et sortit un boxer et un tee-shirt de sa valise. Il tendit un bras pour la pousser contre lui alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Il tira son corps vers le sien, de la tête aux pieds, et l'embrassa lentement avant de la laisser partir.

«Quinze minutes, dit-il. Tu veux partager cette théorie avant de partir ?

-Drogue» dit-elle simplement. Elle partit.

«Drogue, se répéta-t-il. Il vaut mieux appeler Beckett.»

Il sortit son téléphone portable et grimaça en composant le numéro. Même s'il détestait recevoir un appel de ce genre à trois heures du matin.

Pendant qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde, il sortit un jean et un tee-shirt noir de la valise. Quand il entendit sa voix, il cliqua sur le bouton haut-parleur et posa le portable sur le lit pour pouvoir parler et s'habiller en même temps.

«Beckett, c'est Booth.

-Booth ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tempe a trouvé quelque chose ?»

Il sourit au fort bâillement qu'elle n'essaya même pas de cacher.

«Elle pense qu'elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Elle est déjà retournée dans sa chambre ici à l'hôtel et je vais la retrouver avec le petit-déjeuner. Je pense que vous pourriez vouloir être au courant.»

Il glissa une ceinture autour de sa taille et la boucla.

«Oui, en effet. Donnez-moi une demi-heure.

-Vous voulez du café ?

-Il est quelle heure ?»

Il grimaça encore en le lui disant.

«Trois heures.

-Alors oui, un café serait le bienvenu.»

Il attrapa sa veste sur le dossier d'une des chaises et se glissa dedans.

«D'accord, on se voit dans un moment.»

Juste avant qu'il ne raccroche, il entendit sa voix et s'arrêta.

«Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous bien dit que Tempe _retournait _dans sa chambre ?»

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, elle posa une autre question.

«Qu'est-ce que Tempe faisait dans votre chambre d'hôtel à trois heures du matin ?»

Il jura mentalement.

«Oh, je ne répondais pas à mon portable, alors elle a traversé le couloir et a frappé à la porte jusqu'à ce que je réponde. Ensuite elle est repartie dans sa chambre une fois qu'on en a eu parlé.»

Il se demanda à quel point il était évident que c'était un mensonge.

«Je vois. D'accord, je suis bientôt là.»

D'après son ton, le mensonge avait été trop évident. Il entendit la tonalité.

«Oh mon Dieu, marmonna-t-il. Je suis bien maintenant.»

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit pour demander la direction du café le plus proche ouvert 24h sur 24.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Contents, les fans de B&amp;B ?<em>

_Pour la suite, ce sera mardi prochain !_


	25. Etrange

Chapitre 25 : Étrange

Castle dit «au revoir» à Brennan et Booth tandis qu'il tenait la porte de la chambre d'hôtel pour que Beckett passe. S'il avait immédiatement regretté d'avoir répondu à l'appel de Beckett à trois heures du matin, il ne le regrettait plus du tout. La rencontre impromptue à propos de la nouvelle théorie de Brennan avait été – étrangement intéressante. Étant écrivain, il se disait qu'il devrait être capable de trouver un meilleur mot que «étrange», mais la simplicité à l'extrême était parfois la meilleure manière possible. Les particularités ne marchaient pas parce que, pour qui que ce soit d'autre, rien de particulier n'était arrivé. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos des deux dernières heures qui semblaient – oui, étrange. Il se considérait victorieux, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve réelle que ça soit vrai.

«Petit-déjeuner ? demanda Beckett tandis qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît.»

Castle laissa ses pensées et ses impressions flotter autour de lui pendant qu'ils se rendaient dans un café près du poste de police. C'était un endroit pour policiers, ce qui était évident au vu de la douzaine d'uniformes qui étaient hors service et qui se racontaient leurs soirées entre eux. Beckett salua deux d'entre eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur table habituelle dans le coin. Castle se glissa le premier sur la banquette, tournant le dos à la porte et aux fenêtres du café. Il avait appris bien avant que c'était dans la nature de Beckett de voir ce qui arrivait – et ça comprenait le fait de toujours avoir une vue sur la porte de l'établissement dans lequel ils étaient.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent seulement ouvrir le menu, une tasse de café fut posée devant chacun d'eux par Evelyn, la serveuse qui faisait le petit matin et qui avait la mémoire d'un éléphant.

«Bonjour lieutenant, monsieur Castle» dit-elle, son stylo sorti prêt à écrire une commande qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

-Je vous en prie Evie, combien de fois aurai-je à vous dire de m'appeler Ricky ?» demanda-t-il, sortant tout le charme qu'il pouvait avec seulement trois heures de sommeil dans son sac.

Il sourit quand les deux femmes roulèrent des yeux.

«Épinards et omelette à la fêta pour le lieutenant et du pain perdu pour l'écrivain, c'est ça ?» demanda Evelyn.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle continua :

«Et un croissant à déchirer.

-Dieu vous bénisse, Evie» dit Castle.

Alors qu'elle se retirait pour donner la commande, ils remirent leurs menus à leur place derrière les condiments. Castle commença à sucrer de son café comme si c'était une expérience scientifique jusqu'à ce que ça ait le bon goût. Beckett but le sien noir. Lorsque Castle eut bu la moitié de sa tasse pour son expérience, il se dit que c'était le moment de poser la question qu'il mourait d'envie de poser depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel.

«Alors, est-ce que cette rencontre vous a semblé un peu bizarre ?

-Bizarre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bizarre. Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose ?»

Castle savait que c'était le cas, mais voulait savoir si Beckett pensait la même chose ou non.

«Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il se passait ?

-J'ai vu deux personnes qui essayaient difficilement d'agir comme si elles n'avaient pas eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles et une personne qui était beaucoup plus silencieuse que d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle parlait d'une de ses affaires.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, Castle.

-Quelle partie ?»

Elle était intelligente, mais il voulait faire sortir quelque chose de sa bouche.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué l'un, l'autre, ou même les deux ?»

Il attendit tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de café et le regardait par-dessus la tasse.

«Pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus précis ? Tempe et Booth étaient toujours penchés l'un vers l'autre, ensuite ils se regardaient et reculaient immédiatement. Booth gardait une main sur son épaule puis l'enlevait. Tempe touchait tout le temps Booth de différentes façons ; il déglutissait instinctivement. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ?»

Beckett retira ses mains de la table alors qu'Evelyn posait leurs assiettes en face d'eux. Elle prit un morceau de son omelette.

«À chaque fois qu'elle vous regardait, elle souriait.

-Hein ?» dit Castle entre deux bouchées de pain perdu.

Elle posa sa fourchette et croisa leurs yeux.

«Vous avez demandé si vous aviez oublié quelque chose. C'était le cas. Quand vous deux vous regardiez, elle vous souriait.

-Ah, bien sûr. C'est parce qu'elle sait que mon plan a fonctionné. Ce n'était pas aussi direct que ce que je voulais, mais j'ai fait le travail.»

Il dit tout cela de façon terre-à-terre et continua à manger.

«Vous aviez prévu de le rendre furieux contre elle pour qu'ils soient ensemble.»

Elle roula des yeux.

«Vous n'avez même pas compris pourquoi l'histoire que vous lui avez racontée l'a mis en colère !»

Il lui sourit, rayonnant. Il ne dit pas un mot et laissa l'information faire son chemin dans sa tête, continuant à dévorer la nourriture en face de lui. Il adorait la voir comprendre. Cette fois ne le déçut pas.

Une rapide inspiration précéda la volée de mots qui passa au-dessus de la table dans sa direction.

«Vous m'avez menti ! Castle je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas du tout pourquoi votre petite histoire avait rendu Booth furieux alors que c'est exactement ce que vous vouliez faire. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vraiment dit à Tempe quand vous êtes allé lui «avouer» ce que vous aviez fait ?

-Oh, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais dit. Elle m'a dit que c'était une approche qui était d'une certaine façon peu orthodoxe, mais que peut-être elle pouvait faire en sorte que ça marche. Apparemment elle l'a fait – et apparemment grâce à moi.»

Il bomba le torse le plus fièrement possible, le sourire moins humble. Lorsqu'elle le fixa, il arrêta.

«Je vous ai menti pour la bonne cause, vous le savez. Et puis vous devez reconnaître que j'ai de vrais talents d'acteur.

-Ne recommencez pas Castle.»

Elle ponctua chacun de ses mots par un pointement de sa fourchette dans sa direction.

«Mentir à un officier de police est un crime, vous savez.

-Je n'étais pas dans le dossier, si ?

-Fermez-la.»

Elle sourit. Il déchira le croissant en deux et fit semblant d'être occupé en posant nonchalamment la question suivante.

«Alors, pourquoi étiez-vous si silencieuse ?

-Je n'étais pas silencieuse. J'écoutais. Il y a une différence, Castle.

-Vous voyez, vous pensez que je n'écoute pas, Beckett. Mais j'écoutais. Je sais qu'il y a une différence, qui est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande pourquoi vous étiez si silencieuse. Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi vous écoutiez aussi mal.»

Il espéra gagner un roulement d'yeux.

Elle ne le lui fournit pas. Elle ne dit même rien du tout. Elle se rassit en silence, tentant de trouver ses mots. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle posa de nouveau sa fourchette.

Ce type de comportement de la part de Beckett rendait nerveux Rick. Il posa aussi sa fourchette et lui donna son entière attention.

«Josh déménage dans le Michigan pour un travail.»

Elle fit une pause.

«Je ne pars pas avec lui.»

Le Castle intérieur applaudit. Son visage ne montrait aucune excitation.

«Oh, dit-il simplement.

-Oui. C'était une rupture amicale.

-Oui, c'est déjà ça. Même si ça peut faire mal, il n'y a pas de colère.

-Un peu trop aucune, oui...»

Il laissa le silence de gêne s'installer pendant quelques minutes avant de dire quelque chose :

«Kate, je suis désolé.

-Merci Castle.

-Vous voulez venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? Ma mère cuisine, et c'est sûr que ça sera un événement.»

Elle sourit.

«Je vous en prie, Castle. Vous voulez juste une personne supplémentaire pour aider à nettoyer derrière elle.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Je veux juste que vous puissiez apprécier un délicieux repas en bonne compagnie.»

Il s'assura que son visage reflétait l'innocence.

«Très bien, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Maisvous savez quoi ? J'adorerais venir pour le dîner.

-Vraiment ? Cool.

-On pourrait inviter Tempe et Booth, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oh, c'est une bonne idée. Personne ne peut sentir une relation cachée mieux que ma mère. Elle va leur tirer les vers du nez.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Castle.»

Il sourit joyeusement.

«Je sais, mais ça marchera très bien !»

Finissant sa nourriture, il éloigna l'assiette de lui et prit l'addition. Tandis qu'il payait, il vit Beckett sortir de l'argent de la poste de sa veste et le poser sur la table comme pourboire. Il voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais il était heureux que ça ne soit pas insupportable. Josh était un bon garçon à ses yeux, même si, d'après lui, sa relation avec Beckett n'allait nulle part. Peut-être qu'un moment supplémentaire avec Rick et Alexis Castle était juste ce dont Kate avait besoin pour remonter la pente.

Elle salua des policiers alors qu'elle marchait vers eux.

«Prêt à y aller ?» demanda-t-elle à Castle.

Il acquiesça et prit une voix de policier.

«Allons arrêter quelques dealers.»

Le rire de Beckett fit écho dans la rue alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, du Caskett !<em>

_La suite vendredi !_


	26. Douleur

_Bonsoir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26 : Douleur<span>

L'humeur de Beckett s'améliora assez au moment où ils rejoignirent Booth et Brennan au poste.

«Si vous n'aviez pas insulté son intelligence Castle, il ne vous aurait pas frappé. C'est tout ce qu'i dire. Maintenant arrêtez de pleurnicher ou je réfuterai toute histoire que vous pourriez inventer pour expliquer cette égratignure.

-Insulté son intelligence ? Beckett, comment peut-on insulter quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? Il pensait que l'expression «être ou ne pas être» venait de _Forrest Gump. _En tant qu'écrivain, il était de mon devoir de combler une lacune comme celle-là.»

Il semblait pitoyable avec sa poche de glace sur la joue. Il grimaça en raffermissant sa prise dessus.

«Si vous continuez de vous plaindre à propos de ça, je vais dire à Ryan et Esposito, puis à Booth et Brennan, que vous étiez tellement occupé à vous regarder vous-même dans la vitrine d'un magasin que vous êtes rentré dans un panneau de signalisation. Vous savez qu'ils me croiront. Asseyez-vous, taisez-vous et peut-être que je vous ramènerai une poche de glace fraîche quand je ramènerai du café de la salle de repos.

-Vous avez toujours eu une...façon d'expliquer les choses pour que je puisse les comprendre» répliqua-t-il, utilisant son meilleur accent de l'Alabama. Il sourit à sa propre blague, puis grimaça une nouvelle fois tandis que la douleur se faisait sentir dans sa mâchoire.

-Je ne suis pas votre mère. Restez assis et je serai bientôt de retour.»

Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de repos avec deux tasses vides et commença le long processus de faire deux doubles cappucinos. Elle repensa à leur tour en ville tôt le matin.

Ils étaient revenus presque bredouilles. Petey, le dealer qui avait remis les pendules à l'heure à Castle, les avait menés à Heeley. Heeley avait dit, après que Castle eut fourni un danois et du café et eut autorisé l'homme à éclater de rire en voyant ce qu'avait fait Petey, qu'il y avait un certain dealer qui pourrait correspondre. Heeley avait entendu que l'homme deviendrait violent s'il n'était pas payé. Violent du style à vous couper en morceaux. Apparemment d'une façon qui effrayait même les autres dealers. Les propres mots de Heeley étaient «il y a la folie quand on fabrique trop de pilules, et il y a la folie qui vous fait voir rouge». Personne ne savait qui il était, mais le mot qui passait dans la rue était que ça devenait pire d'année en année et que l'homme n'avait – encore – jamais été attrapé. Aucun des dealers auxquels il avait parlé ne se souvenait d'un rameur qui avait besoin de pilules. Après tout ce temps, Beckett n'était pas surprise.

Elle versa du lait dans les deux tasses et prit des cuillères. Les balançant, elle sortit une poche de glace du premier kit de premiers secours et la prit sous son bras pour Castle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son bureau et vit Brennan parler à Castle, et Booth, debout derrière elle, qui écoutait. Se disant que c'était quelque chose dont elle devait être informée, elle fit signe à Ryan et Esposito alors qu'elle revenait dans son espace de travail.

«C'est comme s'il y avait eu usage de drogue au moins une année avant sa mort, finit Brennan alors que les trois inspecteurs arrivaient près du bureau.

-Waouh, drogue ? Quand en sommes-nous arrivés à la drogue ? demanda Ryan.

-Ce matin» répliqua Beckett, posant les cappuccinos et reprenant son siège.

Elle ouvrit la poche de glace sur ses genoux pour mélanger les produits chimiques, la secoua et la tendit à Castle.

«Laissez Ryan et Esposito récupérer.»

Elle donna la parole à Booth alors que Castle retirait la vieille poche de glace et grimaçait une nouvelle fois en plaçant la nouvelle sur sa blessure colorée.

Booth croisa les bras.

«Ce matin, Bones ici présente a eu un éclair de génie. Ce qui se cache là-dessous est que Max Avery prenait probablement de la drogue pour contrôler la douleur causée par son activité. Lorsque nous l'avons vérifié au Jefferson, Hodgins et Camille ont vu une preuve dans les échantillons qu'il prenait des analgésiques depuis plus d'un an. Ce n'est pas concluant, mais c'est une avancée.»

Il fit un signe en direction de Beckett et Castle.

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-On n'a rien eu de plus que des rumeurs et un adorable cireur pour Castle ici présent. Mais il y a une rumeur selon laquelle il y a un dealer auquel il vaut mieux ne pas chercher de noises. Il voit rouge et devient très violent quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Et il n'a apparemment jamais été arrêté. Les rumeurs sont devenues plus importantes. Je pense que nous avons un dealer qui perd la tête et fait une erreur. On a juste à la trouver.

-C'est là qu'on en est ?» demanda Esposito.

Beckett acquiesça alors qu'elle sirotait son café.

«Utilisez toutes les sources que vous avez et voyez si on peut piéger ce dealer.

-On va trouver, ajouta Ryan avant de repartir avec Esposito à leur bureau.

-Ça nous amène à la prochaine étape de notre programme, dit Booth.

-Nous devons retourner à D.C. Je dois revenir au laboratoire pour m'occuper du reste des preuves au moment opportun.»

Castle se leva, couvrant toujours son visage de la poche de glace.

«Tu dois partir ?»

Brennan acquiesça.

«Je suis désolée, Rick. Je travaille mieux dans mon propre espace de travail et nous devons récupérer toutes les preuves rapidement pour voir si ça nous mène à quelque choe. Avec Angela qui est là ou pas à cause de l'arrivée du bébé et Hodgins qui prend le temps de s'assurer qu'elle est à l'aise et qui s'en soucie, la vitesse de travail au Jefferson est un peu ralentie. Ils ont besoin de moi pour aider comme je peux.

-Nous finirons aujourd'hui et rentrerons demain matin.»

Booth s'appuya sur le bureau derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

«Bones peut en faire deux fois plus chez elle, et avec trois inspecteurs travaillant sur l'affaire ici, ça ne devrait ralentir personne.»

Beckett vit le visage de Castle tomber dans l'ennui quand Booth le laissa en dehors, mais il ne dit rien. Beckett s'avança, les coudes sur le bureau.

«Ça a du sens, vous deux. On aura à installer quelque chose pour rester constamment en contact.

-Le Jefferson est équipé en matière d'appareils électroniques. Nous installerons le matériel pour les conversations vidéo et des lignes de transfert de données avant de partir» répliqua Brennan.

Un silence gêné suivit. Castle combla le vide après quelques instants.

«Eh bien, ma mère fait un festin ce soir et nous avions prévu de vous demander à tous les deux de toute façon. Faisons-en un dîner «d'adieu» temporaire avant que vous en repartiez. Beckett sera là, et Alexis aussi. On aimerait beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à nous.»

Beckett acquiesça.

«Bien sûr Rick, dit Brennan. Ça sera une bonne occasion pour moi de présenter Booth à Alexis et Martha. À quelle heure voudrais-tu que nous arrivions ?»

Une brève panique passa sur le visage de Booth avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle.

«Sept heures leur dit Castle.

-Ça paraît bien, se força Booth.

-En attendant, retournons travailler» dit Beckett, revenant à son ordinateur et parcourant les nouvelles informations apparues pendant la nuit.

Brennan et Booth revinrent dans la salle de conférence. Beckett remarqua à son coup d'œil que le bureau de Booth était maintenant vide et qu'il avait mis ses affaires avec celles de Brennan. Elle sourit et regarda Castle. Elle roula des yeux alors qu'il essayait de boire son cappuccino et de tenir la poche de glace sur son visage au même moment. Le café coula sur son torse et sa chemise.

«Zut» dit-il. La douleur qui passa dans sa mâchoire en disant ce mot lui fit dire quelques autres mots pour jurer. Finalement, il fit la moue alors qu'il soupirait, vaincu.

«Vous voulez une paille ?» demanda Beckett, les yeux de retour sur l'écran devant elle alors qu'elle tapait.

Castle la fixa.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Beckett était debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bains avec plusieurs habits sur le lit. Elle les leva un à un et les posa devant elle, s'attendant vainement à trouver quelque chose à porter qui conviendrait à l'extravagance d'un dîner de Martha Rodgers. Cette robe était trop fantaisiste, cette jupe allait à un club country, et ce pantalon donnait l'impression qu'elle allait au tribunal. Elle revint à chaque vêtement deux fois et soupira. Elle se demandait comment il se faisait qu'elle ne puisse jamais avoir la bonne tenue quand il s'agissait de passer du temps avec Richard Castle. Elle remarqua un vieux sweat dans le fond de son placard et l'inspiration frappa. Le sweat qui avait été blanc avait appartenu à sa mère et Kate avait pratiquement vécu dedans durant le mois qui avait suivi le meurtre de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas de col et il était un peu large. Elle mit des bas marron chocolat et passa le pull. Il arrivait à la moitié de ses cuisses. Une ceinture marron autour de sa taille complétait la tenue. Une paire de chaussures à lanières et elle était dehors.

Rien ne s'était passé avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte du loft. Sa main devenue poing, préparée à frapper, Kate s'arrêta alors que la nervosité faisait se nouer son estomac. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait dans son cerveau. Mais un rapide moment passé à réfléchir et elle comprit qu'elle était seule. Elle allait chez Castle pour le dîner – et elle était seule. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de la raison pour laquelle ça faisait tant de choses dans son estomac, mais penser à la lumière des bougies et au vin avec Rick la rendait anxieuse. Elle était excitée et anxieuse, certainement, mais c'était toujours l'anxiété qui avait prise sur elle.

Elle l'écarta. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Ça n'était même pas un deuxième rendez-vous. C'était un dîner agréable avec des amis.

L'ascenseur arrivant du hall avait fait revenir sa main en position de poing. Un coup d'œil vers le bruit lui donna une image parfaite de Booth et Brennan sortant de l'ascenseur main dans la main – qui se séparèrent immédiatement à sa vue alors que Booth se raclait la gorge. Alors qu'elle frappait à la porte avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, le son de pots s'écrasant sur le sol à l'intérieur de l'appartement se fit entendre. Beckett secoua la tête. Lorsqu'un Richard Castle couvert de farine ouvrit la porte, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter un moment avant de repartir. Mettant l'anxiété de côté, elle décida d'apprécier ce qui serait probablement une nuit divertissante.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_La suite jeudi prochain !_


	27. Un joli fiasco

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à adrian009, qui est bien le seul..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27 : Un joli fiasco<span>

Booth prit un long moment pour penser à embrasser sa partenaire dans un ascenseur. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était dû au concept, qui était incroyable, ou au fait que son esprit imaginait déjà de faire beaucoup plus qu'embrasser. Le «ding» lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent lentement avait éloigné Tempe de lui. Il resserra légèrement la main lorsqu'elle le tirait hors de l'ascenseur par la main. Il regarda autour de lui l'élégance de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il remarqua également une Beckett bien habillée debout près de la porte quelques mètres plus loin, la main en position pour frapper à la porte, qui les regardait. Booth sentit la main de Brennan se retirer de la sienne alors qu'il la laissait partir. Il se racla la gorge, qui était soudain devenue très sèche.

Il savait que Brennan pouvait sentir à quel point il était mal à l'aise. Elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte maintenant ouverte où il vit Castle debout accueillir Beckett.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Booth. Ça ne sera pas aussi horrible que tes pensées te mènent à le croire» dit-elle.

Il prit une rapide inspiration et posa automatiquement une main dans le bas de son dos alors qu'elle arrivait sur le palier pour saluer Castle. Un regard avait presque fait éclater Booth de rire. L'écrivain était couvert de farine et repoussa Brennan lorsqu'elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras.

«S'il te plaît, dit-il, secouant la tête. Entre, je t'en prie, mais laisse-moi un moment pour me nettoyer avant de saluer officiellement tout le monde.»

Des nuages de farine tombèrent de ses cheveux et de ses épaules lorsqu'il les amena à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avant de disparaître dans le vaste loft.

Booth siffla d'admiration à la quantité d'espace. Il avait habité dans des appartements à New York auparavant, et c'était tout simplement incomparable. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres et un plancher de bois. La cuisine était gigantesque. Booth ne pouvait pas même commencer à compter les livres qui remplissaient les étagères tout autour.

«Booth.»

Il sortit de ses pensées à l'appel de Brennan. Beckett et elle étaient près l'une de l'autre, ne faisant pas très attention à l'appartement. Elles étaient manifestement déjà venues là auparavant et étaient devenues des habituées des environs. La veste de Brennan était déjà suspendue sur un porte-manteaux près de la porte comme si elle l'avait mis là une centaine de fois auparavant. Il se dit que c'était probablement le cas.

«Venez rencontrer la famille de Rick, dit-elle, montrant avec Beckett le chemin vers les deux femmes dans la cuisine. Alexis, Martha, voici mon partenaire Seeley Booth.»

Une petite tête rousse se pencha au-dessus de l'îlot pour lui serrer la main.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexis. C'est sympa de rencontrer enfin le fameux agent spécial.»

Elle fit un signe des sourcils à Brennan (vous savez, comme quand vous écrivez ^^)

«Excusez-nous pour le désordre. Ma grand-mère et mon père ont eu une sorte de...collision qui a envoyé plusieurs pots et un saladier de farine.

-Je lui ai dit de sortir de la cuisine quand je pratique ma magie» constata la femme la plus âgée. Elle sortit la main de son gant de cuisine vert avant de la lui tendre.

«Martha Rodgers. Je vois que Tempérance est bien meilleure à décrire les hommes sur le papier que verbalement. Même si je suppose qu'elle vous a déjà décrit dans ses propres livres, non ?  
>-Martha, combien de fois devrai-je vous dire qu'Andy n'est pas Booth ? demanda Brennan.<p>

-Autant de fois qu'il vous faudra pour réaliser que c'est le cas. Venez, ma chérie, au moins Richard a le bon goût d'admettre que Nikki Hard _est _notre adorable lieutenant Beckett.»

Booth entendit Beckett marmonner «_Basé_ sur moi. Nikki Hard est _basée _sur moi.»

Martha continua :

«Eh bien, je dois retourner à ma cuisine et je vois le fils prodigue revenir.»

Elle leva une cuillère en bois et la brandit vers son fils.

«Richard, va chercher des boissons pour tes amis. Et reste hors de cette cuisine ou je ferai pire que verser de la farine sur ta tête !

-Oui maman, répliqua Castle. Brennan, Beckett et lui sourirent tous. Il se tourna vers Booth.

«Nous l'appelons «Ouragan Martha» quand elle est comme ça. Vous allez encore plus aimer cette soirée lorsque vous aurez une boisson.»

Booth s'autorisa à se verser un scotch et à se diriger vers le salon. Il ne s'était pas vraiment imaginé Castle en père – ou un fils obéissant. Mais il sentait que Castle lui-même était un mélange de sa mère et de sa fille. Martha était surdramatique, Alexis un peu timide mais d'après Brennan vraiment très forte. Castle lui-même avait le sens dramatique, et était manifestement intelligent, et Booth se surprit à apprécier l'homme qu'il avait tout d'abord détesté. Alors qu'il levait son verre comme les autres, il établit un échange visuel avec l'homme assis en face de lui. Ce qu'il vit là le surprit positivement.

«Alors Castle, est-ce que votre mère et vous avez élevé Alexis ?»

Booth savait que la question lèverait les sourcils, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il devait savoir sur l'écrivain, c'était ça.

«Pas vraiment. Maman n'est venue habiter avec nous seulement il y a quelques années. J'ai la garde exclusive d'Alexis depuis qu'elle est bébé. Je l'ai élevée ici, dans cette ville. Sa mère est sur la côte Ouest. En réalité, je peux dire que, malgré le fait que j'aie vraiment essayé de la rendre un peu «pas sage», elle est en quelque sorte devenue parfaite.»

Booth se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient avoir quelque chose en commun. Le regard empli d'amour entier et total qui apparaissait sur le visage de Castle lorsqu'il parlait d'Alexis était tout ce que Booth avait besoin de savoir. Il fit le choix de mettre de côté la jalousie due à Brennan et d'accepter l'homme en face de lui en tant qu'ami. Peut-être que ce dîner ne serait pas un aussi grand fiasco qu'il le pensait tout d'abord.

Castle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fut surpris lorsque Booth l'avait questionné à propos d'Alexis. La plupart des gens qui le rencontraient ne pouvaient croire qu'il était père. Encore moins un bon père. Il savait aussi que Booth avait un jeune fils, et qu'il ne le voyait pas autant qu'il voudrait. Castle répondit honnêtement à la question sur sa fille, sachant que c'était ce que Booth avait besoin d'entendre. Le regard particulier de Booth dit à Castle qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Son visage montrait la compréhension alors qu'il avait auparavant montré l'évaluation. Une tension dans la pièce se relâcha, et Rick sentit qu'il avait enfin prouvé qu'il était digne de l'amitié de l'agent.

«Et Alexis est particulièrement intelligente, ajouta Brennan. Elle m'a dit lors de ma dernière visite qu'elle pourrait sortir tôt du lycée si elle voulait.»

Castle vit Beckett reculer légèrement, anticipant la réaction de Castle. Il savait qu'il était surprotecteur, mais il ne voulait pas que son bébé le quitte.

Brennan continua.

«Je dois aussi vous dire qu'Alexis associe son intelligence à un sens de la compassion d'une façon qui m'échappe.»

Booth lui donna gentiment un coup d'épaule.

«Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas hyper-rationnelle comme toi, Bones. C'est parce que vous êtes unique dans votre genre.»

Brennan le regarda de façon interrogative.

«Bien sûr que je le suis. Chaque humain est unique en son genre, Booth. Et lorsqu'un cas parle de deux jumeaux identiques, des études prouvent que la confiance en soi et la personnalité peuvent différer, même dans les cas d'égalité génétique.»

Le visage de Castle montra le sourire qu'il réservait aux bizarreries de Brennan. Il vit Booth secouer légèrement la tête et Beckett tenter de ne pas pouffer de rire.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit.

«Oh. Eh bien, je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que j'ai été d'une certaine façon déçue par Alexis. En réalité, j'ai été impressionnée par son mélange d'intelligence et de compassion, et j'aurais souhaité avoir aussi ce mélange.»

Castle savait qu'au fond, ça avait toujours été l'un des désirs de Tempe. Mais sa rationalité lui donnait un avantage dans son domaine, et elle ne voudrait jamais abandonner ça. Cette dissonance était une partie de ce qui faisait qu'il voulait la protéger en premier lieu.

«La raison et le cœur, Bones, dit Booth. Tu as un mélange d'eux deux aussi, tu sais ? Ton mélange de scientifique objective est simplement différent de celui d'une adolescente.

-Avec l'écriture et l'action dans le sang, ajouta Castle. Faites-moi confiance, les mots coulent dans ses veines. Ça lui donne un autre avantage que toi, Tempe. Même si je me plais à penser que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec le côté intellectuel des choses. Elle n'a aucune autre influence intelligente comme toi.»

Il le pensait vraiment. Sans Brennan dans le rôle de modèle, Alexis pourrait ne pas avoir voulu comprendre tous ces phénomènes scientifiques. Mais il supposait qu'il avait eu ses propres qualités pour aimer la science. Pour un écrivain, il était drôlement excité par les mots «azote liquide».

«Je voudrais dire que Kate a davantage joué le rôle de modèle intellectuel pendant ces quelques dernières années que je ne l'ai fait» répondit Brennan.

Castle ne pouvait dire si Beckett était surprise à la constatation de Brennan ou effrayée par ça. Son visage se crispa un peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour ne pas rater le moindre mot de sa réponse.

«J'en doute Tempe. Je veux dire, j'ai donné des conseils à Alexis lorsqu'elle en demandait, mais je ne peux pas imaginer que j'aie eu quelque effet sur son intelligence.»

Beckett rougit légèrement alors qu'elle parlait, mais sa voix restait la même et était claire.

«Le dîner est prêt ! cria Martha, un verre plein de vin dans la main alors qu'elle suivait Alexis hors de la cuisine vers la table.

Castle était désolé qu'ils n'aient pas l'occasion de continuer la conversation sur les effets des femmes de sa vie sur sa fille. Il avait un choix de mots pour Beckett sur le problème qui la feraient encore plus rougir que Brennan l'avait fait. Un en particulier qu'il voulait dire là maintenant. Il laissa Brennan conduire Booth à la table, puis toucha doucement l'épaule de Kate. Elle se tourna vers lui, le rouge n'ayant toujours pas encore totalement disparu de ses joues.

«Vous êtes importante pour elle. Vous devez le savoir. Alexis vous aime et apprécie le fait que vous soyez là pour elle.»

Le rouge revint sur son visage. Elle ne le regarda pas, mais ses lèvres affichèrent un sourire nerveux.

«En plus, il m'a été donné d'apprendre que vous aviez un impact sur elle – elle a appris cette chose adorable que vous faites avec vos yeux quand je dis quelque chose de stupide.»

Elle roula instinctivement des yeux.

Il se pencha vers elle.

«C'est cela» murmura-t-il avant de la conduire à la salle à manger. En se basant sur la chair de poule que ses mots avaient laissée sur ses bras, la soirée pourrait finir de façon vraiment belle pour chacun d'eux_._

* * *

><p><em>Bon...si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, laissez quand même un mot !<em>


	28. Forces diamétralement opposées

Chapitre 28 : Forces diamétralement opposées

Brennan regarda depuis la table Rick et Alexis mettre de copieux tas de restes du dîner dans des boîtes réutilisables et sourit. Martha passa près de la cuisine derrière eux, mettant la touche finale au dessert et préparant le café. Beckett glissa un dernier plat de nourriture sur le comptoir vers Alexis, puis s'appuya contre l'ilot pour bavarder avec son père et elle.

D'un côté, elle entendit la voix de Booth.

«Je pense que nous avions tous les deux raison, Bones. C'était une soirée agréable, mais putain si ce groupe tout entier n'est pas là pour nous amener à parler de – eh bien, _de nous..._

-Ce n'était vraiment que Martha, Booth, et elle est comme ça.»

Elle recula et se tourna pour le regarder lier leurs mains sous la table hors de vue de tous.

Ça avait été un agréable dîner. Mais la supériorité de Martha à mener une conversation était quelque chose qui rendait perplexe Brennan. Malgré le nombre de fois où Booth ou elle avait changé de sujet vers quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que leur relation, c'était toujours astucieusement remis sur le tapis. Brennan avait remarqué beaucoup d'amusement venant de Castle, et elle était certaine qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Elle était particulièrement confuse quant à la façon dont une conversation à propos de la fabrication du yaourt maison avait rapidement dérivé vers la flamme faible et constante qui brûlait entre Booth et elle depuis ces dernières années.

«Elle a un esprit diabolique celle-là, dit Booth, faisant un signe de la tête vers la tête rousse la plus âgée dans la cuisine.

-Eh bien, si tu insistes pour cacher notre relation, on aura besoin de trouver un sujet intéressant pour parler pendant le dessert et le café, constata Brennan. Je pense à une affaire particulièrement intéressante. Que pensez-vous de Lionel le soigneux ? Je suis certaine de ne jamais en avoir parlé à Rick et Alexis.»

Elle pouvait dire que Booth avait arrêté de l'écouter en plein milieu de son propos.

«Attends, dit-il à voix basse. Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions garder le secret ?

-Je pense que nous sommes assez loin de Washington, du F.B.I. et du Jefferson, et avec des gens suffisamment dignes de confiance pour que ça n'affecte pas notre travail ou nous-mêmes.

-Vraiment ?» demanda-t-il.

Elle plissa le front, confuse.

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pensais que je voulais cacher ça. Je n'ai aucune raison de cacher ça à ces gens-là. Je fais confiance à Rick et j'ai aussi confiance en Beckett, malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas depuis très longtemps. Ils ne diront rien.

-Mais on ne peut pas le dire à nos propres amis ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Booth, mais il y a évidemment une ligne à la maison qui est un peu floue ici. J'irais d'ailleurs jusqu'à suggérer que même si on le dit à tout le monde en rentrant, notre situation de travail ne sera pas différente qu'elle l'est habituellement. La moitié du Jefferson et du F.B.I. croit déjà qu'on sort ensemble. Alors, si on le fait vraiment, quelle différence ça fera ?»

Booth était silencieux, et Brennan espérait que c'était une bonne chose. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait laissé échapper un indice à Beckett et maladroitement caché ça par un mensonge, elle avait compris. Après des années dans le déni de leur relation, il était logique que le cerveau de l'un d'eux continue simplement à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se réadapte. Elle savait aussi qu'Angela la regarderait d'une certaine façon dans le laboratoire lorsqu'ils reviendraient le lendemain et saurait simplement que Booth et elle auraient eu des relations sexuelles. Angela était excellente pour ce genre de choses. Mais tout le monde était comme ça au F.B.I. et au Jefferson. Ils étaient entraînés à être observateurs, et elle doutait du fait que ça leur prendrait du temps pour remarquer un contact ou un regard entre eux.

Brennan sentit les mains de Booth lâcher les siennes et se concentra de nouveau sur son visage, mettant ses pensées de côté. Elle sentit la main toucher son visage et, avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger ou dire quelque chose, il l'embrassait. Elle se dit qu'il avait décidé d'être d'accord pour faire savoir aux autres personnes de l'appartement qu'ils étaient ensemble, et l'embrassa aussi. Malgré le fait que c'était complètement éclipsé par les quatre personnes qui regardaient, le baiser était passionné et romantique. Elle entendit un sifflement et des applaudissements venant de la cuisine, mais elle les ignora et se concentra sur Booth. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, ses lèvres étaient engourdies et ses yeux fermés.

«Ici, murmura Booth. Ils savent. Il n'y a pas de ligne ici – pas même une floue.»

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de revenir dans sa chaise.

«Hey vous deux ! Ma fille adolescente n'a pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elle est trop jeune !» cria Castle depuis la cuisine.

Brennan vit Alexis et Kate rouler des yeux en même temps.

«Oh Richard, grandis un peu ! Alexis t'a vu embrasser plusieurs femmes comme ça, dit Martha, revenant à la table et posant une tarte au chocolat et une tarte au citron vert. Je suis sûre que tu l'as davantage marquée que ce mignon petit couple ne le pourra jamais. Au fait, c'était mignon, dit-elle à Brennan et Booth.

-Bien sûr, nous savions déjà que vous étiez ensemble, fit Alexis, la suivant avec les assiettes à dessert et d'autres couverts.

-On m'a dit que vous n'étiez rien de plus qu'un menteur, Booth» dit Castle, ramenant un plateau avec des tasses de café.

Alors que Beckett posait la crème et le sucre, Brennan pouvait dire qu'elle tentait de paraître innocente.

«Oui, acquiesça son partenaire. J'aurais dû mieux faire qu'essayer de mentir à un inspecteur sans y arriver.

-Alors vous avez appris votre leçon. J'ai appris cette leçon il y a longtemps avec cet inspecteur particulier.»

Alors que Brennan regardait Beckett rouler des yeux une fois de plus, elle pensa à ce que les deux hommes venaient de dire. Ça semblait – amical. Elle sourit et prit une tasse de café à Rick. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de la passer à Booth, Rick lui en tendit une. Booth remercia l'écrivain, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Brennan se demandait quand les deux hommes avaient décidé d'être amis. Ça devait être arrivé de faon interne pour eux deux. Elle pensa que Booth avait dû laisser passer ce qu'il avait contre Rick. Décidant qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à la psychologie masculine, elle décida d'être heureuse que deux des hommes les plus importants de sa vie ne soient pas plus longtemps des forces fortement opposées.

* * *

><p>Alors que Kate commençait le dessert, elle sentit ses pensées errer de nouveau, alors qu'elles avaient fait ça toute la soirée Mais peu importe où les pensées commençaient, elles finissaient toujours sur lui. Elles revenaient toujours à Richard Castle. Il s'assit près d'elle, le bras autour d'Alexis, et raconta joyeusement l'histoire de son visage égratigné. Bien sûr, il racontait sa propre version de ce qui était arrivé, et elle savait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour le corriger. La conversation dériva vers Booth et Brennan travaillant avec Bunsen Jude, «le prof de science». Brennan s'assurait de sourire aux moments appropriés, mais son attention était ailleurs.<p>

Voyant Booth et Brennan ensemble et heureux la faisait bien sûr penser à Castle. Elle pouvait sentir l'énergie entre Rick et elle aussi bien que le reste du monde le pouvait – peut-être même plus. C'était intense par moments et doux à d'autres. Mais c'était constant. Elle dirait qu'elle était folle d'ignorer ça, mais elle n'avait jamais _vraiment _ignoré ça. Ça l'avait troublée, de temps en temps, de savoir avec quelle facilité il était dans sa peau. Sa conclusion permanente avait été qu'elle était avec Josh, mais ça ne marcherait plus désormais. Elle pouvait être avec Castle. Elle pouvait être une partie de sa famille. Elle pouvait être aimée.

Elle était déjà aimée, se dit-elle. Maintenant c'était à propos d'être aimée en retour.

Les anecdotes avaient été racontées et la conversation était finie.

«Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller» dit Booth. Brennan acquiesça.

Chacun à la table se leva en même temps. Castle amena le manteau de Brennan et Booth l'aida à le glisser sur ses bras. Martha et Alexis serrèrent toutes les deux Brennan dans leurs bras, lui rappelant de rester en contact. Après avoir donné des conseils à Booth, Martha revint dans la cuisine pour une autre boisson. Beckett pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'elle avait dit, et en jugeant par le regar surpris sur son visage, Booth ne le dirait pas. Tous les au-revoir furent dits, Brennan et Booth promettant d'appeler dès qu'ils commenceraient leur matinée.

«Je vais commencer le ménage, dit Alexis lorsque la porte fut fermée.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, ma chérie, dit Castle. Demain tu as cours ; tu ne dois pas aller au lit ?

-D'accord, mais d'abord je vais débarrasser la table, contra-t-elle.

-Ok.»

Beckett remonta les manches de sa veste et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Castle mit ce qui restait du dessert dans le réfrigérateur et la rejoignit devant l'évier.

«On devra laver certains grands plats à la main, lui dit-il. Certains ne vont pas dans le lave-vaisselle.»

Il ouvrit l'eau et ferma la bonde avant d'ajouter du produit vaisselle et quelques assiettes et bols.

«Eh bien, bonne nuit et bonne chance ! leur dit Alexis, posant le reste de la vaisselle sale sur le comptoir.

-Bonne nuit mon petit oiseau, dit Castle en souriant.

-Bonne nuit Alexis.»

Elle regarda l'adolescente monter l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et entendit la porte se fermer.

«Torchon ? demanda-t-elle à Castle.

-Deuxième placard à gauche du réfrigérateur» dit-il.

Elle sortit deux torchons du placard. Elle lui en tendit un, mais il avait déjà plongé ses mains dans l'eau chaude.

«Posez-le sur mon épaule» dit-il nonchalamment.

Soudain elle sentit le retour de la nervosité qui l'avaient tourmentée quand elle était devant sa porte. Elle posa son torchon et se pencha pour poser l'autre sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, elle posait le torchon, une main passait sur son dos et l'autre sur son front. Ses mains restèrent dans l'eau et elle l'entendit prendre une rapide inspiration. Elle s'arrêta et baissa les yeux.

«Castle, le prévint-elle, enlevant ses mains et pointant l'évier du doigt.

-Oh merde !»

Les bulles de produit vaisselle étaient montées si haut qu'elles commençaient à déborder et la pile sur le comptoir était entourée de bulles. Il sortit rapidement ses mains de l'eau chaude pour fermer l'eau, mais ne réussit qu'à éclabousser la cuisine, Beckett et lui-même.

Beckett se pencha et ferma l'eau. Son sweat était devenu humide, et elle osa un regard pour voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Castle. Dès qu'elle l'eut fait, elle éclata de rire. Il était debout dans une flaque d'eau savonneuse. La mousse faisait une ligne de son front à ses chaussures, descendant lentement vers le sol. Son visage était plein d'eau.

«Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Beckett» dit-il, ne bougeant pas.

Elle continua de rire. Elle oublia tout ce à quoi elle pensait et rit de lui jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent sur son visage, ajoutant à l'humidité de son sweat. Lorsqu'elle reprit finalement sa respiration, une main sur le comptoir pour se supporter, elle vit qu'il avait tourné la tête vers elle. Il avait son visage de petit chien battu et elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Elle prit le torchon de son épaule, révélant un rectangle sec sur sa chemise.

«Regardez, dit-elle. Vous séchez déjà.

-Pas drôle, répéta-t-il.

-Ici» dit-elle, lui tendant le torchon. Elle prit celui qu'elle avait auparavant posé et commença à nettoyer la flaque autour de l'évier, toujours en pouffant de rire. Son sweat sécherait lui-même.

Une forte main se posa sur son épaule et la retourna. Il croisa sérieusement leur regard.

«Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça» dit-il à voix basse et un peu rauque. Il mit son autre main sur son autre épaule, puis les laissa glisser lentement sur ses bras. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement descendant de ses bras, arrivant sur sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses jambes, puis revinrent à ses yeux.

Elle eut un moment de lucidité et prit une décision. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, elle était sur le point de l'embrasser. Elle allait laisser faire. Elle vit les muscles de ses bras tendus, prêts à la presser contre lui. Il recula la tête.

Rick pressa son corps contre le sien, et un bruit de succion emplit la pièce. Son visage atteignit sa poitrine avec un «floc» où l'humide commençait, et elle recula à la soudaine humidité qui avait immédiatement commencé à transpercer ses habits.

«Castle» se plaignit-elle, mais il la garda contre lui. Elle oublia ses projets de l'embrasser et pensa à plusieurs façons de le tuer.

«Oh, Beckett, est-ce que je serais en train de vous mouiller ?» demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Il la laissa partir et vit maintenant sa forme sur elle, trempée et savonneuse.

«Oups...

-Je vais vous tuer Castle.

-Et je mourrai heureux, lieutenant» répliqua-t-il, souriant.

Elle lui sourit aussi, une dangereuse lueur dans son regard, puis prit une pile de vaisselle du comptoir et la posa sur sa tête.

«Joli chapeau, dit-elle diaboliquement.

-Oh, c'est sûr» lui dit-il, plongeant ses mains dans l'évier et prenant des bulles. Il les lui jeta et l'éclaboussa avec de l'eau.

Elle renchérit en prenant le pulvérisateur de son holster, tourna le robinet, visa et tira. Elle le frappa en plein visage, puis descendit pour atteindre son torse. Elle laissa le déclencheur et laissa le tuyau retomber. Il s'avança vers elle, plus de mousse dans les mains. Elle leva les mains pour l'arrêter et recula – hors du tapis et sur un carreau humide. Ses pieds glissèrent sous elle et elle perdit l'équilibre. Castle tenta de prendre ses bras pour la rattraper et elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et à sa chemise. Avant que Beckett ne le sache, ils étaient tous deux sur le sol de la cuisine. Castle avait d'une certaine façon fait en sorte de ne pas tomber sur elle lors de leur chute.

Le rire surgit de son torse. Ils étaient arrivés à un mélange de bras et de jambes, avec le corps de Beckett plus qu'à moitié allongé sur le sien.

«J'ai dit «c'est sûr» Beckett, pas «mettez-moi par terre».»

Elle sourit aussi, prenant en compte le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé et qu'ils étaient juste humides, savonneux et allongés en flaque sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle laissa son front reposer sur son torse, sentant le rire faire bondir et vibrer son torse. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, il la regardait bizarrement.

«Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.»

Lorsque son regard l'interrogea, il continua.

«Je dirais que votre esprit était ailleurs ce soir. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous ramener.

-Oh.»

Ils s'assirent en même temps. Castle se leva le premier, puis proposa une main à Beckett et l'aida à se relever. Elle enleva ses talons par souci de sécurité.

«Venez, dit Castle. Allons finir ces plats.»

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient secs et avaient fini avec les plats. La cuisine fut également sèche après dix minutes d'essuyage et de passage à l'éponge. Beckett avait mené Castle à la porte, les bras chargés de boîtes pleines de restes.

«Merci d'être venue, Kate, dit-il. Et pour l'aide pour le ménage.»

Elle frissonna légèrement au son de son prénom sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit de la chair de poule se former sur ses bras malgré la chaleur qui emplissait son corps, et se souvint qu'il avait eu le même effet sur elle quelques heures avant. Elle décida qu'il avait besoin d'un pourboire. Elle s'avança vers lui, se pencha, et l'embrassa sur la joue lentement et délibérément.

«Pas de problème, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lente et restant toujours près de lui. Mais pour plus tard, je préfère devenir _mouillée _ailleurs que dans la cuisine. Bonne nuit.»

Elle recula et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit un léger gémissement, puis le délicieux son du front de Castle frappant la porte.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était toujours humide, lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment dans l'air frais de la nuit, elle était étonnamment chaude.

* * *

><p><em>La suite dans 10 jours !<em>


	29. Les fouines

Chapitre 29 : Les fouines

Booth et Brennan étaient rentrés. Booth pouvait s'imaginer Brennan déjà de retour au laboratoire, penchée au-dessus d'une table lumineuse sur la plateforme médico-légale. Il espérait qu'elle ait eu plus de chance que lui. Le fait que quelqu'un ait un casier judiciaire ne signifiait pas que le fichier du F.B.I. était extensible. Kary Hewitt et Max Avery n'étaient pas vraiment dangereux. Bien sûr, Kary avait été arrêtée pour possession de drogue plusieurs fois, mais toutes les preuves montraient qu'elle avait arrêté. Max Avery était un collégien-athlète qui éprouvait de la douleur et obtenait de la drogue illégalement pour la contrôler. Personne ne le savait à part lui et l'équipe travaillait maintenant à la résolution de son meurtre. Booth avait lu chaque détail qu'il avait pu trouver sur eux deux et n'avait rien trouvé. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était la drogue. Il se demanda comment les fouines se débrouillaient avec le reste des preuves.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il flânait dans le Jefferson. Brennan était penchée au-dessus d'une table, regardant quelque chose de plus près. Booth passa sa carte et monta les marches vers la plateforme.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Bones ?» demanda-t-il.

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle ne le regarda pas lorsqu'elle répondit, mais cette fois c'était différent. Sa tête s'inclinavers lui, même si son corps restait dans la même position. Elle lui sourit. Apparemment les trois heures qu'ils avaient passées chacun de leur côté depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Washington avaient été suffisantes pour lui faire vouloir le revoir encore.

«Salut Booth.»

Il sourit.

«Salut.»

Un regard vers Camille et Hodgins, qui regardaient du coin de l'œil, le sortit des pensées dans lesquelles ses yeux l'avaient mis.

«Quelque chose de nouveau de tout ça ?»

Il ouvrit ses bras pour englober les quatre tables sur lesquelles se trouvaient les restes.

Brennan se redressa.

«Camille analyse les fichiers envoyés par les morgues de New York et du New Jersey. Elle les connaît tous, ce qui rendait la collecte des détails beaucoup plus facile. Hodgins travaille sur les particules et passe les os au spectromètre de masse. Angela n'a rien qui puisse aider pour l'identification. J'essaie de déterminer la cause de la mort. En résumé, il n'y a pas grand-chose.»

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et regarda autour d'elle.

«Le fait que deux corps soient incomplets n'aide pas.

-Eh bien, s'ils ont été mis en benne séparément comme l'autre, le reste des restes pourrait être dispersés dans plusieurs états maintenant. Ne nous attendons pas à trouver le reste» répliqua-t-il.

Brennan acquiesça.

«On a obtenu une identité avec moins que ça sur des affaires précédentes.

-Camille ? demanda Booth, espérant qu'elle ait quelque chose de nouveau.

-Le mieux que j'ai maintenant est des égratignures sur les tissus de la victime, trois en fait. Celui-ci est la seconde victime la plus récente. C'est comme s'ils avaient été battus fort avant de mourir et d'être coupés en morceaux.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils sont morts parce qu'ils ont été découpés ? demanda Hodgins.

-Eh non, répondit Camille. Vous pouvez vérifier, le découpage a eu lieu après la mort.»

Booth tourna son attention vers quelqu'un d'autre.

«Et vous Hodgins ? Vous avez quelque chose ?

-Je peux vous dire que ces particules sur le corps suggèrent qu'ils ont été tués dans différents endroits.

-Un point commun, Hodgins ? demanda Brennan.

-Pas sur les corps eux-mêmes. Je vais m'occuper des sacs en plastique maintenant.

-Bien.»

Booth mit les mains sur ses hanches, poussant un peu les pans de sa veste sur le côté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était certain que, s'il fixait son ordinateur une heure de plus sans rien de nouveau sur l'écran, il l'aurait sûrement réduit en morceaux. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper pendant que les fouines feraient leur travail.

Le bruit de quelqu'un approchant la plateforme le fit se tourner. Angela, l'estomac devant, s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas de l'escalier.

«Bon, il se peut que j'aie quelque chose, mais vous allez tous devoir venir avec moi. Il y a une chance pour que je vomisse à cause de l'odeur ou de la vue de ce qui se trouve là.»

Les trois scientifiques sur la plateforme levèrent le regard de ce qu'ils faisaient mais hésitaient à bouger.

«Maintenant !» cria Angela avant de se tourner et de repartir vers son bureau.

Booth passa les marches de l'escalier deux-à-deux, uniquement pour voir Hodgins le dépasser sur le sol. Il regard Hodgins dépasser Angela, juste à temps pour lui ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Il pensa avoir entendu Angela marmonner «je peux ouvrir une porte, tu sais» à son mari alors qu'elle passait la porte. Booth garda la porte afin que Hodgins puisse aider Angela à se mettre à l'aise. Il appela Brennan et Camille avant d'entrer.

«Comment tu te sens, Angela ?» demanda Brennan.

Elle soupira alors qu'elle se remettait sur le tabouret que Hodgins avait tiré devant l'écran pour elle.

«Je vais bien. Je veux dire, je suis énorme et ma date prévue d'accouchement était hier. Mais je vais bien.»

Booth sourit au grand sarcasme qu'elle avait mêlé à sa réponse. Angela était comme si elle allait entrer dans la phase de travail ici maintenant, au Jefferson. Il doutait qu'elle se soit jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise dans sa vie. Brennan semblait un peu repoussée par le ton de son amie, mais restait près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. L'agent décida de briser le silence :

«Alors Angela, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?»

Elle appuya sur quelques boutons sur sa tablette et plusieurs images d'os apparurent sur l'écran.

«J'ai comparé et confronté les zones du corps qui ont été découpées. Maintenant, certains montrent des marques de coups de couteau, d'autres de hachoir et il y a un cas où on dirait qu'on a utilisé une scie. Camille a cherché des marques de blessure avant la mort. Je me suis concentrée sur les blessures qui avaient soit causé la mort soit été infligées après. Commençons par les coups de couteau.»

Plusieurs images sortirent sur l'écran et les images restantes s'agrandirent.

«Les victimes numéro un, trois et quatre montrent toutes des marques de coups de couteau. On sait que la quatrième victime, Kary Hewitt, a été poignardée avant d'être étranglée. L'asphyxie est la cause officielle de la mort. La victime numéro trois, toujours un homme non identifié incomplet, a été poignardé trois fois dans les tissus et les os qui ont été retrouvés. La première victime, Max Avery, a été poignardé une fois. La victime numéro deux n'a aucune marque de couteau. Encore une fois, tant que le corps n'aura pas été retrouvé en entier, on ne pourra pas savoir s'il y a des coupures ou des blessures sur le reste du corps.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais affirmer que la même lame a été utilisée dans toutes les marques de couteau ?» fit Brennan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en s'approchant de l'écran. Booth voyait ses yeux se plisser un peu alors qu'elle scrutait les images en face d'elle. Hodgins, lui, avait les yeux posés sur le sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de Booth ; l'agent reprit une expression neutre.

«Je travaille toujours là-dessus. Continuons avec le hachoir.»

Les images de blessures au couteau disparurent et furent remplacées par des images de corps démembrés.

«Le démembrement était – en désordre. Ma meilleure hypothèse est qu'on a utilisé une hache. L'ordinateur travaille toujours là-dessus. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la personne qui a haché les corps s'est améliorée. Les restes de Max Avery montrent qu'il a fallu plusieurs essais pour couper totalement les os. La victime numéro deux en avait nécessité beaucoup moins. Pour la troisième victime, on n'a eu besoin que d'un essai pour couper les os à tous les endroits sauf un.

-Il s'est habitué à ça, ajouta Booth. Il trouvait ça plus facile de mettre de côté son dégoût.»

Ça aidait vraiment Booth à faire un profil de leur suspect, mais ça devenait faussé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur la scie ? demanda Camille.

-C'est là que c'est bizarre. Dans le cas de la victime numéro deux, la femme non identifié, où il n'y avait pas de preuve de coups de couteau, j'ai trouvé plusieurs emplacements où la scie a causé des dommages considérables aux os.

-Quel type de scie ? demanda Brennan.

-Des dommages considérables comme la mort ?» demanda Camille.

Elle prit une inspiration.

«Je ne peux pas dire que ça aurait pu causer la mort, mais ça ressemble à une scie circulaire. En se basant sur le fait qu'aucune des coupures n'a pas vraiment rompu quoi que ce soit, je travaille sur une scie à table d'un certain genre où la lame est à l'arrêt.»

Angela posa une main sur son estomac et s'assit sur la chaise. Hodgins enveloppa doucement ses épaules de son bras alors que tout le monde parlait de la preuve.

«Pourquoi n'utiliseriez-vous pas juste la scie pour couper le corps ? Pourquoi utiliser un hachoir ? demanda Camille.

-On doit chercher dans les usines industrielles des lames dans le rayon de la ville de New York. Je vais restreindre la tranche d'âge le plus possible pour la victime numéro deux. Hodgins, on aura besoin de tout ce qu'on pourra avoir sur les particules et les résultats du spectromètre de masse. On doit découvrir qui est la deuxième victime.»

Brennan se tourna vers ses collègues.

«Ça doit être notre priorité.

-Tu penses qu'il travaillait là où il a été découpé ? lui demanda Hodgins.

-Il y a des chances, répondit Booth pour elle. Bones, je dois parler à Sweets de cette enquête. Tu veux venir ?»

Dès qu'il eut posé la question, il se frappa mentalement le front. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle voulait venir avec lui où que ce soit. Aussi terrible que ça puisse lui paraître, il la dirigeait souvent. S'ils gardaient leur relation secrète, il devrait continuer à faire ça.

«Je ne peux pas, Booth. Je dois restreindre les caractéristiques de cette victime. On a besoin de moi ici. Je suis désolée.»

Elle fit un pas vers la porte du bureau et se retourna.

«Angela, quand tu auras plus d'informations sur ces coupures, mets-les sur le serveur pour moi. Retournons tous au travail.»

Booth la regarda traverser le laboratoire vers la plateforme médico-légale et passer sa carte avant de monter l'escalier. Il se retourna vers les trois «fouines» qui étaient toujours dans le bureau pour uniquement être parcouru de regards particuliers. Se sentant mal à l'aise, comme s'ils pouvaient lire en lui, il desserra sa cravate.

«Faites ce qu'elle a dit» ajouta-t-il avant de sortir avec ce qu'il espérait être de l'assurance et de la détermination.

Essayant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable que tout le monde savait pour sa partenaire et lui, Booth revint au Hoover. Si Sweets confirmait son intuition sur le tueur dans cette affaire, ça mettrait vraiment les choses au clair. Ne pensant pas, ou ne se souciant pas des éventuels patients qui pourraient se trouver à l'intérieur, Booth ouvrit la porte du bureau du psychologue et y entra. Sweets était sur l'ordinateur, dos à Booth, mais se retourna au bruit.

«Agent Booth, vous êtes de retour de New York ? Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

-Bien, dit Booth, mettant fin à la petite conversation avant qu'il ne laisse échapper quelque chose à propos de Brennan et lui qui les dénoncerait. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour un profil. Vous pouvez ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me coupez toujours quand j'essaie de commencer une conversation amicale ?»

Booth leva un sourcil devant le docteur.

«D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?»

Booth glissa le dossier sur la petite table.

«Si j'ai raison, un tueur et un nettoyeur.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Laissez une review ; je mettrai la suite le 15.<em>


	30. Réduire le champ des recherches

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Quetsche, adrian009 et Low-BB. Plus spécialement à Low-BB, qui a mis la 150ème review !_

_Quetsche : En fait, l'auteur dont je traduis la fiction s'est arrêtée au chapitre 42 (elle n'a pas posté depuis le 6 juin) donc je ralentis un peu le rythme en attendant qu'elle continue de poster..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 30 : Réduire le champ des recherches<span>

Castle s'assit près de sa partenaire dans la salle de conférence. Montgomery, Ryan et Esposito les entouraient tous les deux alors qu'ils regardaient tous calmement l'écran devant eux. Brennan et son équipe étaient projetés dessus dans un transfert de données vidéo en direct.

«Comme vous pouvez le voir, fit Brennan en désignant quelque chose, nous avons pu réduire le champ de recherche en se basant sur la taille du fémur et les os pelviens. Une fois que nous aurons davantage creusé dans le travail de terrain, ça réduira le champ encore plus. Nous allons avoir besoin que vous fassiez un travail de terrain plus poussé pour encore plus réduire le champ des recherches. Nous avons cinq victimes possibles ici, mais je vous envoie tout d'abord les deux qui sont le plus susceptibles d'être la victime.»

Beckett se pencha en avant.

«Alors vous avez trouvé des marques de lame sur l'os et vous êtes capables d'obtenir un résultat pour l'identité ?

-On peut suggérer une autre possibilité. Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'aucune de ces femmes soit la vraie victime. Hodgins fait toujours des analyses chimiques pour voir si on peut vous donner quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que des analyses chimiques vont nous apporter ?» demanda Montgomery.

Hodgins leva la main derrière Brennan et elle recula pour qu'il soit mieux vu. Il s'avança.

«Les analyses chimiques pourront me dire exactement quelles étaient ses conditions de vie. S'il y a une grande quantité de plomb, elle pourrait vivre dans un vieux bâtiment où des tuyaux ou de la peinture contenant du plomb seraient toujours en activité. De faibles quantités de fluor pourraient vouloir dire qu'elle vivait dans une zone où l'eau n'était pas minéralisée. Du potassium...

-Elle mangeait beaucoup de bananes, le coupa Castle.

-Non.

-Elle ne mangeait pas assez de bananes.»

Hodgins regarda Castle.

«Vous avez trouvé. Les niveaux d'éléments dans ses os et dans ses tissus peuvent nous dire beaucoup. Mais ça peut prendre un moment pour tout analyser. Dès que j'aurai mes résultats, nous vous dirons si ça peut aider.

-Très bien. Merci, Tempe. Est-ce que vous avez autre chose ?»

Beckett était démangée par l'envie de revenir dans le champ. Castle le sentait.

«Pas cette fois. Nous vous appellerons quand nous en aurons.

-Attends, fit une voix dans le Jefferson.

-Booth a quelque chose» transmit Brennan à New York.

Quelque chose se faisait entendre alors que Booth se dirigeait vers la caméra. Brennan recula une nouvelle fois pour lui permettre d'avoir de la place. Un homme mince, dont Castle était certain qu'il n'avait pas plus de seize ans, pouvait être vu debout derrière lui.

«Je pourrais avoir un peu plus qu'un profil détaillé. Après qu'on a eu des données d'Angela sur les différentes coupures sur les victimes, je suis allé parler au docteur Sweets, un de nos profilers du F.B.I. Sweets, dites bonjour.»

L'homme mince les salua.

«Sérieusement ?»

Castle mit rapidement une main sur sa bouche après la sortie du mot sarcastique.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est tous passés par là, dit gentiment Booth. Et on ne le laissera pas oublier ça.

-Désolée, dit Beckett pour s'excuser. S'il vous plaît Booth, continuez.

-Nous pensons tous les deux que nous avons deux criminels. Nous sommes presque sûrs qu'ils sont deux. L'un tue. L'autre fait le ménage.»

Castle se leva et vit Beckett en faire de même près de lui. Ils croisèrent rapidement leur regard et sourirent à la confirmation de leur première idée.

«Sweets, vous voulez bien venir ici et expliquer ?»

Castle vit l'enfant acquiescer et se racler la gorge avant de s'avancer. Castle et Beckett se rassirent simultanément pour écouter les preuves qui prouvaient que leur théorie était correcte. La psychologie avait toujours fasciné Castle, et dès que le docteur se fut avancé, il était évident qu'il savait ce qu'il disait. Alors qu'il passait par des termes médicaux et neurologiques, l'enfant continuait à impressionner Castle. Pour l'âge qu'il devait avoir, c'était une impressionnante quantité de connaissances à sortir sans notes. Il mit une note mentale de rester en contact avec Sweets comme future référence psychologique pour ses livres.

Avant qu'il ne le sache, Brennan était de retour, cette fois avec la promesse d'envoyer au fur et à mesure les trouvailles du jeune docteur. Le capitaine Montgomery regarda sa montre et donna des ordres brefs et prioritaires avant de repartir dans son bureau. Beckett se leva et Castle l'imita, s'appuyant sur la table de conférence pour faire face à Ryan et Esposito.

«Est-ce que vous attendez quelque chose ? demanda Ryan lorsqu'il vit leur regard.

-Castle et moi avions émis cette théorie le premier jour, mais nous n'avions rien pour prouver ça et aucune preuve pour avancer. Ça a pris du temps, mais maintenant il semble que nous ayons mis le doigt dessus, fit Beckett en croisant les bras.

-Des métaphores plus loin, continua Castle, on a pensé que c'était comme l'affaire du corps gelé d'il y a des années. Une personne a tué la femme et l'a gardée dans un congélateur, un autre a jeté le corps dans une benne. Pourquoi garder des cadavres des années pour finalement les jeter dans une benne comme des déchets ? Mais maintenant c'est différent.»

Beckett acquiesça.

«Maintenant on a une personne, probablement ce dealer qui avait effrayé les autres dealers, qui tue des gens et une personne qui nettoie derrière lui.

-Et s'améliore, ajouta Castle.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il jeté un corps frais avec quelques plus jeunes et un très vieux dans une benne ?» demanda Esposito.

Les quatre se levèrent en silence alors que des scénarios se jouaient dans leur tête. Castle vit la bouche de Ryan s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois alors qu'il réfléchissait et éliminait des théories. Esposito resta complètement debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Beckett fixa le sol et ses yeux passaient d'avant en arrière comme si elle regardait des fourmis ramper sur le carreau.

«S'il a jeté plusieurs corps, est-ce que ça n'implique pas qu'il nettoyait à ses moments perdus ? Un nettoyeur ne ferait-il pas d'habitude le ménage quand les meurtres auraient lieu ?»

Castle avait été le premier à parler, et lorsque les yeux de Beckett rencontrèrent les siens, il dirait qu'elle en était exactement à la même page du livre que lui.

«Il est passé derrière, dit-elle.

-En dehors de la ville ? demanda Ryan.

-Plutôt en prison» dit Esposito.

Beckett se releva de la table sur laquelle elle s'appuyait.

«C'est ça. Trouvez qui a récemment été libéré de prison. Il a dû y entrer avant que Max Avery ne soit tué. On va croiser les données avec mon ancienne affaire et voir s'il y a quelqu'un de recherché qui est allé en prison après. Mais d'abord, vous devez parcourir les fichiers des personnes disparues envoyé par le Jefferson. L'identité de nos victimes est la priorité numéro un.

-C'est comme si vous l'aviez, dit Ryan tandis qu'Esposito et lui se dirigeaient vers la porte. On va se partager le travail et ça sera rapide.»

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Castle se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait revenue dans ses pensées, essayant d'obtenir quelque chose de plus dans leur avancée.

«Ressortir ces vieilles affaires et voir si Brennan ou Angela peuvent faire une reconstruction faciale serait-il utile ? On a besoin d'indices et on pourrait avoir besoin d'identités pour les obtenir.

-Elle en a déjà beaucoup, contra Beckett.

-S'il y a une chose de sûre à propos de Tempe, c'est qu'elle travaillera 24 heures sur 24 7 jours sur 7 jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait résolu cette affaire. Si on peut déterminer qu'il y a un vrai lien entre ces affaires, elle trouvera du temps pour s'occuper de ça.

-Très bien. Mais soyons absolument certains que ces affaires sont liées avant de demander. Nous devrions commencer par les...

-Marques de hache» finit Castle pour elle.

Elle lui sourit.

«Oui.»

Un petit peu de chaleur entra dans son cœur à ce sourire.

«On va le faire ?»

Elle acquiesça mais soutint son regard un moment.

«Ça va nous faire passer toute la nuit ici, Castle. Assurez-vous d'appeler Alexis et prévenez-la.

-Elle s'inquiète tellement, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Et pour une bonne raison, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la marque toujours gonflée sur son visage. On se rejoint au tableau.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Je posterai la semaine prochaine, aux alentours de mercredi._


	31. Soirée de rendez-vous

_Bonsoir !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31 : Soirée de rendez-vous<span>

Brennan sortit une autre bouchée de nouilles de la boîte et la mit dans sa bouche. Booth et elle s'étaient retirés dans son bureau pour parcourir chaque petit bout de preuve qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Elle avait renvoyé Angela chez elle, mais Hodgins était bientôt revenu au laboratoire et était dans sa zone de travail pour traiter plus de données. Camille avait travaillé sur les échantillons de tissus, mais elle rangeait ses affaires pour pouvoir être chez elle pour le dîner avec Michelle. Chacun faisait son travail, et il semblait toujours que quelque chose de nouveau était sur le point d'être mis en lumière.

«Tu sais Bones, peut-être qu'on a besoin d'une pause dans cette affaire.»

La bouche de Booth était pleine de sa propre nourriture, mais il parlait quand même.

«Je préférerais garder l'affaire en tête, si ça ne te fait rien. On va trouver quelque chose.

-Mais ne plus penser à quelque chose marche toujours.

-Il n'y a aucune preuve pour corroborer ça. Juste de vagues déclarations à propos de la façon dont les choses «viennent» soudain aux gens.

-Oh, il y a des preuves. J'en ai personnellement certaines dont je sais que tu ne pourras pas les contester.»

Il avait un sourire sur le visage qui la fit sourire.

«Lesquelles ?

-L'autre nuit, dit-il simplement.

-Quelle autre nuit ?»

Brennan avait posé la question, mais elle connaissait la réponse. Elle savait que le sourire idiot sur son visage avait quelque chose à voir avec la nuit où ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles.

«Celle où tu as fini dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Nue. Et alors que tu étais allongée là, partant du pays des rêves, tu as eu une illumination à propos de l'affaire. C'est ça ?

-Le pays des rêves n'est pas un endroit, Booth. Et même si je reconnais que mon esprit terminait enfin à ce moment-là une démarche à laquelle il réfléchissait visiblement depuis un long moment dans mes voies neuronales, ça n'a pas été une illumination.

-Ah, mais tu dois laisser cette idée être méditée, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle a recommencé à tourner dans ta tête alors que le reste de ton cerveau était concentré sur moi. Nu.»

Le sourire maladroit resta plaqué sur son visage.

À ce moment-là, Brennan réalisa qu'il était plus facile de le laisser croire qu'il avait raison.

«Tourner dans ma tête ? Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que j'ai besoin de te voir nu pour que je finisse quelque chose de nouveau dans mes voies neuronales ?

-Eh bien, je ne serais certainement pas contre ça.

-Très bien» dit-elle. Elle pouvait vraiment faire une pause. Sa tête commençait à tourner et si elle continuait de fixer le petit document imprimé, ça se développerait en un grand mal de tête dans peu de temps. Au moins, si elle rentrait chez elle avec Booth, elle ne fixerait plus rien de minuscule.

«Je veux dire, si tu...laissais plutôt une deuxième chance à ma théorie, est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?

-Oui. Vu qu'il semble y avoir un manque de vraies preuves à ce sujet, je propose de voir si ça peut arriver une nouvelle fois.»

Elle prit d'autres nouilles, puis elle ferma la boîte à emporter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui lorsqu'elle fit une pile des fichiers et les mit dans son sac. Il était assis, bouche entrouverte, la fixant. Elle se leva, mit son sac sur son épaule et prit sa boîte à emporter.

«On ne part pas ?»

Elle n'avait jamais vu Booth ranger ses affaires aussi rapidement.

* * *

><p>Booth était totalement certain qu'il avait laissé des affaires dans le bureau de Brennan dans sa précipitation à la rattraper, mais il s'en fichait. Il essayait de rester aussi calme que possible, mais il était démangé par l'envie de poser ses mains sur les siennes. Il marchait tranquillement autour du S.U.V. vers le côté conducteur, contenant à peine l'envie de courir.<p>

Une vague de culpabilité le frappa alors qu'il tendait la main pour atteindre la poignée de la porte. Il pourrait se sentir plus impliqué dans l'affaire. Une femme aussi magnifique que l'était sa partenaire, et aussi fantastique au lit qu'il avait toujours rêvé qu'elle soit, il devrait être capable de se tenir. Il avait été capable de garder ses mains sur lui pendant six ans. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas passer deux jours dans qu'il ait besoin d'elle. C'était comme si elle lui lançait un appel. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'elle dirait de ça. Il entendait même son ton réprobateur dans sa tête.

«Chez toi ou chez moi ?» demanda-t-elle alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture et glissait la clef dans le contact.

Booth arrêta la voiture avant qu'elle n'émette de bruit.

«Chez moi.»

Alors qu'ils sortaient du parking, le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient toujours été à l'aise avec le silence, mais dans ce cas-là la tension était palpable. Booth était au courant de chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait et de chaque fois qu'elle remettait ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle commença à faire preuve d'impatience lorsqu'il tourna dans sa rue.

«Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

-Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, je commence à penser aux répercussions.

-Bones, tu sais qu'on l'a déjà fait, non ?

-Bien sûr. C'est pourquoi les répercussions sont particulièrement fortes.»

Booth était confus et préoccupé. Il se gara dans un parking et éteignit le moteur du S.U.V. avant de se tourner vers elle et de la regarder dans les yeux.

«D'où cela vient-il ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Eh bien, si cette méthode pour permettre à mon cerveau de réfléchir à des informations fonctionne encore, un problème surgit. Chaque fois qu'on sera bloqués sur une enquête, tu vas insister pour que je te voie nu et on entrera dans un cercle vicieux. Bien que ça ne soit pas totalement une mauvaise pensée, ce qu'on ferait à chaque fois qu'on n'aurait pas de piste pourrait rapidement devenir évident ainsi que le fait qu'on quitte le Jefferson ensemble.»

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

«C'est ce qui t'inquiète ?»

Elle acquiesça.

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui m'inquiète ?

Il soupira et ouvrit sa portière, sautant hors de son siège et contournant le S.U.V. pour ouvrir la sienne. Alors qu'il l'aidait à sortir, il pouvait dire qu'elle attendait d'entendre ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait prévu de dire.

«Je ne sais pas, Bones. Peut-être que tu regrettes qu'on soit ensemble, après tout. Que le sexe avec moi ne soit pas ce que tu avais pensé que ça serait. Que tu tombes enceinte. Il y a une grande variété d'options.»

Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et le suivit dans le bâtiment.

«Tout d'abord, je ne regrette pas qu'on soit ensemble. Je me rappelle particulièrement être la seule à t'avoir dit que j'avais fait une erreur en te disant «non». Mais tu étais avec Hannah. Je n'aurais pas attendu si j'avais pensé que je regretterais qu'on soit ensemble. Deuxièmement, le sexe avec toi est remarquable. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies des incertitudes après notre première nuit ensemble. J'ai expérimenté plusieurs...

-Merci» dit-il, l'interrompant avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase devant sa vieille voisine qui attendait l'ascenseur.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

«Et pour contrer ta troisième solution, j'ai un calendrier de contrôle de naissance très rigide.»

Madame Chapman leur lança à tous les deux un regard désapprobateur alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur devant eux. Booth roula des yeux. Tout ce à quoi il était habitué et tout ce pour quoi il appréciait la franchise de Brennan, il reconnaissait que les autres n'étaient pas habitués à tout ça. Il la fit taire lorsque les portes se fermèrent et, heureusement, elle resta silencieuse tandis que l'ascenseur montait jusqu'à l'étage de madame Chapman.

Une fois que la femme fut partie et que les portes se furent refermées une nouvelle fois, Brennan se tourna vers lui.

«Je n'ai pas fait de commentaire inapproprié, tu sais.

-Madame Chapman a clairement pensé que si.

-J'ai accepté l'idée que le commentaire pourrait ne pas avoir été banal dans la génération dans laquelle elle a grandi, mais ça ne le rend pas inapproprié.»

Booth savait qu'il perdrait ce débat et choisit de ne pas répondre. À la place, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il prit sa main et la tira vers le couloir. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa porte, il les fit tourner avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et la plaqua sur sa porte, la clouant là. Alors qu'il sortait ses clefs de sa poche, il vit le désir passer sur son visage. Il déverrouilla enfin la porte et elle l'attira à l'intérieur avec elle alors que la porte partait derrière son dos. Il sourit lorsqu'il laissa ses yeux se fermer et son corps s'abandonner à la femme qui l'amenait vers le lit.

* * *

><p>Beckett prit une autre bouchée de son burger maintenant froid. Ses yeux allaient et venaient alors qu'elle regardait une nouvelle fois le tableau.<p>

«Si je devais relire ce paragraphe une fois de plus sans en avoir réellement retenu une nouvelle information, je frapperais quelque chose.»

Castle se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

«Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Je n'ai rien.»

Elle jeta le dernier morceau du burger dans la poubelle sous son bureau. Castle avait fini son repas plus tôt, et elle souhaiterait en avoir fait de même. Les burgers froids n'étaient tout simplement pas bons.

«Au moins Ryan et Esposito ont réduit la liste des victimes.»

Beckett s'appuya sur sa chaise et regarda l'open space. Il y avait deux policiers en permanence, mais à part ça, Castle et elle étaient seuls. Tout le monde était rentré des heures auparavant. Ryan et Esposito étaient allés voir les victimes possibles jusqu'à sept heures et, lorsqu'ils avaient appelé pour dire qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, elle leur avait dit de rentrer directement chez eux. Elle pourrait avoir insinué que Castle et elle en feraient de même. Malheureusement, elle avait seulement fait en sorte de les convaincre de rentrer chez eux. Ils l'avaient mise au courant de leur avancée par téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Dans la poignée de victimes possibles, seules trois manquaient encore. Deux personnes avaient de fausses informations sur leur profil de personnes disparues, une s'était remontrée chez elle et n'en avait pas informé la police. De ces trois-là, seulement deux restaient après qu'ils eurent ajouté les nouvelles informations du docteur Hodgins sur les minéraux contenus dans les os et sur ce que ça signifiait. Ils pourraient lister les différences entre les deux le lendemain.

«Devrions-nous envoyer ces informations supplémentaires sur l'affaire à Tempe ? Peut-être que quelqu'un au laboratoire-musée en sureffectif pourrait travailler là-dessus et trouver des choses.»

Elle sentait que Castle devenait frustré. C'était pourquoi elle l'était.

«Non, on ne peut pas. Mais vous savez quoi ? Sortons d'ici juste pour la nuit. J'en prendrai quelques-uns dans le cas où quelque chose me frappe plus tard et je voudrais vérifier.»

Elle fit un signe en direction des documents éparpillés sur son bureau.

«Et si _je _pense à quelque chose plus tard et que j'ai besoin de ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne fais pas de copie de tout ça, Castle. Il y a quatre rames de papier là-dedans.»

Il leva un sourcil.

«Alors je suppose qu'on va devoir rentrer ensemble.

-Dans vos rêves, _Writer Boy_.

-On va effectivement à la maison ensemble dans mes rêves, lieutenant. Je pense qu'il est temps que mes rêves deviennent réalité.

Elle roula les yeux. Elle ne lui dirait jamais que ça arrivait occasionnellement dans ses rêves à elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle ne rêvait pas de criminels et de pourchasser des bandits, elle rêvait parfois de Castle. Elle sentit son visage rougir comme elle le pensait et essaya rapidement de le cacher.

«Mais nous _pourrions _aller chercher de la tarte et du café et parler jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se ferment. Lorsque ça sera arrivé, on ira effectivement chez nous. Si vous avez une illumination cette nuit, vous pouvez m'appeler et je vérifierai pour vous.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me laisser emmener chez moi la paperasse officielle pour une fois ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas autorisé.»

Elle fit une pile de tous les papiers sur son bureau et en mit plusieurs dans son sac pour les emmener chez elle.

«Venez» dit-elle, prenant sa veste et son téléphone avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Beckett se dit que si elle était capable de ne pas penser à l'affaire, peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose. Elle ne trouva personne de mieux pour écarter son esprit de l'affaire que Richard Castle.

* * *

><p>Castle savait qu'il devrait aller chez lui et dire «bonne nuit» à Alexis, puis écrire quelques chapitres avant d'essayer de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais lorsque Beckett proposa d'aller dehors pour le dessert et le café, il ne put dire non. Il avait aussi vu cette jolie rougeur sur son visage lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle était dans ses rêves. Après cette soirée à faire la vaisselle dans sa cuisine, ses rêves avaient été presque exclusivement concentrés sur elle couverte d'eau et de bulles. Il se disait que le fait qu'il ait utilisé peu d'eau chaude lorsqu'il s'était douché lui avait au moins fait économiser de l'argent.<p>

«Hey Castle ! entendit-il derrière lui. Où allez-vous ?»

Il se tourna et vit Beckett tenir ouverte la porte du Dinner. Il avait marché exactement dans la direction opposée.

«Désolé, dit-il. Je pensais à quelque chose.»

Il passa près d'elle et entra dans le Dinner, se dirigeant tout droit vers leur banquette. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le menu. Ses yeux scrutaient l'arrière de son menu, où la liste des tartes et autres desserts s'étalaient sur presque la moitié de la page.

«Quoi ?» demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Ça n'avait jamais été censé l'étonner – sa constante surveillance de son environnement. Elle avait toujours su où il était et où était son attention. Depuis qu'il avait été pris, il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins répondre à sa question.

«Eh bien, d'habitude je dois être le seul à suggérer de sortir de l'open space quand on manque d'idées. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait cette fois ?

-Mon burger était froid et je voulais vraiment de la tarte au coco et un café merdique.

-Allez-y Beckett. Je ne suis pas stupide.»

Son cœur flancha lorsqu'elle posa brusquement le menu et croisa son regard.

«Que diriez-vous si je vous disais que j'avais besoin de me sortir l'affaire de la tête et que vous, Castle, êtes la personne vers laquelle je me tourne quand j'ai besoin de me sortir quelque chose de la tête ? Même si le truc de la tarte et du café marchent vraiment.»

Le cerveau de Castle faisait des heures supplémentaires. Il estima que peut-être il s'était complètement arrêté. Ça ne le surprit pas, sa constatation, mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise. Il nota distraitement que son silence à sa constatation l'avait fait sourire.

«De plus, je trouve que plus je passe de temps avec vous en dehors du bureau, plus il est facile pour moi de me détendre.»

Cela fonctionna. Cette constatation le frappa droit dans l'estomac, une étincelle le frappant un peu plus bas dans son corps que l'estomac, en fait. Elle venait juste de lui dire à sa façon, indirectement, qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui en dehors du bureau. Son cerveau se calma, modèle erratique, et il se concentra pour faire exactement ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord voulu.

«Beckett, vous ne savez pas _à quel point_ je peux être distrayant. Sans oublier qu'il y a certains endroits dans lesquels j'excellerais à vous distraire.»

Son visage vira au rouge. Sa mission était réussie. Lorsque la serveuse revint, il commanda pour eux deux.

Alors que Beckett remettait son menu en place, entre le sucre et le ketchup, Castle se délectait de sa réussite – et en rajouta un peu.

«Est-ce que j'ai réussi à vous distraire ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a tout un tas de vaisselle sale au loft qui pourrait utiliser nos compétences combinées.

-Juste parce que vous voulez me voir toute trempée et savonnée une nouvelle fois, Castle ?»

Castle se pencha en avant, un sourcil levé.

«Vous n'avez pas idée, lieutenant. Bien sûr, je me rappelle que vous avez dit que la cuisine n'était pas vraiment votre endroit de prédilection pour la distraction, mais j'ai une énorme baignoire à remous.»

Si elle voulait flirter, il flirterait aussi.

«Ce qui est également présent dans mes rêves, comme je suis sûr que vous alliez le dire.»

Beckett était morte de rire alors qu'elle plongeait sa cuillère dans sa part de tarte.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Reviewez, à la semaine prochaine !<em>


	32. Eurêka

_Bonsoir !_

_Concernant eweknow, je n'ai aucune nouvelle pour le moment, désolée._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 32 : Eurêka<span>

Beckett savait qu'elle rêvait, mais, de façon surprenante, cette connaissance ne la réveilla pas comme ça le faisait d'habitude. Elle revoyait la scène de cette vieille affaire, regardant les restes, exactement comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant. C'était horrible, et les corps étaient vraiment décomposés. Elle plaça sa chemise sur sa bouche et son nez, mais l'odeur pénétrait le tissu. Les techniciens de scène de crime sillonnaient la scène et les lumières brillantes qu'ils avaient placées pour combattre l'obscurité qui tombait rendait ça chaud – insupportablement chaud. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et se retourna. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers eux et à s'éloigner des corps, ses pieds glissèrent. Elle se stabilisa et remarqua que la pièce était devenue silencieuse. Elle regarda le sol, mais ne put voir ce qui le recouvrait. Elle s'accroupit, tendit la main et toucha ça d'un doigt. Lorsqu'elle remonta sa main vers son visage, elle reconnut le matériau granuleux. De la sciure. Elle adorait l'odeur de la sciure, mais l'odeur provenant de l'odeur de la scène de crime la masquait entièrement. Elle se releva et un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui montra que le sol en était couvert.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que la conscience remplissait son corps. Une lumière provenant d'une autre pièce illumina suffisamment son salon pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle était. Elle se redressa et vit qu'une couverture avait été drapée autour d'elle. Elle regarda sa montre et put à peine voir dans l'obscurité qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin. Elle entendit un léger bruit de grattement venant de la cuisine. Ça ressemblait à une souris, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Elle écarta la couverture et se leva, les muscles toujours engourdis par le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle s'étira enfin, elle put apercevoir la forme voûtée de Richard Castle, assis au comptoir de sa cuisine, qui prenait des notes grâce à la lumière de sa hotte.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Castle ?» demanda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux, clairement surpris.

«Oh, est-ce que je vous ai réveillée ? Je suis désolé ; j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit.»

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle marchait vers la cuisine qui était faiblement éclairée.

«Est-ce que vous essayez toujours de trouver quelque chose ?»

Elle regarda autour d'elle les papiers éparpillés erratiquement sur le comptoir et affichés sur le réfrigérateur avec des magnets.

«Oui. Je travaillais dans le salon avec vous, mais vous vous êtes endormie. Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de repos, alors j'ai tout amené ici pour ne pas vous déranger.

-Est-ce que vous avez le premier rapport quelque part ?»

Castle fouilla dans quelques pages avant de lui en tendre une. Elle scruta le document, cherchant l'adresse.

«Vous pensez à quelque chose ?» lui demanda-t-il.

Elle la remarqua rapidement, mais elle réalisa qu'une adresse ne lui en dirait pas beaucoup sur le bâtiment lui-même.

«J'ai fait un rêve – enfin, je pense que c'est un souvenir – sur cette affaire. J'étais là, sur cette scène de crime.»

Elle pointa l'adresse sur le papier.

«Et j'ai glissé sur le sol pendant que je marchais. J'ai regardé le sol et il y avait de la sciure qui couvrait le sol. Je ne la sentais pas à cause de l'odeur de putréfaction, mais il y avait de la sciure partout.

-De la sciure» répéta-t-il. Elle pouvait dire qu'il essayait de découvrir ce que ça voulait dire.

-De la sciure.»

Elle vit le moment où il fit le lien alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient grand.

«Vous pensez que c'est le même endroit où notre victime sciée travaillait ?»

Elle acquiesça.

«C'est étrange, parce que je ne me rappelle absolument pas la sciure. Je ne pense pas non plus que j'ai réellement glissé ou toucher le sol. Mais j'ai dû penser au fait qu'il y avait de la sciure à un endroit, ou alors je n'aurais pas été capable de m'en souvenir du tout.C'était un certain type de moment étrange de lucidité.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. J'ai attendu mon propre moment pour dire «Eurêka» pendant les trois dernières heures et je n'ai rien eu. Je pense que j'aurais dû me laisser m'endormir avec vous.»

Elle sourit à cette pensée, et se souvint qu'une nuit peu de temps auparavant, elle s'était réveillée blottie contre lui sur le même canapé.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites toujours là, Castle ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrés chez vous lorsque je me suis endormie ?»

Beckett espérait qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là quand elle s'était réveillée.

«Je ne suis pas habilité à emmener ça chez moi, vous vous rappelez ? demanda-t-il, faisant un geste en direction des documents. Et je ne pensais pas que je dormirais de toute façon, alors je suis resté ici pour continuer à réfléchir là-dessus.»

Il fit une pause pour bâiller.

«Je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps. Je prévoyais de vous mettre au lit et de vous border avant de partir, si ça me fait gagner des points. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez furieuse contre moi lorsque vous vous réveilleriez le matin d'une nuit dans un canapé.»

Beckett sourit.

«Bon garçon, Castle. Peut-être que je vous ferai une petite gâterie pour avoir obéi à mes ordres.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres» répliqua-t-il humblement alors qu'il posait une main sur son cœur et que sa tête s'inclinait.

Ses yeux roulèrent automatiquement alors qu'elle traversait la cuisine. Elle tendit la main pour atteindre la cachette secrète de son café préféré. Il arrivait toujours à la réveiller.

«Regroupons tout ça. Je vais faire du café et on pourra être de retour au bureau dans une demi-heure. On doit vérifier ces victimes possibles et, si mon pressentiment est vrai, téléphoner au docteur Brennan.

-D'accord, mais ça sera mieux si c'est du bon café, geignit-il. Je n'ai pas fait de petite sieste comme vous.

-Croyez-moi, ça va vous surprendre. Et ça a un goût de pipi de singe dans de l'acide de pile.»

Castle frissonna.

* * *

><p>Brennan se leva soudain.<p>

«Une posture voûtée et de hauts niveaux d'anticorps contre l'acide glutamique-décarboxylase (pas très clair je sais, c'est un terme médical).

Il était une heure et demie du matin d'après le réveil de Booth.

Booth remua à son mouvement et à ses mots.

«C'est quoi ça, Bones ?

-Désolée, lui dit-elle. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Une illumination ?» demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda sceptiquement.

«Pas une illumination. Un banal processus de pensée qui a été terminé grâce au volume d'informations que j'ai emmagasiné au fil des années.

-Les processus des plus petits passent au-dessus de votre tête, à ce que je vois. À quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?

-Un lien qui pourrait aider pour le troisième, ainsi que pour celui qui est toujours non identifié. Je dois aller au laboratoire.»

Brennan appréciait le fait que Booth soit le type d'homme qui pouvait se lever et partir à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Il mettait son jean au moment où elle sortait de la salle de bains. Un tee-shirt et un jean en cuir avaient été enfilés alors qu'ils sortaient. Un rapide passage à l'appartement de Brennan lui permit de mettre de mettre également des vêtements propres.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient au Jefferson, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire sur son visage.

«Tu ne va pas me laisser oublier que tu avais raison.

-Sûrement pas, répliqua-t-il. Et tous nos amis et nos collègues vont découvrir pour nous deux parce qu'on devra partir coucher ensemble quand tu seras bloquée.

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait qu'ils découvrent pour nous deux. Je suis plus préoccupé par l'idée qu'ils pourraient en conclure qu'on ne fait pas notre travail parce qu'on part alors qu'on devrait travailler.

-Tu sais, je vais arrêter de parler de ça avant qu'on ne se batte pour ça.»

Alors qu'elle tentait de continuer, il tendit son bras en un clin d'œil pour couvrir sa bouche de sa main. Elle haussa les épaules, vaincue, et resta silencieuse.

«Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'était cette illumination ?

-Ce n'était pas une illumination.

-D'accord...ton moment pour dire «eurêka» ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Moment de gloire ?»

Elle le fixa.

«Dis-moi juste à quoi diable tu as pensé qui nous fait revenir de toute façon au laboratoire dans le milieu de la nuit alors que je suis vraiment fatigué à cause de l'intensité et du nombre des rapports sexuels qu'on a eus.»

Son ton était plein de frustration, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas fâché contre elle. Il souriait.

«Syndrome de la personne raide» répondit-elle simplement. C'est ce à quoi elle avait enfin pensé plus tôt, alors qu'elle regardait Booth dormir et se rappelait leur nuit ensemble.

«Oui, il est mort. On le savait déjà.

-Ce n'est pas de l'argot pour dire «mort», Booth.»

Elle voyait qu'il pensait à quelque chose.

«Tu as raison ; tu aurais été plus fière de toi si tu avais utilisé de l'argot correctement.»

Elle l'ignora.

«Le syndrome de la personne raide, parfois appelé Moersch-Woltman Condition, est une maladie qui cause de fréquents et inexplicables spasmes. Même si c'est plus fréquent chez les femmes, les hommes peuvent l'attraper aussi. Pour la plupart, ce sont des gens qui courbent beaucoup leur dos, plus que quelqu'un assis à un bureau ne le fait. Les spasmes et la rigidité commencent dans le dos. J'ai remarqué une posture courbée sur l'homme que nous n'avons pas identifié. Lorsque j'ai lu le rapport pathologique, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait aussi un haut taux d'anticorps contre l'acide glutamique-décarboxylase. Camille ne cherche pas quelque chose comme ça d'habitude, mais dans ce cas il y avait suffisamment de tissus et depuis qu'on a rien sur l'identité, elle fait chaque test qu'elle peut faire. Les anticorps contre l'acide glutamique-décarboxylase sont souvent présents en haut taux chez ceux qui souffrent du syndrome de la personne raide.

-Ils appellent vraiment ça «Syndrome de la personne raide» ?»

Booth la regarda, amusé, comme si elle lui mentait.

«SPS (en anglais, Stiff Person Syndrome) pour être plus court» répliqua-t-elle.

Il renifla et rit.

«Ça sonne comme le nom d'une maladie qu'un enfant de dix ans attraperait. Vous les docteurs, vous ne trouvez pas un charabia imprononçable pour des maladies bizarres d'habitude ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'ils appellent aussi ça le Moersch-Woltman Condition.»

Alors que Booth continuait de rire, elle en vint aux faits.

«De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, c'est rare, mais il y a d'autres facteurs que je peux vérifier au laboratoire. S'ils sont présents, on pourrait trouver des informations dans la liste des personnes disparues.

Booth s'était enfin arrêté de rire. Maintenant elle lui voyait un regard pensif. Il pensait à quelque chose. Une fois qu'elle lui avait dit ces informations – d'une façon telle qu'il puisse la comprendre – alors il avait toujours pris le temps d'appliquer ça de son point de vue de l'affaire. Brennan adorait le regarder réfléchir. Son visage resterait inchangé jusqu'au moment où il ferait le lien. Il s'éclairait s'il était excité, il se tordait s'il était perdu. Cette fois, il se tordit, confus.

«Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quel lien cela a-t-il avec le dealer ? Tous les autres prenaient de la drogue ou avaient un passé de drogué. Ça les lie. Comment ce type s'y incruste ?»

Elle connaissait cette réponse.

«Il y a une drogue qui est prescrite pour le SPS, dit-elle. Ça aide à détendre les muscles pour éviter les spasmes et les convulsions. Le diazépam.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

-Du Valium.»

_NdT : Valium est le nom sous lequel le diazépam est commercialisé._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Reviewez, et au 15 !<em>


	33. Peluches et vers en gelée

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à Quetsche et adrian009._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 33 : Peluches et vers en gelée<span>

Au moment où midi arrivait, Booth avait de la difficulté à maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Il se leva de son bureau et se rendit dans la salle de repos pour encore une autre tasse de café. Son corps était en train d'utiliser la caféine qu'il avait pompée beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant, et il était prêt à se noyer dans le liquide brun et sombre issu du F.B.I. s'il en buvait davantage. Il songea à fermer tous les stores de son bureau, à mettre ses pieds sur son bureau et à faire une rapide sieste, mais avec la rapidité avec laquelle l'affaire avait progressé depuis la nuit précédente, il raterait sûrement quelque chose d'important. Ils avaient identifié les deux victimes restantes, et Brennan, Camille, Hodgins et une Angela très excentrique travaillaient sur des données et les preuves d'une vieille affaire classée de Beckett qui avait la scène de crime en commun, et peut-être un meurtrier.

Booth ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui, fermant les stores jute au cas où il somnole. Son ordinateur vrombissait encore alors qu'il analysait plus de données qu'il pouvait en supporter. En se basant sur l'intensité du bruit, la chose bruyante exploserait dans l'espace dans quelques minutes.

«T moins une minute et comptons jusqu'à la fin» se marmonna Booth à lui-même alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans sa chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois, mais il n'y avait pas de lumière pour lui dire qu'il avait raté un appel ou reçu un message. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Brennan depuis qu'il avait quitté le Jefferson à neuf heures trente. Ils n'avaient probablement pas encore fini les analyses. Peut-être qu'ils avaient fini et que rien n'en était apparu. De toute façon, tout le monde au laboratoire travaillait aussi dur que son ordinateur. Après qu'il aurait fini son travail, il aurait une excuse pour appeler ou se montrer, mais pas avant.

Il donna à l'ordinateur une gifle d'encouragement puis sursauta lorsque ses yeux virent Brennan debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il devait être plus que fatigué et friser la mort s'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de son propre bureau s'ouvrir.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu frappes ton ordinateur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.»

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit en face de lui.

«Rick et Kate travaillent dur de leur côté pour traquer toute personne vers laquelle les nouvelles preuves pointent, mais ils ont seulement les membres de leur équipe. Je pense que toi au moins devrais revenir pour aider. Je pourrais y aller aussi, mais je ne suis pas obligée. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de ton expérience en matière d'interrogatoire.»  
>Il voyait la fatigue dans ses yeux, et il était certain que c'était pour la même raison que ça se voyait aussi chez lui.<p>

«Tu veux que je parte ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ça serait mieux pour l'affaire.

-Non, Bones. Est-ce que _tu_ veux que je parte ?

-Oh, tu veux dire en tant que quelqu'un qui a une relation avec toi ? Non, je suppose que non. Tu vas me manquer.»

Booth sourit. Remarquant que les stores étaient toujours baissés, il lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa portée, il la prit par la taille et la souleva, la posant sur ses genoux.

«Tu vas me manquer aussi.»

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, puis plongea son nez dans son cou.

«Booth, même si je reconnais que beaucoup de personnes qui travaillent dans des bureaux ont des fantaisies sexuelles leur donnant envie de rapports sur les bureaux, je ne pense vraiment pas que ça serait un moment approprié pour ça.

-Je n'essaie pas d'avoir des rapports avec toi, Bones. Ton épaule fait un excellent oreiller et j'ai besoin de repos.»

Il posa sa joue au creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. À sa grande surprise, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle glissa juste ses bras autour de ses épaules et le laissa la soutenir. Il devait avoir somnolé quelques minutes parce que, lorsque le téléphone de Brennan sonna, il sursauta. Elle mit calmement la main dans la poche de sa veste alors qu'il tâtonnait pour maintenir leur équilibre sur la chaise.

«Angela, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Oh. Oh, oui. On sera là. Promis.»

Elle mit brusquement fin à l'appel et descendit de ses genoux.

«On doit partir.

-Est-ce qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'énorme ?

-Non, Booth, on doit aller à l'hôpital. Angela vient juste de commencer le travail.»

* * *

><p>Booth gara le S.U.V. alors que Brennan entrait dans l'hôpital pour localiser Angela et Hodgins. Alors qu'il traversait le parking, il remarqua Camille en faire de même.<p>

«Ils sont déjà là, dit-elle alors qu'ils approchaient des portes coulissantes. Service maternité, chambre 1248.»

Brennan attendait à l'intérieur, le téléphone à l'oreille.

«Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux, et personne ne sait où ils sont.

-Camille le sait» lui dit Booth, prenant sa main alors qu'il suivait Camille vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

La montée en ascenseur se fit en silence ; Camille jetait à Booth des coups d'œil significatifs toutes les deux secondes, coups d'œil qui lui disaient qu'elle l'avait vu prendre la main de Brennan. Soudain Brennan se figea.

«Je n'ai rien amené, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? lui demanda Booth.

-Je n'ai pas amené de couverture, de fleurs ou de jouet. C'est ce que les gens font lorsque leurs amis ont un bébé, et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Elle semblait si perdue que ça brisa un peu le cœur de Booth.

«C'est vrai Bones. Regarde simplement ce qu'ils font, et ensuite on ira en bas à la boutique de cadeaux et on achètera quelque chose. D'accord ?»

Il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air d'un homme consolant sa petite amie triste, de crainte qu'il continue de recevoir des regards de Camille.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour vers l'ascenseur. Le travail d'Angela progressait rapidement et Booth pensa que c'était mieux de prendre le cadeau avant pour que Brennan puisse l'avoir lorsque le bébé viendrait vraiment au monde. Il la guida dans les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la boutique de cadeaux et resta en retrait pour la laisser choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Après quelques minutes passées à regarder autour d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui. L'impuissance qui se trouvait sur ses traits le fit se rapprocher d'elle en un claquement de doigts.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bones ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu es un père. S'il te plaît aide-moi à trouver quelque chose qu'elle aimera.

-Angela est ta meilleure amie, Bones. Tu la connais mieux que moi. Prends une profonde respiration, et suis ton cœur. Elle aimera, quoi que ce soit, parce que ça viendra de toi.»

Il la poussa vers les étagères et recula à nouveau.

Elle erra, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour prendre un lapin en peluche ou un chapeau tricoté pour bébé. À chaque fois, elle le regardait, comme si elle demandait sa permission. Il haussait les épaules à chaque fois, tentant de l'encourager à prendre quelque chose elle-même. À vrai dire, il avait déjà commandé une barboteuse (NdT : sorte de pyjama pour enfant) spéciale en ligne qui disait «Protégé par le F.B.I.». Elle était enveloppée dans un papier cadeau bleu et se trouvait sur la table de sa cuisine. Il avait prévu de la donner à Angela et Hodgins une fois qu'ils seraient installés chez eux. Alors qu'il attendait que Brennan se décide – et espérait qu'Angela n'aurait pas déjà donné la vie à ce moment – il voulut inspecter la boutique de cadeaux lui-même. Il avait acheté un sac de vers en gelée à la femme au comptoir et regardait les magazines lorsque Brennan l'approcha enfin de nouveau.

«Est-ce que tu penses que ça ira ?» demanda-t-elle.

Elle tenait un petit animal en peluche.

«Je pense que ça sera parfait, Bones. Paye ça et on remonte.»

Elle alla au comptoir et la même femme âgée le prit. La femme commenta la douceur de la peluche, et sa certitude selon laquelle le destinataire du cadeau l'adorerait. Booth vit les yeux de Brennan s'éclairer et un sourire passer sur son visage. Alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, la femme derrière le comptoir lui fit un clin d'œil. Il hocha la tête pour la remercier. Évidemment, Brennan n'était pas la seule personne qui venait dans le magasin sans savoir quoi acheter. Il se demanda combien de personnes étaient partis avec leurs fleurs et leurs jouets plus heureux à cause des mots d'encouragement de cette femme.

«Est-ce que tu vas repartir à New York ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant plus le cafard.

-Oh, oui. Je pense que je dois. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça avec Angela qui a le bébé et tout...

-Je veux venir avec toi, mais je comprends que sans deux membres senior de l'équipe du Jefferson, ça aurait plus de sens pour moi de rester.»

L'air absent, son pouce glissait sur la patte de la peluche alors qu'elle parlait.

«Je pense que Camille peut supporter ça. Et depuis que tu n'es pas un spécialiste des insectes et que tu n'es pas une artiste et magicienne de l'ordinateur, en ferais-tu plus que ce que tu fais déjà ?

-Probablement pas.

-Est-ce qu'ils peuvent t'envoyer les données à distance pour que tu les analyses ?

-Oui.

-Alors viens avec moi, comme ça tu ne me manqueras pas quand je serai parti» dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

Booth proposa à Brennan un ver en gelée sur leur chemin pour revenir dans la salle d'attente, mais elle déclina son offre. Elle était nerveuse, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était également excitée. Il savait qu'elle voulait aussi un enfant, et pour le moment, être tante l'aiderait à atténuer ce désir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vraiment prête. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	34. Flaques d'eau et taches

_Bonsoir !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 34 : Flaques d'eau et taches<span>

Castle fut sorti du sommeil par quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Il savait que la voix était familière, mais quelque chose y était différent. Elle était douce et basse – pas du tout comme celle de Beckett habituellement. Il ouvrit un œil. Beckett était agenouillée près du canapé de la salle de repos sur lequel il s'était écrasé, une main doucement posée sur son épaule. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. S'il s'avançait rien que d'un cheveu...

«Castle, réveillez-vous» murmura-t-elle.

Rejetant ses besoins, il ouvrit l'autre œil.

«Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il est l'heure de déjeuner maintenant et nous devrions manger quelque chose si nous avons l'intention de tenir le reste de la journée.

-Vous avez fait une pause ? demanda-t-il, se relevant lentement et se frottant les yeux.

-Pas encore, mais un déjeuner suffira. J'ai fait une sieste la nuit dernière, vous vous rappelez ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de la journée.

-Et ça a été une grosse journée.

-Qui devient plus grosse encore, ajouta-t-elle. Tempe et Booth reviendront demain ici pour aider pour les interrogatoires et pour enfin résoudre cette affaire.»

Castle sourit.

«Ils viennent?

-Je raccroche juste d'avec Booth. Il a dit qu'ils pensaient qu'il viendrait seul, mais il a fait changer Tempe d'avis.»

Castle se leva avec précaution, les muscles pas encore réveillés, et tendit la main pour aider Beckett à se relever.

«Tempe ne serait pas venue ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est l'autre nouvelle – Angela a eu son bébé aujourd'hui. Tempe pensait qu'avec elle et Hodgins absents du labo, elle aurait besoin d'être là. Booth lui a prouvé le contraire.

-Bien. De quoi s'agissait-il déjà ? Du déjeuner ?»

Castle fit un geste vers la porte. Il la suivit dehors, la main dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'open space. Alors qu'ils sortaient du poste pour aller dans la rue, Castle fut impressionné par la beauté de la journée. Il n'était pas sorti depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au poste à 2h30 ce matin-là. Il faisait trop noir dehors pour vérifier autre chose que le fait qu'il ne pleuve pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et suivit Beckett jusqu'à la voiture, conscient du fait qu'il était probable qu'ils passeraient le reste de la journée enfermés au poste.

«Eh, vous voulez retourner au parc ? demanda-t-il. On peut s'arrêter prendre des sandwiches ou autre chose. Je sens qu'on ne reverra pas la lumière du jour pendant un bon moment une fois qu'on sera revenus au poste.

-Ça a l'air bien. Vous voulez aller à l'épicerie fine autour du pâté de maisons ou vous voulez allez à l'autre à laquelle vous m'avez emmené le mois dernier ?»

L'épicerie fine à laquelle elle faisait référence était seulement l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Manhattan.

«Vous êtes obligée de demander ? Je veux dire, vous vous souvenez du délice qu'était ce sandwich à la dinde ? Vous devriez être heureuse que je vous aie emmenée là-bas.»

Elle roula des yeux et fit entrer la voiture sur la route.

«Alors, qu'ai-je manqué pendant mon sommeil ?

-Pas grand-chose. La plupart des développements ont eu lieu en votre présence. On a de solides identités pour les quatre victimes maintenant. On sait qu'ils sont tous liés par la drogue d'une façon ou d'une autre. On sait aussi qu'ils sont liés à mon ancienne affaire d'il y a quelques années. Tout ce qu'on a à faire maintenant c'est trouver notre meurtrier et celui qui nettoie derrière lui.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que ça vaut le coup de traquer notre ami facilement susceptible et qui m'a blessé à la pommette la semaine dernière ?

-Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il a entendu quelque chose de nouveau. On se dirigera vers sa partie de la ville après le déjeuner.»

Traquer Petey s'avéra plus facile que chacun d'eux ne le pensait. Le dealer était debout exactement au même endroit que la première fois qu'ils lui avaient parlé. Il était vaseux à propos des détails de leur conversation précédente – Castle avait une idée plutôt arrêtée selon laquelle ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ait été incroyablement violent la dernière fois – mais, heureusement pour eux, il avait entendu une rumeur la nuit précédente. Encore mieux, se disait Castle, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment violent la nuit précédente pour oublier qu'il avait entendu ça.

«Une de mes amies, Darling, a dit qu'elle avait entendu qu'il était dehors et hier soir à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Elle a dit qu'un client nommé Hatty l'a mordu.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler à Darling ou est-ce que vous avez plus de détails ?» demanda Beckett alors que Castle se levait.

Il n'avait définitivement pas peur du dealer. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se faire de nouveau frapper.

«Allez, Petey. Qu'est-ce que «à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici» signifie ?»

Beckett tentait de conserver l'attention du dealer, qui ne cessait de se diriger vers les gens qui passaient.

«Je ne sais pas. Elle ne l'a pas dit.»

Castle fit une tentative de pas en avant.

«Alors où Darling sort-elle ?»

Petey inclina la tête et baissa le regard vers le sol.

«Je pense que l'endroit s'appelle le Cheers.

-Le Cheers ? demanda Beckett, sceptique.

-Ouais.»

Petey commença à reculer alors que la rue autour de lui devenait un peu occupée.

«D'accord, merci Petey. Vous entendez quelque chose d'autre, vous trouvez un flic et vous demandez le détective Beckett. Vous m'avez comprise ?

Elle s'assura qu'il la regarde dans les yeux une dernière fois pour se faire comprendre.

«Ouais, ouais» marmonna-t-il, commençant à traîner dans une allée.

Castle se rapprocha de Beckett.

«Cette Darling sort dans un bar fictif de série télé ?»

Elle secoua la tête.

«On doit trouver un flic de la circulation par ici. Voyons s'ils ont entendu parler de Darling ou de ce bar dans lequel elle sortirait.»

Un certain officier Gedley fut le premier qu'ils purent trouver. Il rit lorsqu'ils lui parlèrent du Cheers.

«Il n'y a aucun bar dans le coin qui s'appelle comme ça. Votre mec voulait probablement parler du Keyer. Un dépotoir local deux rues plus loin et quatre pâtés de maison. Par contre, je ne connais pas cette «Darling».

-Merci» dit Beckett. Elle se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par le policier.

Castle la suivit. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il glissa à nouveau sa main dans le bas de son dos alors qu'elle entrait dans la foule. Elle l'autorisa à la guider sans se plaindre, et il appréciait le contact. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Keyer, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

«Ayez l'air d'un homme, Castle. Essayez d'avoir l'air d'un policier cette fois. Et ne mangez rien de ce qui sort d'un bocal sur le bar, ok ?»

Il acquiesça, grimaçant à la pensée de cet œuf mariné qui avait fait sa ruine la dernière fois que Beckett lui avait dit de se comporter en adulte. Remettant sa veste en place et espérant paraître un policier rigide, il la suivit alors qu'elle ouvrait grand la porte et se dirigeait vers l'homme derrière le bar à travers les tables.

«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, _lieutenant_ ?» demanda-t-il à Beckett.

L'emphase qu'il avait placée sur son titre avait fait devenir plusieurs personnes nerveuses et même se déplacer un peu plus loin ou vers la porte.

«On cherche un dealer local. Darling. Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? Je n'accueille pas de dealers ici.»

Son ton était proche de celui qui avait fait prendre Beckett comme une menace pour les gens.

«Ah oui ? Alors quel est votre nom ?

-Joe. Joe Keyer. Ça ne change pas ma réponse.»

Castle ne fit pas un geste mais commença à parler.

«Je ne sais pas, Joe. Le lieutenant Beckett ici présente semble être sur le point de s'offusquer de votre ton. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on vous fasse fermer, si ? Mon ami au bureau du commissaire des incendies ne serait pas très content de voir vos sorties non marquées et les boîtes que vous avez empilées sur cet escalier.»

Il n'était pas sûr de paraître rigide, mais une fausse menace était le pain et le beurre du policier.

Beckett se tourna vers lui, le regard incertain. Elle forma les mots «commissaire des incendies» des lèvres, le questionnant, puis roula des yeux. Elle pivota pour faire de nouveau face au propriétaire du bar, mais il ne parlait pas.

«Pour l'amour de Dieu, Joe, dit une femme alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine. Arrête de te comporter en gros dur.»

Elle se tourna vers Castle, ignorant complètement Beckett.

«Darling est dans la salle de bains, elle vomit ses tripes.»

Elle sourit à l'écrivain.

«Eh bien, merci ma'ame» lui dit-il. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attirante, mais Castle pouvait sans risque flirter avec elle en échange de l'information qu'elle venait de leur donner.

«Et vous êtes ?

-Moira. Moira Keyer. Et vous êtes Richard Castle, XXX ?»

Castle nota la tension qui régnait dans le corps de Joe lorsqu'il réalisa que sa femme flirtait. Son apparence de policier était grillée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait plus être utile. Il s'avança d'un pas, vers Moira, et appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir.

«Je le suis, Moira. Et quel joli nom c'est. Que pourriez-vous me dire d'autre sur Darling ? Ce sont des affaires de flic, vous comprenez.

-Darling est un dealer normal. Lorsqu'elle fait une vente, elle vient ici pour boire un coup et prendre un peu de nourriture. Elle entre et sort d'ici pendant ces dernières années. Elle est jeune, mais elle est assez forte pour être encore en vie. Elle a des problèmes ?»

Castle sourit à la femme, mettant son charme en avant.

«Non, non. On a entendu qu'elle avait vu quelque chose la nuit dernière, et on a juste besoin de lui demander où.»

La femme battit des paupières à Castle, ignorant le silence protestant de son mari quelques pas plus loin.

«Elle n'a pas dit où elle était la nuit dernière, mais elle n'est pas revenue avant ce matin. Elle n'était pas en pleine forme, et une assiette de bâtonnets au fromage lui a fait rejeter ses biscuits au premier endroit où elle a pu.

-Merci Moira. On va juste aller lui parler, et on sortira de votre chemin.»

Castle s'éloigna du bar et fit un geste à Beckett en direction de la porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit «Salle de repos». Il se retourna et sourit à Moira.

«Vous devriez vouloir retenir votre respiration. Ça va probablement sentir horriblement mauvais là-dedans» dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Une botte noire sortie de dessous, et la porte s'ouvrit.

«Darling ?» appela Beckett.

Un gémissement vint du fond de la pièce.

«Oui ?»

Kate s'avança d'un pas et ouvrit la porte.

«Je suis Kate.»

Elle s'accroupit.

«Un de mes amis m'a dit que vous aviez vu quelque chose la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un a été blessé ?»

Lorsque la jeune femme gémit une nouvelle fois, Castle humidifia des serviettes en papier avec de l'eau froide et les passa à Kate. Alors que Kate les pressait sur le front de la jeune femme. Les yeux de Darling s'ouvrirent.

«Merde, vous êtes un flic.»

Elle commença à se battre, mais elle était faible et n'alla pas loin avant que Beckett n'ait une prise sur elle.

«Vous n'aurez pas de problèmes. Je voulais juste savoir où vous étiez la nuit dernière. Si vous me le dites, on partira tout de suite.»

La jeune femme était silencieuse, lubrifiant ses lèvres sèches et tentant d'ouvrir totalement ses yeux.

«Une rue près du parc à un pâté de maisons. Il faisait noir. Je faisais une affaire, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et beaucoup de bruit au-dessus de moi. Je n'ai rien vu, ça devait venir d'un appartement ou autre chose. Mais j'ai entendu parler du dealer qui avait donné des coups de pieds aux clients, et j'ai couru.

-Vous avez entendu des détonations ?»

Elle secoua la tête.

«Vous allez me laisser seule maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'ai tellement flippé la nuit dernière que j'ai pris ce que j'avais sur moi (elle parle de drogue). J'aurais souhaité savoir quelle combinaison c'était pour ne plus jamais le refaire.

-Très bien, Darling. On va vous laisser seule. Si ça va encore moins bien, vous avez Moira et Joe. Ils vous emmèneront à l'hôpital.»

Kate se leva et sortit de la pièce.

«Je vais bien. J'en ai juste pris. Je n'ai pas fait d'overdose ou quoi.»

La jeune femme ferma de nouveau les yeux, glissant contre le mur et posant un bras sur le siège des toilettes.

«'Lez, Castle. Laissons-la seule et sortons d'ici.»

Beckett sortit de la salle de bains et revint dans le bar. Elle tendit une carte à Moira alors qu'ils sortaient.

«Elle se rappelle autre chose, vous m'appelez. Allez la voir de temps en temps. Elle pourrait probablement utiliser de l'eau.»

Moira acquiesça silencieusement, jetant un dernier regard plein d'espoir vers Castle. Castle lui sourit en retour, un sourire particulièrement diabolique dont il avait dit qu'ils faisait devenir folles les femmes. Il suivit Beckett dans la rue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, particulièrement vers le parc un pâté de maisons plus loin et se dirigea dans cette direction.

«Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ramenée au poste ? demanda-t-il à Beckett alors qu'il marchait près d'elle.

-Elle n'a rien vu. Ça aurait été une perte de temps de faire le chemin jusqu'au poste. Elle nous a montré la bonne direction, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin.

-On pourrait l'avoir aidée à s'en sortir. À se remettre sur pieds.

-Elle n'a jamais été sur ses pieds, Castle. J'ai vu assez de dealers pour le savoir. Mais j'ai glissé vingt dollars dans la poche de sa veste avant qu'on parte. Avec l'espoir qu'elle les utilisera pour mettre de la nourriture dans son organisme.

-Vous vieillissez doucement» lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda les sourcils levés.

«Eh bien, si vous continuez de m'acheter des repas Castle, je vais avoir de l'argent.»

Sortir de l'argent sans que Beckett ne le remarque, ou avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire elle-même, était la spécialité de Castle. C'était la seule chose avec les regards en réflexe à laquelle il était meilleur qu'elle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle n'avait probablement jamais vraiment essayé. Et avec la façon dont elle le regardait trop tard – et avait cassé avec Josh – elle n'avait probablement pas essayé du tout. C'était presque comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Il s'arrêta net.

«Ça doit être l'allée» dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait du chemin. Elle marcha quelques mètres encore avant de l'appeler.

«Oui, désolé» dit-il, trottant jusqu'à elle. Son esprit était toujours occupé alors que ses yeux la suivaient jusqu'à l'immeuble d'appartements qui bordait l'allée.

-Il doity avoir une douzaine d'appartements par ici. Si Darling a entendu quelque chose, c'était probablement fort, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre l'a sûrement aussi entendu. Je pense qu'on devra trouver le propriétaire des lieux et commencer à interroger les locataires.»

Castle se remit au même niveau que Beckett, mais le soleil l'éblouit. Il baissa les yeux pour les protéger, rejetant presque les taches qu'il voyait alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se demanda s'il avait plu la nuit dernière. Il ne pensait pas, et donc il baissa de nouveau les yeux. C'était liquide, ça c'était sûr, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à de l'eau.

«Beckett ?»

Son regard suivit son doigt pointé.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'eau, dit-il. Il n'a pas plu la nuit dernière.»

Elle s'agenouilla, la main tendue. Lorsqu'elle éloigna ses doigts de la flaque, ils étaient teints en rouge. Elle le regarda. Il s'était positionné de façon à ce que la flaque soit entre lui et le bâtiment, puis regarda vers le haut. Trois étages plus haut, un rebord blanc de fenêtre était tachée d'une coulée rouge. Beckett se releva de nouveau et regarda en haut également.

«Quelqu'un a vraiment été tué là la nuit dernière, dit-elle.

-Et jeté par une fenêtre.

-Et probablement dispersé dans plusieurs bennes à ordures de l'île.»

Il la regarda de nouveau.

«Si on doit rester éveillés pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, j'aurai besoin de plus de ce café magique que vous possédez.

-Moi aussi.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	35. De retour dans la Grande Pomme

_Bonsoir !_

_Bonne nouvelle : eweknow a posté le chapitre 43 de sa fiction, on peut donc espérer qu'elle continuera sa fiction._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 35 : De retour dans «la Grande Pomme» (New York)<span>

Brennan bâilla tandis que le taxi roulait dans les rues. Booth était à côté d'elle, parlant au téléphone avec Sweets.

«Sweets, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Revenir avec Daisy après qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle voulait trois enfants au moment où elle aurait trente ans ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Que voulez-vous dire par «pourquoi» ? Parce que pour tout ce que vous pensez, vous allez coucher ensemble sans y penser, vous allez finir par avoir un enfant sans y avoir pensé. Vous êtes vraiment prêt pour ça ?»

Brennan essaya de faire la sourde oreille à la suite de la conversation. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer la voix pleurnicharde du docteur à l'autre bout du fil. Elle regarda de nouveau ses notes, mais il faisait un peu trop sombre dans le taxi pour pouvoir voir l'impression. Ses yeux fatigués n'étaient pas non plus très coopératifs.

«Sweets, on est au poste maintenant. Faites-vous une faveur et insistez sur la protection. Bon, alors achetez un pack éco.»

Il mit rapidement fin à l'appel. Lorsque la lumière de l'écran de son téléphone s'éteignit, l'intérieur du taxi devint encore plus sombre.

«Tu sais, ton idée d'il y a quelques temps d'utiliser mon sperme pour avoir un bébé a peut-être envoyé un mauvais signe à Daisy.

-Est-ce que tu penses que ça cause son désir d'avoir des enfants avec Sweets ?

-Oui, mais sans tous les tests et – tu sais – la demande pour avoir la permission de concevoir.»

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le poste et Brennan tendit de l'argent au chauffeur. Booth sortit et lui ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle le sache. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit elle aussi.

«Tu es sûr qu'ils sont là ? demanda-t-elle à Booth.

-Beckett a dit qu'ils seraient là toute la nuit, et il n'est qu'un peu plus de 22h30. Ils seront là.»

Il lui montra le chemin vers le haut des escaliers et vers le comptoir, où il sortit son badge et prit la carte d'identité de Brennan pour les tendre au réceptionniste.

«Agent Booth et docteur Brennan pour le lieutenant Beckett.»

Lorsque le réceptionniste eut vérifié leur identité, ils prirent les escaliers en direction de l'open space. Brennan vit que la salle de conférence qu'elle avait précédemment utilisée avait été nettoyée une nouvelle fois. Elle posa ses affaires, puis entra dans l'open space silencieux pour trouver Beckett et Castle. Il y avait un policier inconnu à un bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais Beckett n'était pas à son bureau. Brennan entra dans la salle de repos, Booth sur ses talons, et sourit à la vue qu'elle eut à l'intérieur. Castle était assis d'un côté du canapé, le bras reposant sur le dossier, la tête posée sur son bras. Beckett était allongée en travers du canapé, les chevilles sur les genoux de Castle. Un dossier était ouvert sur son estomac. Les deux semblaient endormis.

«Est-ce qu'on devrait les réveiller ? demanda Booth.

-Je pense que oui, répliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici.»

Elle traversa la pièce et se pencha pour taper l'épaule de Castle. Il glissa, mais ne se réveilla pas.

«Rick» lui dit-elle d'une voix normale. Rien ne se passa. Elle se déplaça vers Beckett, qui se réveilla avec seulement une rapide tape sur le bras.

«Salut Tempe. Est-ce que vous venez d'arriver ?

-Oui. J'ai essayé de réveiller Rick, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé.»

Beckett soupira.

«Castle !» cria-t-elle.

Il sursauta.

«Tempe et Booth sont là.»

Il se concentra sur Brennan.

«Oh. Salut. On ne dormait pas. On a juste eu une longue journée et on travaillait sur quelques _scénarii_ supplémentaires quand...

-Castle, dit Beckett. Ils résolvent des crimes. Ils ne sont pas stupides.

-D'accord, oui, on dormait» avoua-t-il.

Brennan regarda les lèvres de Beckett former un léger sourire. Castle le remarqua aussi, par son attitude, si son sourcil levé en direction de la détective n'était pas une preuve. Beckett retira ses jambes des genoux de Castle et s'approcha de Brennan la main tendue. Brennan la lui serra, puis elle vit Beckett en faire de même avec Booth.

«Nous pouvons retourner à l'hôtel si vous voulez vous reposer. Ou on peut rester ici et travailler pendant que vous vous reposerez.

-Non, non, dit Beckett. On est sortis un bon moment. On est prêts à continuer.

-Trente minutes ce n'est pas longtemps» marmonna Castle.

Brennan avait entendu, mais laissa couler. Elle suivit Beckett à son bureau, où Booth plaçait deux chaises supplémentaires, et ils s'assirent tous. Elle appréciait le fait que Beckett revienne directement à l'affaire.

«On a fait une pause hier après-midi. On pense qu'un autre meurtre a eu lieu la nuit précédente. La rumeur dit que c'est notre homme. On a des patrouilles à pied et des contrôleurs de benne en uniforme en chemin, mais on aura de la chance si on trouve quelque chose. Les sacs n'ont pas de marque, et sont généralement fermés assez serré. On pense que notre victime est Bridget Hattery, connue sous le nom de Hatty. Il y avait suffisamment de sang dans son appartement et sur le sol en-dessous pour pouvoir dire qu'elle estmorte, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ait été démembrée là. Le dealer qui nous a menés à la scène de crime, Darling, était le dealer de Hatty.

-Mais plus maintenant ? demanda Booth.

-Pas d'après Darling. Elle a dit que Hatty a payé son «addition» et qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis des mois. On a dû laisser Darling, mais on a quelqu'un qui garde un œil sur elle. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit notre meurtrier.»

Beckett jeta un coup d'œil au tableau. Il était pratiquement recouvert avec les photos et ce qui était écrit.

«Castle et moi avons travaillé sur une liste que j'avais chargé Ryan et Esposito d'établir à partir d'une correspondance entre les détenus récemment libérés et les dealers connus de la zone. Pas de résultat pour le moment. Est-ce que vous avez pu tirer quelque chose de mon ancienne affaire ?

-Pas trop, mais il y quelque chose» dit Brennan.

Une fois qu'elle avait été certaine qu'Angela et Hodgins étaient installés avec leur enfant, elle était revenue droit au laboratoire. Brennan avait sorti les documents qu'elle avait travaillés et les tendit à Beckett.

«Booth a regardé dans la base du F.B.I. pour l'adresse, qui mène à une usine de meubles en bois. Raymus Furniture a fermé brutalement trois ans avant que ces corps ne soient trouvés.»

Booth se pencha en avant avant de continuer à partir du moment où Brennan s'était arrêtée.

«Les deux premiers étages du bâtiment ont été remis en location, mais les étages au-dessus sont restés inutilisés. Le propriétaire du bâtiment l'a transmis à un de ses fils, et il dit qu'il ne pense même pas qu'il a été utilisé en plusieurs années. Les corps de votre vieille affaire ont été trouvés au quatrième étage de ce bâtiment, et même si le propriétaire se rappelle vaguement que le meurtre s'est produit, il dit qu'il n'a jamais eu de problème après ça.

-J'étais trop occupée avec notre affaire récente pour seulement penser à retourner dans ce bâtiment, mais on doit le faire» dit Beckett.

Elle feuilleta lentement le dossier que Brennan lui avait tendu, analysant ce qu'elle lisait à chaque page aussi rapidement que possible.

«Si une de nos victimes les plus récentes était là, on doit le savoir.

-Je passerai un coup de fil au propriétaire à la première heure demain. On ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour jeter un coup d'œil là-bas.»

Booth écrivit quelque chose dans son carnet et se rassit.

«Comme pour les victimes de votre ancienne affaire, Kate, on a trouvé ça difficile d'arriver à une conclusion quelconque. Travailller avec les radios et les photographies nous a emmenés aussi loin que les enquêteurs de l'époque. Avec Angela en congé, toute reconstruction faciale ne sera pas assez précise. Même lorsqu'elle reviendra, lles reconstructions basées sur les radios et les photographies seuls ne seront pas concluantes. Je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur ce que l'ancienne affaire nous a donné – un endroit – et travailler avec du recul une fois qu'on aura plus d'informations sur lesquelles travailler. À présent, il n'y aura pas beaucoup plus d'informations à propos des victimes avant que je n'aie eu suffisamment de temps pour voir et examiner les radios.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Castle.

-Castle, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'aideriez pas Tempe à s'installer et à travailler sur les analyses. J'ai des théories que je voudrais partager avec Booth. On va travailler encore quelques heures, ensuite on rentrera à la maison pour un peu de repos et on se revoit dans la matinée.»

Brennan se mit du côté de Beckett et acquiesça en signe d'approbation avant de se lever de la chaise. Castle montra le chemin vers la salle de conférence et, une fois là-bas, empila les chaises en trop contre les murs et descendit l'écran de projection. Brennan le regarda sortir son ordinateur portable et des piles de dossiers et les ordonner sur la grande table.

Il la surprit à le regarder.

«Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour être honnête, Tempe. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une merde.

-Je constatais un fait. Tu as des cercles noirs sous les yeux, et tu te déplaces avec moins de mobilité que d'habitude. Ce sont simplement des signes de fatigue. Je n'essayais pas de dire que tu avais l'air peu attirant. Le fait que tu ne te sois pas rasé depuis au moins 48h augmente en vérité ta séduction envers un grand pourcentage de la population féminine, moi incluse, comme la chemise de flanelle pas totalement boutonnée et les cheveux ébouriffés.»

Les mains de Castle se plaquèrent sur ses cheveux, et il se tourna vers les fenêtres en verre de la salle de conférence.

«Oh homme, dit-il. Mes cheveux sont complètement aplatis d'un côté. Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?»

Brennan sourit.

«Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Rick. Mais tu as l'air fatigué. Combien d'heures as-tu dormi durant ces dernières 48 heures ?

-Ça n'est pas trop mal, Tempe. J'ai passé plus de deux nuits blanches à la suite dans ma vie quand je finissais mes livres. Comment vous faites Booth et toi ?»

Changer de sujet ne marchait habituellement pas avec elle. Rick le savait, et elle fut surprise qu'il essaie.

«Je devine que tu as dormi moins de quatre heures ces deux derniers jours, ce qui est suffisant pour commencer à te faire commettre des erreurs de jugement. Ça marche pour Kate aussi. Vous avez tous deux besoin de faire une pause et de laisser votre corps et votre esprit se reposer.»

Elle s'assit et démarra son ordinateur avant que son regard ne revienne sur lui.

«Booth et moi fonctionnons bien. Nous semblons – enfin, je semble – être incapable de rester loin de lui pendant de longues périodes. Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la libération sexuelle, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit parce qu'aucun de nous n'a eu de rapports réguliers ou...

-D'accord, c'est bon ! cria Castle. Tu aurais pu t'arrêter à «bien», Tempe. C'est comme penser à un membre de notre famille en train de faire ça, fit-il en frissonnant de façon dramatique.

-Tu as lu les scènes de sexe dans mon livre sans aucun problème.

-Eh bien, être moi-même un écrivain, j'ai une capacité innée à déconnecter les personnages et les personnes réelles sur lesquels ils sont basés.»

Brennan roula des yeux.

Castle leva un sourcil.

«D'accord, _Beckett_.»

Elle garda un visage neutre.

«Rick, tu dois être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais initialement. Je suis Tempe. Kate n'est pas là.»

Elle se demanda s'il allait réagir à son ton blagueur.

Il la fixa avec interrogation quelques secondes avant de dire quelque chose.

«Oui, je sais. Tu as juste fait quelque chose qui – et – oh, pas d'importance. Revenons au travail.»

Brennan décida que Castle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil s'il ne réagissait pas à ses blagues. Elle sourit et projeta des images de son ordinateur avant de lui tendre des notes à lire pendant qu'elle travaillerait sur les radios. Avant qu'elle ne commence une analyse structurelle, elle nota l'heure sur son carnet et nota dans sa tête de s'assurer qu'ils soient tous chez eux endormis deux heures plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Suite le 12 !_


	36. Cauchemar

_Pardon pour cette pause dans la publication, j'ai pas mal été occupée là._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 36 : Cauchemar<span>

«Allô ?» marmonna Beckett à son téléphone. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que retomber de plus belle dans son lit. Mais elle savait aussi que lorsqu'Esposito l'appelait à six heures du matin, elle devait se réveiller.

«Oui, Espo. Où ça ?»

Elle s'assit, tendant la main pour saisir l'interrupteur de sa lampe.

«Tu es sûr ? Non, je suis juste un peu surprise. J'étais censée me rendr au vieil entrepôt avec nos homologues du F.B.I. Ils sont arrivés cette nuit. Tais-toi, Espo, et assure-toi d'avoir Lanie et Perlmutter là-bas. Je me fiche de ce que tu devras faire pour qu'ils soient là-bas, mais je veux les meilleurs. Oui, je vais l'appeler. On sera là dès que possible, ensuite on partira pour l'entrepôt. Une demi-heure ? Compris.»

Kate reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, ne retirant pas les couvertures de ses jambes de bon cœur, et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

«Merde» marmonna-t-elle, se retournant vers sa chambre pour reprendre son portable. Elle appuya sur un bouton et mit le téléphone à son oreille. Elle était un peu rendormie lorsqu'elle tomba sur la boîte vocale, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça. Lorsque le «bip» se fit entendre, elle laissa un rapide message.

«Castle, on pourrait avoir trouvé une partie de Bridget Hattery. Espo et Ryan sont déjà sur les lieux et on doit aller les voir. Je serai chez vous dans quinze minutes pour vous prendre.»

Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta :

«Et merci de m'avoir ramenée chez moi la nuit dernière.»

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et commença sa routine matinale en mode super-accéléré.

Comme promis, Beckett se montra devant l'immeuble de Castle quinze minutes plus tard. Elle attendit deux minutes de plus, puis le rappela. Son appel arriva droit à la boîte vocale. Elle roula des yeux, l'imaginant faire quelque chose de ridicule comme préparer un burrito gourmet pour son petit-déjeuner à elle. Quand deux minutes de plus furent passées et qu'il n'était toujours pas là, elle éteignit l'engin et entra dans le bâtiment, imaginant à présent pire que l'un des burritos petit-déjeuner de Castle.

«Bonjour, lieutenant Beckett. Avez-vous besoin que j'appelle ? demanda le portier.

-Non merci. Je vais monter moi-même.

Le portier acquiesça, appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et attendit qu'il monte à son étage. Le couloir était silencieux, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. Un rapide coup à la porte ne donna aucun résultat. Elle frappa plus fort – rien. Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste, elle sortit une clef argentée. Elle se débrouilla maladroitement avec les pênes et les serrures, mais entra dans le loft silencieux un moment plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser la clef que Castle lui avait donnée «en cas d'urgence». Ça la fit se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si elle était seule dans le loft, malgré son aisance habituelle à se trouver là. La cuisine était plongée dans le noir, donc Castle n'était décidément pas en train de lui préparer un burrito petit-déjeuner. Une légère lumière bleue émanait de son bureau, et elle se dirigea lentement vers le bureau. Elle posa sa main sur son arme, juste au cas où quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle put voir qu'il n'avait pas éteint sa tablette. Utilisant la faible lumière pour voir où elle allait, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, qui était partiellement ouverte.

«Castle ?» demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il réponde. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle ouvrit davantage la porte, et soupira alors qu'elle posait ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Il était allongé le visage vers le bas et étalé sur son lit tout habillé.

«Castle» répéta-t-elle, un peu plus fort qu'avant. Elle traversa la sombre pièce jusqu'à sa table de chevet pour prendre son portable. Elle appuya sur un bouton, mais il apparut que la batterie était épuisée. Glissant au sol, elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la fiche du cordon d'alimentation. Elle brancha le téléphone puis le plaça sur la table avant de se relever et de croiser les bras.

«Castle.»

Comme il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix. Elle se rapprocha du lit, ayant l'intention de le réveiller, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle voulait grimper dans le lit et l'allumer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Elle voulait effleurer de ses ongles son dos, puis les plonger dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait…elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Elle repoussa sa légère excitation dans son estomac jusqu'à ses orteils, essayant désespérément de l'ignorer. Ce qu'elle voulait faire à ou avec Castle n'avait aucune importance là maintenant. Ils avaient une scène de crime à rejoindre et ils étaient déjà en retard. A la place, elle se pencha et secoua son épaule.

En une seconde, Castle avait roulé en dehors du lit, la faisant tomber avec lui. Lorsque son dos frappa le bois, sa surprise était partie et son instinct reprit le dessus. Elle leva une jambe derrière la sienne et les fit rouler tous les deux, tenant ses bras à lui vers le bas er le cloua avec un genou bien placé.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez Castle ! cria-t-elle.

-Kate ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais !»

Il la regarda pendant un moment, sans dire un mot. Puis :

«Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire que – je pense que j'étais… – c'était juste un rêve.

-Cela n'a aucun sens Castle.»

Ses poings serrés se relâchèrent et il ouvrit les mains, essayant clairement de montrer qu'il n'essayait pas de la blesser.

«Je rêvais. On était à un enterrement et quelqu'un est venu vers vous. Il…il a tiré sur vous, Kate. Je l'ai vu et j'ai essayé de vous pousser à terre avant, mais il vous a tiré dessus. Vous saigniez, Kate, sur mes mains. J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, et j'ai pensé que c'était lui qui venait pour vous achever alors je…je me suis jeté sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était vous.»

Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un souffle.

Beckett remarqua ses tremblements et que sa respiration était difficile et retira son genou de son emplacement gênant. Elle relâcha l'un après l'autre ses poignets, plaçant ses mains – à lui – de chaque côté de sa tête.

«Oui, c'était moi. Vos rêves ressemblent de façon suspecte aux miens.»

Il ne répondit pas à ça. Il la regardait vraiment particulièrement. Ses mains remontèrent du sol et appuyèrent à l'intérieur des coudes de Beckett avant de tenir tendrement son visage pour qu'il rencontre le sien. Ses coudes bloqués se remâchèrent à la pression et la gravité la fit s'effondrer sur lui avant qu'elle ne puisse récupérer son équilibre.

«Vous êtes là» murmura-t-il avant de réunir leurs lèvres.

Et malgré toutes les craintes qu'elle avait à propos de cette relation, son corps et ses lèvres répondirent immédiatement. Ce n'étaient pas des feux d'artifice et ce n'était pas une inflammation spontanée. C'était de la tristesse, des regrets, du soulagement, et de l'ardent désir. Une des mains de Castle plongea dans ses cheveux, et l'autre passa autour de la taille de Beckett pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle n'arrêta de l'embrasser que lorsqu'elle se souvint de la scène de crime à laquelle ils étaient supposés se rendre.

Il remarqua immédiatement le changement dans le corps de Beckett, et relâcha sa taille. Il éloigna ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien.

«Je suis si heureux que tu sois là. Attends…pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? demanda-t-il, éloignant son visage pour pouvoir la regarder.

-Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. On doit aller sur une scène de crime. Ils pensent avoir trouvé une partie de Hatty. Ensuite on doit rejoindre Booth à l'entrepôt.

-Très bien. Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je t'ai blessée quand je t'ai…

-Taclée ? sourit Beckett en sortant ses mains des cheveux de Castle pour les poser sur ses épaules. Non, tu ne m'as pas blessée. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai eu le contrôle de la situation assez rapidement.

-J'ai vu. Alors est-ce qu'on est déjà en retard ?

-Ouais.

-Ok…laisse-moi me préparer.»

Il roula sur le côté, emportant le corps de Beckett avec lui. Il la regarda brièvement dans les yeux avant de réunir ses lèvres avec les siennes une fois de plus avec prudence. Après s'être éloigné, il se mit debout.

«Dix minutes ?»

Elle s'appuya sur un coude et acquiesça. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui proposait pour l'aider à se lever, s'assit sur le lit de Castle, et le regarda disparaître dans la salle de bains. Une fois que l'eau eut commencé de couler, et qu'elle eut chassé l'idée d'un Castle nu et humide de son esprit elle posa une main sur ses lèvres et s'autorisa à recommencer à respirer. Si c'était ce à quoi ressemblait un baiser avec Richard Castle, elle serait certainement heureuse de le faire plus souvent. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, et ça avait été génial. Mais la peur d'être vue – d'avoir besoin d'un baiser pour travailler afin d'attraper les méchants – avait rendu ça moins romantique d'une certaine façon. _Ce_ baiser avait été très profond sentimentalement, sans oublier que c'était sur son terrain – le sol de sa sombre chambre. Il était tout ébouriffé à cause du lit et elle venait juste d'imaginer toutes les choses qu'elle voulait lui faire alors qu'il dormait. Elle avait su qu'il était temps d'arrêter de nier ses sentiments, et maintenant qu'elle avait mis ça en lumière, elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Toutes voiles dehors. Penser à ça la refit penser à Castle nu et mouillé. Elle jura contre elle mentalement, mais même ça ne put récupérer une quelconque prise sur son état mental. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était rester sur le lit et hors de la salle de bains.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et il y apparut debout. Peut-être qu'elle avait espérer qu'il sortirait dans une serviette tombante, mais la combinaison du tee-shirt et du jean avait toujours fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il marcha vers elle alors qu'il séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette, absent.

«Hey, je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Je ne suis pas mort…pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?»

Beckett savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas frappé de façon insensée pour avoir profité d'elle ? Elle regarda le sol.

«Je ne sais pas Castle, peut-être que maintenant que je suis habituée à ce que tu m'embêtes prodigieusement, je suis prête à ce que tu commences à essayer de m'embrasser.»

Il ne répondit pas à ça. Elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir très grand grâce à la lueur qui provenait de la salle de bains avant qu'il n'aille jusqu'au dressing pour aller prendre une chemise. La façon qu'il avait d'aller dans un dressing noir d'encre et d'en sortir avec une chemise bleue en flanelle qui irait très bien avec ses yeux frappa Beckett. Peut-être que c'était un coup de chance. Peut-être que c'était juste une partie du mystère de richard Castle. Elle se demandait s'il pourrait aller dans son placard à elle où l'on ne voyait rien et en ressortir un habit parfait pour elle. Probablement.

«Beckett ?»

La voix de Castle interrompit sa vision d'un Castle aux yeux bandés cherchant dans son placard.

«Oui ?»

Il était debout sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, sa chemise de flanelle déjà enfilée et boutonnée.

«Ne sommes-nous pas en retard ?»

Elle se leva rapidement du lit.

«Si. Désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'as aucune idée de mon degré d'excitation lorsque je peux te distraire autant sans réellement faire quoi que ce soit.

-La ferme. Et tu voudras bien brancher ton téléphone lorsqu'on montera dans la voiture.»

Elle débrancha le téléphone de son câble d'alimentation et le lui tendit alors qu'elle courait vite vers lui. Elle espérait qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas être affectée par leur comédie.

«Cela ressemble davantage à la Beckett excentrique et matinale à laquelle je suis habitué. Tu as besoin de café.»

Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de laisser un message à Alexis et prit sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur les enfermaient dans l'espace confiné, elle parla enfin.

«Tu fais souvent ce rêve ?»

Il parla bas, mais sans réserve.

«Au moins une fois par semaine. Différentes versions de ça, je suppose. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant de précisions sur le moment et l'endroit. Nous étions d'habitude au poste et quelqu'un était porté manquant ou nous traquions un suspect. Parfois Ryan et Esposito étaient blessés aussi. Je suis tombé du lit deux ou trois fois.»

Il se tourna vers elle.

«Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir taclée de la sorte. C'était un mauvais rêve – qui venait sûrement de tout le stress accumulé dernièrement. Et je sais que c'est stupide, mais la possibilité que tu sois réellement blessée – ou tuée – ou que quelque chose arrive vraiment aux garçons est un cauchemar pour moi.»

Beckett était silencieuse lorsqu'ils sortirent de sa voiture. Ils saluèrent tous les deux le portier lorsqu'ils passèrent, mais elle ne parla pas avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans la voiture.

«Il y a deux nuits, j'ai rêvé que tu appelais paniqué. Quelqu'un était dans le loft, et il avait un revolver. Je suis arrivée aussi vite que possible, mais le temps que je sois là, le type vous avait descendus, Alexis et toi, avant de sortir par la sortie de secours. Tu étais encore en vie, mais tu maintenais tendrement Alexis sur tes genoux et tes mains étaient couvertes de sang. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour te sauver, et tu es mort avant que les ambulanciers soient entrés dans le bâtiment. Je me suis réveillée en pleurant.

-Beckett…»

Elle secoua la tête pour le faire taire.

«Il y a deux semaines, j'ai rêvé que quelqu'un mettait le feu à ton immeuble, et tu as été assez stupide pour y retourner afin de sauver plus de locataires. Ils ont sorti ton corps après que le bâtiment s'est effondré. Ce n'est pas stupide. Je fais des cauchemars où je te perds aussi. Je vais bien, je suis là, et si le fait d'évacuer tout ça avec moi sur le sol de ta chambre a aidé à te rassurer sur ce point, je suis heureuse d'avoir été là. Peut-être qu'on pourra essayer, dans le futur, d'être là l'un pour l'autre quand on se réveillera après l'un de ces rêves.

-Comme dans un lit ?»

Malgré le sérieux de la conversation, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire.

«La prochaine fois que je me réveillerai après un cauchemar comme celui-là, je t'appelle. Tu fais pareil. On verra comment le reste progresse.»

Beckett démarra la voiture et commença à rouler.

Castle acquiesça, puis dit :

«Merci.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ne pas m'avoir repoussé ce matin.»

Elle sourit.

«Et pour ne pas m'avoir donné de coup de genou dans les testicules.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_La suite demain ou dimanche !_


	37. Plaques et sciure de bois

_Bonsoir !_

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une petite question !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 37 : Plaques d'immatriculation et sciure de bois<span>

«Il est fort probable que ça soit votre fille disparue» dit Perlmutter à Beckett.

Il était debout derrière un brancard sur lequel était allongé un corps dans son sac noir. Le sac poubelle au-dessus du corps était ouvert en une longue incision, et les bords du sac étaient écartés autant que possible. Beckett tentait de ne pas regarder le contenu aussi longtemps que possible.

«Les sacs correspondent, Beckett, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça veuille vraiment dire quelque chose» ajouta Esposito.

Ryan et lui étaient à côté de la benne à ordures tandis que deux techniciens triaient ce qui se trouvait dans la couche supérieure du contenu de la poubelle.

«Perlmutter, Lanie, que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce qu'on _a_ dans ce sac ? demanda Beckett.

-Honnêtement ? Pas grand-chose. Je peux t'identifier quelques parties du corps, mais il y en a qui sont…morcelées, grimaça Lanie. Je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose avec celles-là tant que nous n'aurons pas trié tout ça à la morgue.»

Elle regarda Perlmutter dans l'attente d'une confirmation ce dernier acquiesça.

«Quand aurez-vous fini ?

-On doit encore rester ici quelques temps ensuite on rentrera. Ceci sera notre priorité numéro un à tous les deux.

-Cela vous aiderait-il si une certaine anthropologue du Jefferson venait vous aider ?

-Le docteur Brennan ? demanda Lanie. Oui, certainement.

-Castle et moi avons quelque chose à faire avec Booth et Brennan quand on partira d'ici. Si elle est libre, je réfléchirai à vous l'envoyer.

-Tu appelleras avant, hein ? On ne voudrait pas faire mauvaise impression, dit Lanie, craignant clairement que sa morgue de la ville de New York ne soit pas tout à fait aux normes.

-Bien sûr, Lanie. N'oublie pas de te recoiffer et de te remaquiller» fit Beckett en roulant des yeux.

Castle fit un pas en avant.

«Si c'est Hattie, on fait du sur-place.

-C'est elle, dit Beckett. Je le sais.

-On doit partir dans environ cinq minutes» ajouta Castle.

Beckett acquiesça. Dépassée était le bon mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit que Castle avait raison à propos du temps qu'ils avaient pour traverser la ville jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

Les douze dernières heures avaient été émotionnellement, mentalement et physiquement éreintantes. Se réveiller sur Castle au poste, devoir envoyer tout le dossier de l'affaire à Booth et Brennan, être obligée de sortir du poste par Castle – qui avait aussi insisté pour conduire – uniquement pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir pendant le trajet, se réveiller en entendant le son d'une clef tournant dans sa serrure et réaliser qu'elle était en sécurité dans les bras de son partenaire qui la conduisait au lit, la sensation de mains douces lui enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures avant de la recouvrir de couvertures, le téléphone la tirant si brusquement de l'obscurité de l'inconscience, s'inquiéter parce que Castle ne répondait pas à son téléphone, trouver Castle qui s'était endormi très rapidement avant de se retrouver sur le sol sur lui – au-dessus de lui, les pensées à propos d'un Castle nu et au torse légèrement humide qui continuaient d'envahir son cerveau, une fille coupée en morceaux et empaquetée dans des sacs poubelle.

Lorsqu'il pleut, ça déborde, et Beckett se sentait trempée jusqu'aux os par tout ce qui se passait autour et à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux pour tenter de se purger l'esprit, prenant une profonde inspiration de ce qu'elle espérait ne pas être un air teinté de l'odeur de poubelle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qui se détournèrent de la scène de crime – et plongèrent sur l'objectif d'une caméra de sécurité.

«Ryan, Esposito ? Je pense que vous avez des images à regarder» dit-elle.

* * *

><p>Booth s'accroupit et posa la main sur le sol. La sciure de bois et la poussière recouvraient chaque centimètre carré du sol de l'entrepôt. La lueur presque non-existante des ampoules qui étaient suspendues au plafond tous les quatre ou cinq mètres rendait encore plus difficile la tâche de trouver des preuves sans lampe torche. En même temps, trois projecteurs balayaient la pièce autour de lui.<p>

«Il n'y a pas d'empreinte de pied, et il y en aurait si notre homme était venu ici récemment.»

Les talons de Beckett produisaient un bruit étouffé à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas.

À côté d'elle, comme d'habitude, il y avait Castle.

«Il reste encore une grande partie de l'entrepôt que nous devons explorer avant de perdre totalement espoir.»

Il fit un pas et glissa, se rattrapant presque à Beckett alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son équilibre. Une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il ajouta nonchalamment :

«Tout le monde, prenez vos précautions. Le sol est très glissant. Ne vous moquez pas de moi Beckett, vous avez fait la même chose l'autre soir.»

Booth regarda Beckett rouler des yeux, puis porta son attention sur Brennan, qui avait déjà pris la tête du groupe.

«Bones ? Ne va pas trop loin devant, d'accord ?»

L'endroit le rendait mal à l'aise, surtout en sachant que le bâtiment tout entier était vide puisque personne n'y travaillait ce jour-là. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, remarquant que Beckett faisait la même chose, et alluma sa lampe torche.

«Quelque chose par là ? demanda-t-il à sa partenaire.

-Pas encore» répondit-elle.

Castle le suivit tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce suivante, Beckett fermant la marche. Booth se rapprocha de Brennan, s'arrêtant devant elle dans le cas où ils ne seraient pas seuls.

«Booth, je ne vois plus rien.

-Bones, je ne veux pas que tu sois devant moi. Il fait plutôt sombre ici et il y a beaucoup de pièces dans lesquelles quelqu'un pourrait être caché. Laisse-moi juste prendre les devants, d'accord ?

-Il y a des escaliers ; je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant Booth.»

Booth soupira, mais resta devant elle.

Castle se rapprocha derrière Brennan, et Beckett suivit.

«Je sais pourquoi il s'inquiète, Tempe. Cet endroit est terrifiant, déclara l'écrivain. La sciure étouffe les bruits du bâtiment et pourtant d'une certaine façon nos voix font toujours écho dans le vide.

«Castle, gardez vos yeux ouverts s'il vous plaît» demanda Beckett.

Si Booth n'en savait pas plus, il aurait dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il réalisait qu'il en _savait_ plus. Brennan et lui les avaient trouvés endormis sur le même canapé la nuit précédente. Ce matin-là, lorsque le taxi les avait amenés à l'entrepôt pour retrouver le lieutenant et l'écrivain, Booth aurait juré qu'il les avait vus se rapprocher l'un de l'autre dans la voiture un moment. Lorsqu'ils avaient salué Booth et Brennan, quelque chose semblait différent. Il était presque certain que Brennan et lui-même donnaient la même impression. Rien que cela rendait cette évidence encore plus évidente. Le sixième sens – s'il l'appelait comme ça – de Booth le titillait.

Bien sûr, ce bâtiment n'aidait pas. Si l'on regardait devant, il semblait que le bâtiment était sans fin. Il s'avança avec précaution, jetant un coup d'œil vers le haut et vers le bas pour garder un œil à la fois sur le sol et sur ce qui était au-dessus devant lui. Il s'approcha lentement d'un petit bureau, pointant sa lampe torche sur une pièce vide et intacte. La poussière recouvrait tout à l'intérieur, et la sciure avait été écartée et balayée. Il s'avança, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que tout le monde était toujours là. Il remonta la lumière de sa torche et découvrit des portes coupe-feu. Les portes étaient ouvertes, mais diminuaient ce qu'on pouvait voir derrière. Il continua, balayant lentement l'espace de sa lampe pour voir autant que possible ce qui se trouvait dans ce nouvel espace.

Le bruit de quelque chose de lourd heurtant le sol se fit entendre devant. Booth avait sorti son arme et l'avait pointée avec sa lampe torche en une microseconde, se rendant compte que les personnes qui étaient derrière lui s'étaient également arrêtées. Il fit un pas sur le côté, se dirigeant vers les portes coupe-feu. Brennan se rapprocha de lui, Castle et Beckett se rangèrent de l'autre côté des portes. Un coup d'œil dans leur direction leur apprit que Beckett avait également dégainé son arme. Sa lampe torche avait disparu, et son bras gauche était tendu en arrière vers son partenaire, le gardant de cette façon derrière elle. Castle tenait maintenant les deux lampes torches. Après de rapides signes de la tête, Booth et Beckett entrèrent simultanément dans la nouvelle pièce, armes au poing.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit, et les lampes torches de Brennan et Castle ne montraient rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. La sciure recouvrait toujours tout, et la faible lumière brillait, menant à un nouveau couloir. Booth rangea lentement et précautionneusement son arme dans son holster, gardant tout de même la main dessus. Il prit de nouveau la tête du groupe, et Beckett se plaça derrière pour garder un œil sur leurs arrières. Booth pointa sa lampe torche devant, puis derrière…et s'arrêta.

«Bones, dit-il, levant la main et pointant l'endroit que sa torche éclairait. Je crois qu'il se pourrait qu'on ait une scène de crime.»

Castle regarda les techniciens, efficacement dirigés par Brennan, fourmillaient sur la scène de crime. Il regarda Beckett et Booth discuter quelques mètres plus loin. Il devrait probablement être là-bas pour aider, mais sa tête était en vrac et il était si fatigué que s'appuyer contre le mur était à peu près tout ce à quoi il pouvait parvenir. Il avait précédemment produit de la pure adrénaline – et de la testostérone – à cause de sa matinée plutôt intéressante. Il regarda Brennan nettoyer des choses, les mettre dans des sacs, marquer le sac puis recommencer, encore et encore. Entre les empreintes de pied dans la sciure, le sang répandu autour, et la scie elle-même, il y avait beaucoup de preuves à collecter.

Et tout ce à quoi Castle pouvait penser était Beckett. Beckett au-dessus de lui, Beckett en-dessous de lui, Beckett assise à l'extérieur pendant qu'il prenait sa douche il ne pouvait arrêter. Les flashes qu'il avait du sang de Beckett sur ses mains dans ce cimetière continuaient de le déconcentrer. Ça avait l'air tellement réel. Même maintenant, ça ressemblait plus à un souvenir qu'à un rêve. Il se demandait pourquoi ça résonnait tellement. Il se rappela lui-même que ça n'avait aucune importance. Beckett était à six mètres de lui, et elle était vivante.

Cela était ce qui rendait cette vision ressemblante à un rêve. Il avait fait ce rêve en de nombreuses occasions. Il ne l'abordait habituellement pas avant qu'ils sortent, et il arrivait généralement au moins à la deuxième base (NdT : métaphore de base-ball) mais si quelque chose ce matin-là avait une aura onirique, c'était Beckett et lui sur le sol de sa chambre dans une obscurité presque totale. Castle se rejouait cette scène encore et encore, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait lui échapper avant qu'il ne puisse l'écrire.

Lorsqu'il eut réalisé qu'il était réveillé, et même si Beckett avait son genou posé sans effort – mais fermement – sur une partie de lui qui n'aurait pas aimé une augmentation de la pression, il n'avait toujours pas été capable de séparer le rêve de la réalité. S'était-il réveillé d'un cauchemar pour arriver dans une vie imaginaire ? Beckett avait-elle été abattue dans la réalité et rêvait-il qu'elle était à nouveau avec lui ? Il n'avait pas été capable de tirer cela au clair. Il lui raconta son rêve, espérant que ça l'aiderait. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle était en face de lui, qu'elle était vivante…mais il ne savait toujours pas. Alors, lorsqu'elle se retira un peu de lui, et que son genou se recula à une distance raisonnable, Rick fit basculer ses coudes sur lesquels elle se reposait et la rattrapa alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur lui. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et l'embrassa.

Elle l'embrassa immédiatement en retour. Et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il ne rêvait pas. Castle avait une bonne imagination…bon, une _excellente _imagination, mais ça avait été encore plus exceptionnel que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Rêver de Beckett était chaud, mais c'était aussi légèrement sec. Comme s'il y avait un film sur tout, qui atténuait les sensations et rendait fades les couleurs, les tons et les émotions. Le fade et l'atténuation n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Il y avait là plus d'émotion qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti en un baiser. Il avait toujours été révulsé à la vision de sang sur ses mains, et avait noyé ses regrets et son chagrin dans le baiser. Il avait senti son envie, et son soulagement. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tint tout contre lui. Lorsqu'elle avait aussi soudainement cessé de bouger, il l'avait senti. Il s'arrêta lui aussi, comme si elle le lui avait commandé. Elle ne dit rien elle reposa simplement son front sur le sien. Il lui demanda ce qu'il brûlait d'envie de savoir.

Si c'était ce qu'il recevait quand la batterie de son téléphone était à plat, alors il commencerait à «oublier» de le recharger. Il aurait regretté d'avoir à se lever, mais il devait se lever s'ils voulaient seulement résoudre l'affaire. Un dernier baiser et une douche très froide lui avaient remis les idées en place et l'avaient préparé pour la longue journée qui les attendait. La meilleure récompense qu'il avait reçue était le regard embrumé de Beckett alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pensait à lui. La regardant à présent alors qu'elle parlait avec Booth, il pouvait toujours voir encore une étincelle de ce regard dans ses yeux.

Beckett décrocha son téléphone, Booth acquiesçant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Castle pour s'éloigner du vacarme de la scène de crime. Castle ne bougea pas et la laissa approcher lentement. Il regarda ses émotions passer de l'excitation à une intense concentration, puis au scepticisme alors qu'elle écoutait avec attention son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait entendre que ses brèves réponses et commentaires.

«Oui. D'accord, tu travailles là-dessus ? Toujours rien ? Oui. On le fera. Pas trop. Bien. Oui.»

Elle s'approcha plus près de lui alors qu'elle mettait fin à la communication.

«Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.»

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

«Fatigué, vous savez…»

Elle soupira.

«On va faire une pause et aller prendre un café cette fois. Ces caméras nous donnent un numéro de plaque d'immatriculation. Les gars sont en train de chercher le propriétaire et ils devraient avoir quelque chose dans l'heure. Booth et Brennan vont rester ici pour la scène de crime. Ils nous rejoindront au poste.»

Castle lui fit un signe de la tête.

«On part maintenant ?

-Oui.»

Il s'éloigna du mur avec précaution et la suivit alors qu'elle disait «au revoir» à leurs collègues du F.B.I. et de l'équipe de la scène de crime avant de se diriger vers la porte pour atteindre l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le palier entre le premier et le deuxième étage, il tendit la main en avant et prit sa main. Elle se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Son autre bras passa autour de sa taille alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui. Pendant un petit moment, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il fut frappé par la passion qu'elle y cachait. Lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle ne lui donna en retour qu'un peu de cette passion.

«Je suis désolé, j'avais juste besoin de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas» lui dit-il après un long moment passé à la tenir près de lui.

Beckett secoua la tête.

«Vous ne rêvez pas.

-Bien.»

Castle relâcha sa taille, mais pas sa main, et utilisa son énergie nouvellement trouvée pour la porter doucement en bas des escaliers.

«Allons attraper des méchants.»

Brennan regarda les preuves être emmenées de la scène de crime dans le SUV des techniciens. Booth parlait à leur superviseur, s'assurant que les preuves deviendraient leur priorité en utilisant sa voix d'agent du F.B.I. Il héla un taxi lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler et Brennan se dirigea vers la rue pour prendre place dans la voiture devant eux. Il dit au chauffeur où aller, et s'installa dans le siège.

«Pourquoi les techniciens n'auraient-ils pas pu nous ramener au poste ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bones…même moi je sais que tu veux que les preuves soient analysées et les copies de tout soient envoyées au Jefferson. Mais ils peuvent travailler plus rapidement s'ils n'ont pas à nous déposer. Ils peuvent aussi travailler plus vite si je ne te laisse pas regarder par-dessus leur épaule quand ils travaillent. En plus, le Jefferson te remboursera pour le trajet en taxi.

-Ah, parce que je vais payer ?» rétorqua-t-elle.»

Il lui sourit et se pencha en avant pour un rapide baiser.

«J'aime ta rapidité.

-Ma vitesse physique n'est pas un facteur dans cette situation, Booth.

-Et ta lenteur.»

Brennan lui lança un regard qui marquait son ennui et attendit patiemment que le taxi arrive au poste. Lorsque cela se produisit enfin, Booth sortit pour ouvrir sa portière alors qu'elle payait, et les deux «partenaires» se rendirent à l'open space pour rejoindre les autres. Ils trouvèrent l'espace fourmillant Beckett était au téléphone, tandis que Castle tapait à son ordinateur, Ryan enlevait les sièges pour les mettre dans une grande salle d'interrogatoire, quant à Esposito, il n'était nulle part. Le vacarme dans le large espace était le plus bruyant que Brennan avait jamais entendu. Booth passa entre les autres policiers et lieutenants, et Brennan suivait, utilisant la place que la large carrure de Booth laissait pour éviter de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda Booth à Castle.

Brennan se plaça à côté de Booth pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

«On n'a pas seulement trouvé le van avec la plaque d'immatriculation donnée par la caméra, mais on a aussi trouvé nous-mêmes un suspect plutôt crédible.»

Castle continuait de taper alors qu'il répondait à la question de Booth.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rick ? demanda Brennan.

-Je cherche dans quelques bases de données si on peut avoir quelques informations supplémentaires. Beckett ne me laisse pas faire ça d'habitude, mais elle est d'une certaine façon…occupée.»

Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de Beckett, qui parlait toujours au téléphone.

«Ils ont trouvé du sang et un paquet de sacs poubelle dans le van, et on a trouvé beaucoup d'empreintes. Les empreintes nous ont menés à notre suspect, qui est récemment sorti de prison. Il y était depuis six ans.

-Ça correspond assez bien à la chronologie» dit Booth.

Brennan les regarda parler de l'affaire. Ils avaient clairement résolu la question de savoir quel genre de relation ils entretiendraient, et elle en était plus que contente. Si Booth, l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec Rick, qui était comme un frère pour elle, elle devrait mettre un terme à l'une de ces deux relations. Elle aimait davantage cette solution, quand elle pouvait garder les deux hommes dans sa vie. Elle remarqua la façon dont le bras de Castle était posé sur le bureau de Beckett, juste dans la bonne direction pour que ses doigts touchent les siens lorsqu'elle s'appuyait sur le bureau alors qu'elle parlait. Brennan savait que si elle l'avait remarqué, Booth l'avait aussi remarqué. Tant que Booth savait que Castle s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre, Brennan savait qu'ils ne seraient pas jaloux l'un de l'autre à nouveau.

Beckett raccrocha brusquement le téléphone, mais ne retira pas sa main du bureau.

«Il est là. Castle, vous ne pouvez pas venir. Vous pouvez rester dans la salle d'observation avec le capitaine. Booth, j'aimerais que vous observiez également. Si vous voyez quelque chose, dites-le moi. Tempe dit que vous savez très bien détecter de subtils mouvements et mots.»

Beckett semblait autoritaire, elle l'était d'une façon que Brennan n'avait encore jamais vue. Cela seyait à Beckett, plus encore que cela seyait à Booth.

«Et moi ?» demanda Brennan.

Elle ne voulait pas être la seule à ne pas pouvoir regarder mais, avant que les preuves eussent été analysées, elle n'aurait rien à faire.

«Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous emmener à la morgue. Lanie et Perlmutter, nos médecins légistes locaux, vous y attendront pour que vous les aidiez à identifier les parties de Hattie que nous avons récupérées ce matin. On a aussi besoin que vous vérifiiez que _c'est_ Hattie, en se basant sur plus que le sang qu'on a trouvé sur la scène de crime. Ils auront besoin de vous et de tous ceux de l'équipe du Jefferson que vous pourrez réunir autour d'un écran à D.C.»

L'ascenseur émit un son et Beckett se leva, faisant un signe de la tête à Ryan et Esposito.

«Castle, montrez à Booth la salle d'observation» fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant d'afficher un air strict et de s'éloigner.

Castle acquiesça et se leva. Booth se rapprocha de Brennan. Il lui donna le plus rapide des baisers avant de s'éloigner également.

«Je te verrai plus tard, dit-il, suivant Castle au milieu des bureaux et des chaises. Toi, fais en sorte que la voix de cette victime soit entendue.»

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

__On arrive vers la fin des chapitres écrits pour l'instant par eweknow, alors j'ai une question : préférez-vous avoir les chapitres espacés de trois ou quatre jours avec un risque important d'avoir un trou assez important ensuite, ou préférez-vous des chapitres plus espacés, avec plus de chances d'avoir une petite interruption ?__


	38. Un territoire inconnu

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à Quetsche, adrian009 et Aurelyse._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 38 : Un territoire inconnu<span>

Brennan se glissa hors du véhicule et remercia les policiers en patrouille de l'avoir conduite. Le bâtiment à l'extérieur duquel elle se trouvait n'était pas sombre et sale comme Camille lui avait fait croire qu'une morgue de la ville de New York serait, même si ce n'était clairement pas moderne. Brennan n'était jamais venue là auparavant, même si elle avait passé du temps au laboratoire de biologie médico-légale de New York. Elle pourrait dire sans réserve que les bureaux du département de biologie médico-légale étaient davantage sa référence pour l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, remit son sac sur son épaule et passa les portes principales.

Un homme en blouse de laboratoire devant l'accueil regardait sa montre. Il leva les yeux quand les portes battirent derrière elle, et parla :

«Docteur Brennan ?

-Oui.

-Je suis Sidney Perlmutter, l'un des médecins légistes en charge de l'affaire de ce matin. Venez.»

Il se dirigea sans cérémonie vers un ascenseur, laissant Brennan le suivre.

Brennan était habituée à plus de reconnaissance que ce que Perlmutter lui avait donné. Cela ne lui manquait pas. Cette affaire devait être résolue dès que possible, et il n'y avait pas lieu de s'attarder en cérémonies quand il y avait un tueur en liberté dans la ville de New York.

«On a récupéré les quelques informations qu'on pouvait sur Bridget Hattery. On espère que vous pourrez trouver quelque chose pour relier les pièces qu'on a et la femme. On a déjà commencé à faire des tests sur les tissus et le sang, donc il n'y a pas de raison de les demander. On aura les résultats quand on les aura. La biologie médico-légale est en permanence remise à plus tard – et ralentie – donc ça pourra prendre toute la journée ou toute la semaine. On a vraiment juste besoin que vous regardiez les os et déterminiez ce que vous pourrez – on a pris soin du reste.

-Merci. Avez-vous des contacts avec un anthropologue judiciaire par ici ?»

Brennan espérait qu'elle aurait quelqu'un qui saurait comment nettoyer les os. Elle n'avait simplement pas assez de temps pour les envoyer au Jefferson.

«Je ne suis qu'un petit médecin légiste, docteur Brennan. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez plusieurs contacts dans votre carnet d'adresses.»

Elle pouvait sentir l'ennui dans sa voix, mais elle l'ignora. Booth dirait probablement qu'elle recevait un avant-goût de son propre comportement. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur quand il eut fini sa descente, suivant Perlmutter dans un couloir qui ressemblait davantage à la morgue à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Tout au long du couloir, des bulbes fluorescents clignotaient, leur lueur bleu-vert éclairant de flashes irréguliers une étagère où se trouvait du linge.

Les chaussures de Perlmutter crissèrent sur le sol du couloir.

«Nous sommes dans la salle quatre» lui dit-il alors qu'il prenait un set de produits désinfectants d'une étagère. Il poussa une porte et la passa, la retenant pour qu'elle le suive.

Brennan trouva les produits dans ses bras dès qu'elle eut posé son sac près de la porte. Elle passa un moment à regarder la pièce. Malgré le faible éclairage dans le couloir, cette pièce était plutôt claire. Plusieurs lumières de bloc chirurgical étaient suspendues au-dessus de la table d'autopsie, toutes allumées. Brennan passa les produits sur son jean et son tee-shirt, et tendait la main pour attraper la boîte de gants que Perlmutter lui tendait quand une femme surgit par la porte.

«Lanie, où est-ce que tu étais ?» lui demanda Perlmutter.

La femme l'ignora complètement.

«Oh, docteur Brennan ! Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Lanie Parrish, médecin légiste» dit-elle en tendant la main.

Brennan tendit sa propre main, qui fut vigoureusement secouée avant d'être relâchée.

«Merci.

-J'étais tellement excitée quand Kate m'a dit que vous viendriez nous aider. Bien sûr, on a un certain niveau ici, mais vous êtes une légende dans le domaine de l'anthropologie médico-légale, et ce n'est tout simplement pas ma spécialité. Bien sûr je suis spécialisée dans le médico-légal, depuis que je suis médecin légiste, mais je n'ai jamais reçu de formation en anthropologie. Honnêtement, je suis impatiente de vous voir travailler.»

C'était le genre d'accueil que Brennan était habituée à recevoir. Alors qu'elle comprenait l'enthousiasme du médecin légiste, Brennan espérait qu'elle utiliserait plutôt cela pour son travail. Ou peut-être qu'elle absorberait moins de caféine le matin.

«Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y.»

Brennan prit elle-même une paire de gants et les passa, faisant un pas vers la table d'autopsie où Perlmutter était, cataloguant les échantillons.

«Docteur Parrish, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît sortir des radios ou des fichiers dentaires ? J'aurai besoin d'eux pour comparer. J'aurai aussi besoin de nettoyer certains de ces os à la main, donc j'aurai besoin d'objets permettant de réaliser une macération et de beaucoup d'eau propre pour les nettoyer.

-Je serai heureuse de vous aider, docteur Brennan, dit Lanie.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je préfère faire cela moi-même quand je n'ai pas d'assistant spécialisé en anthropologie. Moins d'erreurs sont commises.»

Brennan resta debout et prit simplement les restes de Bridget Hattery. Elle savait que c'étaient vraiment les restes de la fille, mais elle devait le prouver – scientifiquement. Perlmutter continua son travail à côté d'elle dans le silence, et elle appréciait sa présence non envahissante. Elle pouvait entendre les papiers se heurter derrière elle et le clic d'une souris d'ordinateur alors que Lanie organisait les fichiers médicaux. Lorsqu'elle eut mentalement catalogué ce qui était présent sur al table d'autopsie, elle se tourna pour faire face à Lanie.

Lanie était debout à côté d'un grand et plat écran de télévision qui montrait plusieurs fenêtres ouvertes.

«On n'a qu'une seule radio du squelette, docteur Brennan, et je ne sais pas à quel point ils seront utiles. Elles proviennent de son pédiatre, elle s'est cassé le poignet quand elle était enfant.

-Mais nous n'avons pas ses poignets, dit Brennan.

-Exactement. On a des fichiers dentaires, et des radios datant environ de dix ans venant de son dentiste.

-Pas de crâne.»

Brennan réalisa qu'elle devrait être créative.

«Le reste, dit Lanie, ouvrant plusieurs autres fenêtres sur l'écran, est composé de divers rapports médicaux de pédiatres et de docteurs. Le seul dont je pense qu'il pourrait être utile est le rapport gynécologique remontant à plusieurs années. C'est comme si elle n'était pas allée voir de médecin depuis longtemps.

-Les toxicomanes oublient souvent la médecine en faveur de drogues. Ce n'est pas du tout anormal, docteur Parrish.»

Lanie ne répondit pas.

Brennan supposa que le regard qu'elle recevait visait à regarder ses habitudes. C'était ce que Booth dirait.

«Que dit le rapport gynécologique ? On a un pelvis.

-Qu'elle a eu un enfant à 17 ans.

-Cela pourra nous aider à restreindre le nombre de possibilités, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. On peut amener l'enfant ici et faire une comparaison ADN.

-Elle a donné l'enfant à l'adoption. Cela prendra un moment pour la retrouver – si c'est seulement possible.

-Quelque chose d'autre du docteur ?

-Elle est venue chez le gynécologue parce qu'elle avait mal, et après avoir vérifié la maladie inflammatoire pelvienne, il a pensé qu'elle avait peut-être une diastase de la symphyse pubienne. Il lui a programmé des radios, mais on dirait qu'elle n'est jamais revenue.

-C'est bien. Donc nous commencerons par le pelvis. Docteur Perlmutter, avez-vous terminé de cataloguer les preuves des os du pelvis ?»

Brennan se retourna vers la table d'autopsie.

«Tout est à vous, répliqua-t-il.

-Et vous avez fait les radios ?

-Bien sûr, docteur Brennan. On suit le protocole d'habitude par ici.

Son ton sec l'amusa. Les gens_ ne_ lui parlaient habituellement _pas _comme ça.

«S'il vous plaît, envoyez des répliques de tous les échantillons à l'Institut Jefferson. Ils peuvent tout autant analyser les preuves et nous aurons plusieurs résultats à comparer.»

Brennan posa le bassin sur un plateau en métal et se retourna vers Lanie.

«Macération ? Eau ? Nous avons un tueur en liberté docteur Parrish, alors dépêchons-nous.»

Lanie leva un sourcil, mais elle décroisa les bras et sortit de la pièce.

Brennan posa le plateau et revint à l'écran. Elle se demanda inconsciemment ce que Booth faisait. Sachant que penser à Booth ne ferait que la déconcentrer, elle se refit la liste des parties du corps retrouvées dans sa tête les os du bassin, les cuisses et le bas des jambes. Elle pourrait obtenir la taille d'après les os de la jambe. Avec cela et l'âge approximatif obtenu grâce au bassin, elle pourrait se faire une idée. Mais elle voulait être sûre – sans aucun doute – qu'elle avait Bridget Hattery sur la table. Booth, Rick et Kate auraient besoin qu'elle eût des preuves infaillibles. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur le fait de trouver d'autres parties de la fille disparue. Si seulement elle avait les bras. Le poignet cassé serait sans appel. Elle mit au-dessus le rapport du pédiatre, vérifiant que l'écran était tactile. Y jetant un coup d'œil, elle s'arrêta soudain aux mots «une grosse ecchymose au genou – le patient ne remarque qu'une douleur due à une blessure normale». La rotule pourrait montrer des signes de dommage. Elle nota mentalement de se faire apporter les radios de la jambe dès qu'elle aurait mis le bassin à nettoyer.

«Docteur Brennan ?» demanda Perlmutter depuis l'autre côté de la table d'autopsie.

Elle se tourna.

«J'ai trouvé une dent.»

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>

_La suite vers jeudi..._


	39. Espresso Cinglé Flamboyant

_Bonsoir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 39 : Espresso Cinglé Flamboyant<span>

Castle surgit hors de la salle d'observation de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il venait de passer la dernière heure et demie à regarder Booth, quand il ne regardait pas Beckett, et il était en accord avec ce qu'il pensait. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas réellement ce que Booth pensait, mais il en avait une idée plus ou moins vraie. Il fut le premier au tableau, et il le passa rapidement en revue, cherchant des papiers. Le dossier du suspect.

L'affaire était comme une course. Ils avaient des preuves le liant à au moins l'un des crimes, qui était tous clairement liés. Un peu plus de travail du côté médico-légal et il serait facile de mettre cet homme hors d'état de nuire pendant un long moment. Plus important, il venait de tout avouer. Les meurtres, la mutilation des corps et leur déposition dans les bennes. Comme Beckett le lui avait dit une fois, quand les preuves montraient clairement quelqu'un, c'étaient souvent les bons. Mais, comme il le lui avait rétorqué, il devait y avoir une meilleure histoire que celle-là.

Ils travaillaient sur l'hypothèse qu'il y avait deux personnes : le tueur et le nettoyeur. Castle était certain que c'était la vérité. Mais Jordan Veehaus venait de revendiquer l'entière responsabilité de ces meurtres. Maintenant, ils devaient découvrir s'il était le tueur ou le nettoyeur, et qui il protégeait. Castle s'assit au bureau de Beckett avec le papier avant que le noyau de l'équipe quitte seulement les deux salles (d'interrogatoire et d'observation) Veehaus ne semblait pas vraiment être du genre à tuer qui que ce soit. Et il ne semblait pas non plus être du genre à nettoyer après un tueur. Ce qui voulait dire deux choses.

«D'accord, donc soit il protège quelqu'un, soit il est effrayé à mort par quelqu'un» dit Booth.

L'agent du F.B.I. approchait du bureau de Beckett. Ryan, Esposito et Beckett le suivaient.

«Si je devais choisir, je miserais tout sur «effrayé à mort par quelqu'un». Veehaus était étrangement carré pour un meurtrier» ajouta Esposito.

Beckett frappa son bureau pour attirer l'attention de Castle. Ce dernier leva les yeux, et elle pointa le doigt en direction de la chaise qui était près de son bureau – la chaise de Castle. Il se déplaça rapidement, prenant les papiers avec lui. Elle s'assit et regarda les hommes qui l'entouraient.

«Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ce type ? Je pensais que ce serait un criminel endurci, pas un mec débile du Queens.

-Après avoir lu ce dossier, je ne crois définitivement pas en le criminel endurci. Bien entendu, il est allé en prison, mais même cette affaire semble trop simple, dit Castle alors qu'il continuait de passer en revue les feuilles qu'il avait prises. Une affaire de drogue et une tentative de meurtre. Veehaus a rapidement avoué. Ils l'ont mis en prison. C'était une affaire simple.

-Avoué ? Personne d'autre ne trouve que ça devient familier ? demanda Booth.

-Une chose est sûre : ces affaires commencent à prendre de l'ampleur.»

Beckett se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et posant son menton dans la paume de ses mains.

«On va avoir le bureau du procureur sur le dos si on ne tire pas ça au clair rapidement. Ils seront heureux de mettre Veehaus en prison si on ne leur donne pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'est du tout cuit pour eux.

-Et si les meurtres continuent ? demanda Castle.

-Ils nous jetteront sous le train.»

Le lieutenant se massait à présent les tempes.

«Où est-ce que ça nous mène ?

-On doit tout recommencer. Montrez le nom et la photo de Veehaus à tous ceux qu'on a déjà interrogés. On a aussi besoin de davantage d'informations sur ce type. D'où vient-il ? A-t-il de la famille ? A-t-il des amis de la prison qui peuvent apporter leurs lumières ?»

Booth avait clairement compris que quelqu'un avait besoin de faire le point.

Castle appréciait cela. Beckett était à bout, et il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. Avec les ressources du F.B.I., Ryan et Esposito, Booth pourrait faire quelques pas supplémentaires dans la bonne direction.

«Ryan, Esposito, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas les gens qu'on a déjà interrogés ? Les amis, la famille, les amis, tout le monde. Quelqu'un va forcément reconnaître Veehaus, dit Beckett. Booth ?

-Je vais appeler Bones. Je verrai où elle en est et ensuite je verrai ce que le F.B.I. peut faire. Ça vous laisse l'histoire de Veehaus. Les dossiers de la prison, les anciens voisins, tout.

-On devra écrire son histoire plus tard, dit Castle avec un sourire. Ce que je peux faire.»

Il regarda Beckett. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Booth, Ryan et Esposito, qui partaient tous, mais n'avaient pourtant pas bougé.

«Tout va bien ?»

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains.

«Seulement le moment où j'ai pensé qu'on en était quelque part.

-Et qu'on doit tout recommencer ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Veehaus nous y mènera. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est comprendre le langage de Veehaus pour pouvoir lire les signaux qu'il nous envoie. Allez, on va comprendre son histoire. C'est ce en quoi nous excellons.»

Il résista au besoin de se lever et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Puis il réduisit ce besoin urgent en posant simplement une main sur son bras pour la soutenir.

«Non, Castle. C'est ce en quoi vous excellez.

-Kate, quand allez-vous réaliser que je ne suis pas bon ici sans vous ? Je ne suis qu'une partie du puzzle de la résolution du crime.»

Elle leva la tête et le regarda.

«Regardez, Booth est bon en résolution du «pourquoi» d'un crime, mais sans Tempe, il n'a pas le «comment». Tempe est étonnante parce qu'elle entend les morts, mais sans Booth elle ne pourrait pas faire quoi que ce soit avec ce qu'elle entend. Ils sont les deux moitiés d'un tout. Sans l'autre, les crimes ne se résolvent pas. Et c'est pareil pour nous.

-Parlez pour vous. Je résolvais des crimes tout aussi bien avant que vous arriviez.»

Un demi-sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Beckett.

Il leva un sourcil.

«Eh bien, je sais que vous ne me gardez pas pour les boutades, donc je dois de toute évidence aider, à ma façon.»

Il savait qu'une partie d'elle le gardait parce qu'elle aimait qu'il soit là. Mais il savait également qu'il y aurait toujours quelques meurtriers en liberté dans la ville de New York et des innocents en prison sans lui.

«J'ai compris, Castle. Sans vous, l'histoire n'est pas aussi limpide parfois il n'y en a pas du tout. Vos histoires nous ont aidés à creuser plus profondément et à trouver la vérité plus souvent que je ne crois.

-Et sans vous, je ne suis qu'un écrivain solitaire qui invente de faux meurtres.

-Je ne me rappelle pas que vous étiez très «solitaire» le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous m'avez quasiment proposé de signer sur ma poitrine.

-Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose.

-Il y avait un marqueur indélébile pointé dans cette direction.

-Eh, l'endroit où vous vouliez que le marqueur aille dépendait de vous.

-Parce que vous êtes tellement doué pour suivre les ordres… rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-En certaines occasions, je serais plus qu'heureux d'honorer vos demandes.»

Il ajouta à cela un petit mouvement du sourcil dans l'espoir de recevoir…

Oui, il avait réussi. Le fameux roulement d'yeux de Beckett.

«On est en train de perdre du temps qu'on devrait utiliser pour décrypter Veehaus, dit-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais au moins on s'amuse de nouveau. Vous prenez les notes sur la période en prison et moi l'histoire ? demanda Castle, tenant deux jeux de papiers dans ses mains.

-Bien.»

Il lui tendit la pile de sa main gauche.

«Café ?

-Castle, vous devez lire. On n'a pas le temps de vous laisser passer les prochaines trente minutes à concocter un mélange de caramel, d'expresso et de crème fouettée avec un nom ridicule.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous que vous prendra la lecture de ces papiers ? lui demanda-t-il, faisant un signe de la tête vers les papiers qu'elle venait de poser sur son bureau.

-Je ne sais pas. Vingt minutes ?

-Alors j'ai vingt minutes à tuer, répondit-il, posant les papiers de sa main droite et se levant.

-Oh non, Castle. Revenez ici et faites votre part du travail, dit Beckett, tournant sa chaise pour lui faire face.

-Oh, je l'ai déjà fait – pendant que vous quittiez la salle d'interrogatoire et que vous parliez aux autres. L'histoire de Veehaus fait une jolie image. Une enfance horrible, des voisins terribles, une grand-mère morte. Il est même allé à une école tragiquement non subventionnée, où il a rencontré quelques personnages intéressants. On devrait probablement parler à certains d'eux – et plus particulièrement à l'un d'entre eux, Joe Keyer.»

Castle savait qu'elle reconnaîtrait le nom de l'ennuyant propriétaire du bar.

«Son nom m'a sauté aux yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas que vous passiez sur les notes de la prison au cas où il y aurait quelque chose de mieux dedans.»

Il lui sourit doucement.

«Pourquoi ne lisez-vous pas ça pour que nous puissions remplir nos devoirs respectifs et que je puisse vous récompenser par un «espresso cinglé flamboyant».»

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la salle de repos sans regarder derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir son regard de glace sur son dos et décida qu'une boisson au goût de sucrerie chaude à pleurer saurait la réchauffer en un rien de temps.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_La suite dans cinq jours, je suis un peu en retard sur la traduction du prochain chapitre..._


	40. Une piste

_Bonjour !_

_Merci à adrian009 et Quetsche, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 40 : Une piste<span>

«Je l'ai réexaminée une douzaine de fois, Booth. Ce n'est pas une dent de Bridget Hattery. Bien sûr, je sais qu'on n'a pas retrouvé de tête. Oui, j'ai vérifié le dossier dentaire. Oui, je l'ai revérifié trois fois. Je ne sais pas encore.»

Brennan feuilletait un dossier tout en faisant défiler les fichiers sur l'écran en face d'elle.

«J'ai déjà organisé le transfert de la dent au Jefferson. Camille et Hodgins devraient pouvoir trouver quelque chose.»

Elle pouvait sentir le docteur Parrish écouter sa conversation. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu abrupte avec le médecin légiste, mais Brennan ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter que les gens perdent du temps quand ce dernier avait autant d'importance.

«Il y a autre chose, Booth. J'étais déjà incontestablement certaine que c'étaient les restes de Bridget Hattery, mais en plus la blessure à la rotule provenant d'une blessure d'enfance au poignet était encore évidente.»

Elle soupira.

«Non, la rotule est dans le genou. Eh bien, elle est tombée et s'est rattrapée sur son poignet et son genou. Le genou n'était blessé qu'extérieurement, mais je vois aussi de petits signes de dommages internes. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est quelque chose. Elle a aussi eu un enfant à l'âge de 17 ans. J'attends que le bassin soit nettoyé pour pouvoir l'examiner. Avec ces deux choses, plus la taille obtenue des fémurs et l'âge approximatif, je peux affirmer avec certitude que ce sont le bassin et les os de la jambe de Bridget Hattery.»

Les mots de Booth la mirent en colère.

«Je fais toujours tout ce que je peux, Booth. Je n'ai jamais donné à une enquête ou même à toi moins que la totalité de mon attention. Si je trouve quelque chose, tu seras l'un des premiers à le savoir. Tout va bien, je ne suis pas en colère. D'accord, au revoir.

-Tout va bien docteur Brennan ? demanda le docteur Parrish.

-Le suspect qu'ils ont a avoué, mais Booth, Kate et Rick sont plus que certains qu'il couvre quelqu'un. Et je dirais que ce quelqu'un pourrait être le propriétaire de cette dent.»

Brennan rangea avec soin la dent dans un sachet en plastique pour les preuves, le ferma avec soin et le mit dans une petite boîte pour le transport. Elle tendit la boîte au médecin légiste.

«Cela doit arriver au Jefferson le plus rapidement possible. Assurez-vous s'il vous plaît que le coursier là-haut est au courant de cela.»

Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant au ton qu'elle venait d'employer et le regard du docteur Parrish.

«Mais je suis sûre que vous le saviez déjà. Merci, docteur Parrish» ajouta-t-elle.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'adoucit un peu avant qu'elle se dirige vers les portes battantes en direction de l'ascenseur. Se tournant vers l'écran, Brennan exécuta un programme et envoya une demande de conversation au Jefferson.

Le visage de Camille apparut presque immédiatement sur l'écran.

«Docteur Brennan, salut ! Avez-vous pu envoyer la dent ?

-Je viens de la faire porter au coursier, donc vous devriez recevoir la dent au plus tard demain matin. L'ADN mitochondrial de cette dent serait la meilleure preuve que je pourrais utiliser contre le tueur.

-Pas d'autre suspect ?

-Un, mais on pense qu'il mentait en avouant. On pense qu'il essayait de protéger la personne à qui cette dent appartient. Il est crucial que nous ayons les résultats ADN le plus vite possible, et une quelconque particule serait la bienvenue.

-J'appellerai Hodgins et lui dirai de venir à la première heure. On a aussi Clark cette semaine pour s'assurer que son manque de sommeil dû au bébé ne le fait pas commettre d'erreur.

-Bien. On doit avoir un dossier aussi solide que possible. La plupart de nos preuves actuelles sont acceptables mais pas décisives. Appelez-moi dès que vous apprenez quoi que ce soit.

-Vous savez que ce sera le cas.»

Camille se pencha pour mettre fin à la vidéo.

«Camille ? demanda Brennan, la faisant s'arrêter.

-Oui, docteur Brennan ?

-Comment va Angela ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas être une bonne amie en n'étant pas là alors qu'elle a eu son bébé. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui parler.

-Elle va bien. Je comprends pourquoi vous dites cela, mais là maintenant Hodgins et Angela ont vraiment besoin d'un peu de temps seuls pour créer des liens avec Michael. Appelez Angela quand vous pourrez, mais elle ne vous reprochera pas d'essayer de mettre un tueur en série hors d'état de nuire.»

Le visage de Camille dégageait de la sympathie.

«Merci, Camille.»

La pathologiste sourit avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne.

Brennan se tourna vers la table d'autopsie. Perlmutter était sorti pour commencer des tests, et Lanie n'était pas encore revenue du rez-de-chaussée de la morgue. Elle prit l'outil le plus proche, s'assit et tourna les os qui étaient sur la table, espérant trouver quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir là-dedans : tout reposait à présent sur les policiers et les scientifiques du Jefferson. Elle avait l'impression qu'une des expressions de Booth s'appliquait à sa situation actuelle :

«La balle est dans le camp» marmonna-t-elle. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

_(NdT : la légère erreur est faite exprès)_

* * *

><p>Beckett souffla doucement sur le café chaud que Castle avait posé sur son bureau avec la fierté et l'allure d'un sommelier à un dîner mondain avant de repartir dans la salle de repos.<p>

«Je sais Lanie. Elle est brillante ; tu ne peux pas ne penser qu'à cela ? Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas être abrupte. Eh bien, c'est juste sa façon d'être.»

Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise qu'elle s'entende avec Perlmutter, pas toi ? D'accord, je dirai à Castle de lui parler. Essaie de lui retirer un peu de pression, Lanie, cette affaire repose beaucoup sur la science, et on doit la résoudre aussi vite que possible. D'accord. Et, Lanie ? S'il te plaît, ne la gifle pas. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle est ceinture noire en arts martiaux ou en un truc tout aussi effrayant, alors je doute que tu restes sur tes pieds. Oui, au revoir.»

Arrivant enfin à prendre une gorgée de la boisson au nom ridicule se trouvant en face d'elle, dont elle devait reconnaître le goût délicieux, elle revint à là où elle en était dans les notes des gardiens de la prison sur Veehaus. Il avait été incarcéré six ans et, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle mettait dans la lecture de cela, il n'y avait pas une seule plainte à propos de son comportement. Il s'était lié avec les bonnes personnes – les criminels – en distribuant des pots-de-vin et en faisant d'étranges travaux. Les officiers qui avaient été en contact avec lui approuvaient son silence, sa non-exigence et son esprit vif. Les gens qui avaient écrit ces textes respectaient Veehaus.

Beckett le comprenait. Elle comprenait et respectait le fait qu'il ait été capable de se tenir loin des problèmes en prison. Mais la façon dont il avait atterri là – et cette fois serait probablement la même chose – n'était rien d'autre que suspecte. Son esprit tournait autour de quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Du temps pour se changer les idées. Elle termina sa lecture, prit plusieurs autres gorgées du mélange au café et chercha Castle du regard. Elle le repéra en train de bavarder avec un des autres inspecteurs dans la salle de repos et remarqua qu'il regardait vers elle de temps en temps.

Il lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent, puis il prit congé de son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire.

«Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il atteignit enfin son bureau.

-Ce n'est pas un fauteur de trouble. Si je n'avais pas enquêté avant, je serais convaincue que Veehaus n'est pas notre homme.

-Je parlais de la boisson, répliqua-t-il, désignant de la main la tasse qu'elle tenait.

-Oh. C'est bon. Merci.»

Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une autre gorgée.

«De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre que de bons rapports sur lui. Il sait comment se lier avec les types puissants, c'est certain. Il n'y a vraiment rien à trouver du côté de la prison.

-Tant qu'on n'a rien examiné d'autre. Alors, on peut sortir pour aller voir notre propriétaire de bar préféré ?

-Je suppose. J'ai dit à Booth de m'appeler si Brennan ou lui trouvaient quelque chose. Il a dit qu'il reprendrait contact avec Ryan et Esposito s'il mettait en place un barrage routier.»

Beckett se leva et prit ses affaires et son blouson. Alors qu'elle se battait pour tenir son téléphone et ses clefs en mettant son blouson, de douces mains relevèrent le vêtement et le firent glisser jusqu'à ses épaules. Alors que les mains de Castle se retiraient du veston, s'attardant légèrement sur ses épaules, elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle.

«Personne ne nous regarde» murmura-t-il derrière elle alors que ses bras revenaient le long de son corps.

Beckett se racla la gorge, acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois qu'elle fut en sécurité à l'intérieur, Castle plus près que d'habitude d'un cheveu, elle parla enfin.

«Je suis désolée. Je ne veux juste pas que quelqu'un du poste, euh…enfin, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il. Parfois je suis un peu en avance sur moi-même. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir.

-Comme pour un rendez-vous ?» demanda-t-elle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle sortit devant lui. Espérant que Castle recevrait le message et resterait silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voiture et hors de vue de ses collègues, elle resta devant lui et s'assit rapidement au siège conducteur.

«Pas _comme_ un rendez-vous, Kate. Un rendez-vous» déclara-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle dans la voiture et en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il s'arrêta, puis il rit.

«Un rendez-vous avec Kate.»

Kate roula des yeux devant sa rime enfantine.

_(NdT : en anglais, «rendez-vous» se dit «date», qui rime avec «Kate»)_

«Vous êtes un poète et vous ne le savez même pas.

-Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?»

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir longuement et se mordit la lèvre intérieure pour qu'elle avoir vraiment l'air indécise. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage s'effondrer, ses commissures redescendre, elle sourit. Lorsqu'elle sut qu'il avait compris à quel jeu elle jouait, elle démarra la voiture.

«Pas gentil, Beckett» dit-il, plissant les yeux en la regardant.

Elle éclata de rire.

«Oui, Rick. J'adorerais aller à un rendez-vous avec toi. Mais on devrait probablement attendre que l'enquête soit terminée.

-Très bien. Est-ce que je suis autorisé à t'embrasser encore avant ?

-Si tu me fais une faveur.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Appelle Tempe et préviens-la que si elle n'est pas un peu plus gentille avec Lanie elle va recevoir une gifle.»

Castle éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Quand Booth vit Beckett et Castle monter dans sa voiture, il s'arrêta pour regarder. Il s'appuya contre la pierre du bâtiment, son doigt survolant le bouton d'appel de son téléphone. Le lieutenant et l'écrivain ne s'éloignèrent pas immédiatement du parking, et il put voir qu'ils avaient une discussion légèrement sentimentale. Puis le visage de Castle s'effondra, déçu, et fut suivi par un sourire de Beckett. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux riaient, puis ils partirent. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés.<p>

Mais il avait toujours du travail à faire. Avec Brennan qui était certaine d'avoir Bridget Hattery et une dent du tueur, la balle était dans le camp des policiers. Ils avaient pris l'ADN de Veehaus et, dès que Camille aurait quelque chose à quoi le comparer, l'équipe pourrait avancer. Peut-être Castle et Beckett avaient-ils une piste et étaient en route pour trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Ryan et Esposito étaient probablement toujours à l'intérieur à passer des appels ou en train de montrer le portrait de Veehaus. Cela laissait Booth avec une dernière chose qu'il pouvait essayer. Son doigt appuya finalement sur le bouton d'appel, composant le numéro qu'il avait écrit après avoir parlé à son supérieur de Washington.

«Agent Denton, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et je suis sur une affaire ici, à New York. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider. Vous vous concentrez sur les narcotiques, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Attendez un instant, je vais chercher quelque chose pour écrire.»

Booth monta les marches du poste et atteignit le bureau de Beckett, qui était plus proche que celui qu'ils lui avaient donné. Prenant le dossier de l'affaire, un bloc-notes et un stylo, il reporta le téléphone à son oreille.

«D'accord, Denton. Je travaille sur une affaire de tueur en série avec le département de police de la ville de New York, et on est sur la piste d'un dealer qui tue ses clients. Alors on a trouvé des corps en morceaux, répartis dans des sacs poubelle. Où ?»

Booth écrivit la liste des endroits où les victimes avaient été retrouvées et leur adresse.

«Eh bien, des bruits courent ces dernières semaines. Ils disent que le dealer est fou. Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais ce que nous avons découvert, c'est que le tueur n'est pas la même personne que celui qui les découpe et les met dans des bennes à ordures. Maintenant on est quasiment certains d'avoir le nettoyeur, mais le tueur court toujours. Vous pensez pouvoir aider ?»

Ryan et Esposito sortirent de l'ascenseur alors que Booth notait plusieurs numéros de téléphone et une adresse mail, puis il donna ses coordonnées et celles de Beckett à Denton.

«Oui, j'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles.

-Vous avez quelque chose, Booth ? Parce qu'on n'a absolument rien, dit Esposito alors qu'il approchait.

-Je viens d'avoir un agent du F.B.I. local des stups, mais c'est tout. Personne n'a reconnu Veehaus ?

-Non. Une personne a dit qu'il lui paraissait familier, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose dans la grande ville de New York, ajouta Ryan. Où Beckett et Castle sont-ils partis ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'ils suivent une piste. Espérons qu'ils trouvent quelque chose !»

Booth sentait le désespoir s'installer.

«Bones a trouvé une dent dans les restes de Bridget Hattery. Elle est en chemin pour le Jefferson pour des tests ADN. On pense que ça appartient à notre tueur. Si ça ne correspond pas à Veehaus, alors on sera certains d'avoir raison sur lui. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est quelque chose. Je pense qu'un dealer a assez d'antécédents pour que l'ADN l'identifie.»

Son téléphone sonna. Le regardant, il se leva.

«Les gars, vous voulez venir avec moi à la morgue ? Bones a fini pour aujourd'hui.»

Ryan donna un coup de coude joyeux à Esposito et fit un signe des sourcils (^^).

«Eh bien, évidemment qu'Esposito veut y aller pour pouvoir voir Lanie.

-Imbécile, tais-toi.

-Lanie Parrish, le médecin légiste qui agit étrangement avec Bones ? demanda Booth.

-Oh oui, c'est elle» confirma Esposito, suivant l'agent jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>«Oh, Moira, vous êtes tout simplement stupéfiante aujourd'hui, plaisant Castle alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme derrière le bar. Vous pourriez me faire quelque chose à manger ? Ce lieutenant de police m'a sorti du lit avant le lever du soleil et je commence à mourir de faim.<p>

-Je pense pouvoir y arriver, répliqua Moira Keyer, au grand chagrin de son mari. Votre aide serait la bienvenue, monsieur Castle.»

Elle avait pratiquement ronronné son nom.

«Je pense que Beckett ici présente pourrait avoir besoin de mon aide face à votre mari.

-Elle n'est pas la seule. Que pensez-vous d'un sandwich avec des frites ?

-Parfait» répondit Castle, la regardant s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

Il s'assura qu'elle voie qu'il la regardait avant de se retourner vers Beckett.

«C'est étrange, Joe, dit-elle à l'homme alors qu'elle pointait du doigt le portrait de Veehaus. Parce que j'ai cherché avec qui il sortait. Devine ce que j'ai découvert ?»

Après une pause, elle continua.

«Ce n'est pas une question piège, Joe.»

Après un silence, le propriétaire du bar changea d'attitude.

«D'accord, je le connaissais. Le mot important est «connaissais». Comme dans «c'est du passé». Je ne lui parle plus. Depuis des années.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas surprenant, dit Castle. Il est allé en prison pour une affaire de drogue et une tentative de meurtre.»

L'homme leva un sourcil.

«Eh, attendez. Meurtre ? Drogue ? Jordan ? Pas possible.»

Castle n'était pas aussi bon que Beckett pour lire les gens, mais même lui pouvait dire que l'homme était sincèrement surpris.

«Peut-être qu'il ne sortait pas avec les meilleurs gars, mais c'était quelqu'un de solide. De nous tous, il était celui en qui vous pouviez avoir confiance. Il était celui vers lequel vous vous tourniez quand vous aviez besoin d'un conseil. Il était clean.»

Beckett se mordit la lèvre alors que ses épaules se crispaient.

«Et le reste de la vieille équipe ? Vous en avez vus certains récemment ?»

Keyer se tut. Castle pouvait presque entendre le grincement de sa mâchoire.

«Joe, je ne cherche pas à vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. Dites-moi simplement qui vous avez vu dernièrement.»

Beckett changea de position, comme si elle se préparait au pire. Comme si elle était prête à ce que Keyer détale et à le rattraper avant qu'il atteigne la porte.

«C'est sérieux. Si vous avez vu quiconque ayant un lien avec Veehaus ces derniers temps, je dois le savoir. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse tuer, Joe.»

Keyer prit une grande inspiration, puis il se pencha vers Beckett, comme s'il allait lui dire un secret.

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela, mais vous posez des questions sur Jordan. Quand nous étions enfants, il y avait ce petit garçon qui nous tournait autour. Jordan faisait toujours attention à lui, plus encore qu'à nous. On taquinait l'enfant, et Jordan nous en voulait toujours à ce propos.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Récemment ?» demanda Castle, peut-être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Ce pourrait être l'élément dont ils avaient besoin, et Castle avait besoin que ce soit le cas. Il avait besoin que cette affaire soit close pour pouvoir sortir avec Beckett.

«Oui, en réalité, oui. Il est venu il y a quelques semaines.

-Qui ? demanda Moira, sortant de la cuisine et posant une assiette devant Castle.

-Moira, pourquoi fourres-tu toujours ton nez là où il ne faut pas ? demanda Joe en se tournant vers elle.

-Ne commence pas, Joe. Je dirige ce bar plus que toi. Tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir sans moi. Maintenant, de qui parliez-vous ?»

Castle prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient. Il avait attendu Beckett pendant quatre ans, alors qu'étaient quelques jours supplémentaires ? Il s'assit sur un tabouret et commença le sandwich et les frites que Moira avait faits pour lui, écoutant alors qu'il mâchait. Beckett s'assit également, le couple retrouvant sa complicité, et prit une frite dans son assiette. Il lui proposa la seconde moitié de son sandwich, qu'elle prit après un long soupir et un roulement d'yeux en direction de Moira et Joe.

Castle soupira.

«Ils ne te rappellent personne ?

-Ryan et Esposito ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais je parlais de nous deux» répliqua-t-il.

Il la regarda réfléchir à son commentaire.

«Je suppose qu'on se chamaille comme un couple marié.» _(NdT : c'est Beckett qui parle)_

Le cœur de Castle rata un battement.

«Assez, marmonna Beckett, retirant les miettes de ses doigts. Eh ! cria-t-elle à Joe et Moira pour attirer leur attention. Vous deux, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire le nom de ce type ?

-Benjamin Marcus, dit Joe. Il s'appelle Benjamin Marcus.»

Castle soupira, soulagé. Enfin une piste.

«Et il est fou, aussi» ajouta Moira.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? La suite dans une semaine8 jours, ce chapitre était en effet assez long par rapport aux autres !_


	41. Hockey et Amour

_Bonsoir !_

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir avant..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 41 : Hockey et Amour<span>

«Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, les gars. Ils ne le trouvent pas. J'ai obtenu que le F.B.I. le cherche, vous avez obtenu que le N.Y.P.D. le cherche, alors maintenant on doit attendre.»

Booth faisait les cent pas dans la salle de conférence. Il haïssait cette partie de l'enquête. Attendre n'était pas une chose pour laquelle il avait de la patience. Il leva les yeux et vit Brennan lui lancer des regards de sympathie en tapant des emails. Au moins, elle pouvait utiliser ce temps d'attente pour entrer en contact avec son éditeur et essayer d'avancer sur son prochain livre. Booth savait qu'il était coincé à faire les cent pas et à vérifier son téléphone.

«Bien, Booth, dit Beckett en se levant de sa chaise. Si nous ne pouvons rien faire là, je vais renvoyer les gars chez eux pour une petite pause. On a travaillé là-dessus toute la journée, donc je pense qu'on devrait tous manger un peu et essayer de dormir un peu. Ils ne le trouveront probablement pas ce soir, alors laissons-leur une chance de nous trouver une piste pour qu'on le pourchasse demain.

-C'est facile de s'éclipser dans la nuit, de toute façon, ajouta Esposito. Si vous êtes sûre Beckett, je pars.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit Ryan. Jenny m'a pris la tête parce que je ne l'aidais pas avec les préparatifs du mariage.»

Les deux lieutenants partirent précipitamment, comme s'il allait les en empêcher. Regardant Beckett, Booth put voir qu'elle était elle aussi assez fatiguée.

«Beckett, Castle, vous aussi, leur dit-il. Viens Bones, on remballe. On peut rester à l'hôtel un moment.

-On devrait acheter à dîner en rentrant, répondit-elle.

-Bien sûr, Bones. Que veux-tu ?

-Manger. Tu ne m'as pas entendue ?»

Booth haussa les épaules.

«Quel genre de nourriture voudrais-tu manger ?»

Parfois, elle était mignonne. Les autres fois, quand il était fatigué, il était simplement abattu quand il devait reformuler pour elle.

«Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas manger dehors ?» demanda Castle.

Beckett tenta de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, et même si Booth ne l'avait pas vu, il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas voir l'écrivain perdre l'équilibre et renverser sa chaise.

«Beckett. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me frapper pour avoir été poli envers les étrangers à cette ville.»

Il plaça une main sur sa cage thoracique à l'endroit où son coude l'avait frappé, comme s'il avait mal – en dramatisant, comme d'habitude.

Booth regarda Brennan et leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation pour savoir si elle s'en soucierait ou non. Il n'était habituellement pas homme à sortir avec deux personnes, mais il attendait une discussion qui ne tournât pas autour du meurtre. Même si, honnêtement, entre un lieutenant de police criminelle, un écrivain d'énigmes et une anthropologue judiciaire, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'autres sujets de discussion. Brennan haussa les épaules, ce qui signifiait pour elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était question de drame.

«Cela paraît bien, répondit Booth pour eux deux.

-Quelque part où je puisse avoir un repas végétarien, dit Brennan.

-Et, si possible, avec une télévision, ajouta Booth. Pour les éliminatoires de la coupe Stanley.»

_NdT : La coupe Stanley, en anglais «Stanley Cup», est une distinction en hockey._

Beckett et Castle se regardèrent. C'était comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse. Il y avait de minuscules mouvements de sourcils, d'épaules et de lèvres, mais aucun réel son. Soudain, leurs yeux à tous deux s'écarquillèrent et ils se sourirent.

«Chez Zach» dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Booth aurait ri s'il n'était pas si impressionné par leur connexion évidente. Ils finissaient probablement aussi les phrases de l'autre. Il prit le sac de Brennan et le mit sur son épaule alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle. Il se figura que ce serait soit une soirée amusante, soit une soirée incroyablement longue et ennuyeuse.

* * *

><p>«Je veux dire, c'était vraiment génial de rencontrer Natalie Rhodes, dit Beckett.<p>

-Mais, honnêtement, au moment où elle est partie, on était tous prêts à se débarrasser d'elle, dit Castle.

-Parce qu'elle avait commencé à devenir vraiment effrayante, à s'habiller comme moi…

-Et Beckett, la coupa Castle, était quasi sûre que Natalie allait la tuer dans son sommeil et prendre son identité.

-Vous ne l'étiez pas, vous ? Oh, c'est vrai. Vous vous en êtes bien sorti avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Vous auriez probablement aimé qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps.»

Elle le pointa sur lui, ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle souriait.

«Eh bien, nous sommes allés plus loin que vous me laisserez jamais aller» répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement, faisant basculer son verre vers elle pour appuyer sa déclaration.

Booth regarda le match avec un sourire. Ils finissaient réellement les phrases de l'autre. Il prit un verre de sa bière et jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision par son verre transparent. C'était juste le bon moment pour voir l'équipe adverse marquer. La plainte de la corne de brume s'évanouissait dans le vacarme du bar, mais il put voir la lueur à travers le verre.

«Bon Dieu ! Allez, les gars ! Où elle est, cette défense ?»

Lorsqu'il posa sa bière et reporta son attention sur Brennan, Beckett et Castle, il recevait un regard différent de chacun d'eux. Beckett riait, et il supposa qu'elle était la seule à avoir compris pourquoi il avait crié. Brennan le regarda, confuse, quelque chose que Booth était habitué à voir quand il était question de sports. L'expression de Castle était empreinte de curiosité – comme s'il venait de révéler quelque chose à l'écrivain. Booth ne pouvait dire si sa découverte, quelle qu'elle soit, était en sa faveur ou en sa défaveur. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait bientôt répondre à cette question.

«Allez, Booth, dit Beckett entre deux gorgées de sa boisson. Admettez simplement que votre défense a raté ça.

-Vous ne devez pas être une fan des Bruins, lieutenant.

-Je peux l'être, quand mes Rangers ne font pas l'affaire.

-Je crois que mon autre équipe a botté les fesses d'un Ranger» répliqua Booth.

Les Capitals avaient effectivement déjà botté les fesses d'un Ranger. Mais ils étaient aussi en train de perdre leurs éliminatoires avec Tampa Bay plutôt rapidement.

_NdT : Les Bruins sont l'équipe de hockey de Boston, les Rangers celle de New York et les Capitals celle de Washington D.C. Tampa Bay se situe en Floride._

«Vous feriez mieux de faire attention, Booth. Beckett ici présente peut être un supporter impitoyable de hockey quand elle le veut, intervint Castle.

-Comment savez-vous ça, Castle ? demanda-t-elle, une authentique surprise se lisant sur son visage.

-Vous avez deux pull-overs rangés à côté de vos manteaux d'hiver. Il y a une ou deux semaines, votre pull-over des Rangers était à laver, donc j'ai supposé que vous l'aviez porté et qu'il avait été Sali. Et quand je suis venu la semaine dernière, vous avez changé très rapidement de chaîne, mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne voie pas que vous regardiez la nui du hockey au Canada.»

Castle sourit et fit un geste pour avoir une nouvelle tournée de boissons.

«Vous qui pensez être si observateur, Castle, dit-elle avec sarcasme, dites-moi de quelle autre équipe est mon autre pull, et de quel joueur.

-Je relève le défi, répondit-il. Vous possédez également le pull-over du célèbre joueur des Red Wings de Detroit Gordie Howe, le numéro 9.

-Je suis impressionné, Beckett, dit Booth. Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous étiez férue de hockey. Les flics sont habituellement intéressés par le base-ball.»

Il commençait à aimer ce duo Beckett-Castle, de plus en plus. Beckett était clairement fan de certains sports, mais apparemment Castle s'y connaissait aussi.

«Elle aime ça aussi, dit Castle avant que Beckett ait seulement pu ouvrir la bouche. Mais j'en reste là, parce que je trouve le base-ball incroyablement ennuyant.»

Sur ce, Castle se tourna vers Brennan, qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'observer la discussion, et commençait à sembler réellement s'ennuyer.

Booth sortit le langage technique et se concentra sur Beckett.

«Les Yankees ou les Mets ?

-Oh non, dit-elle en prenant une bière fraîche à la serveuse. Je ne mords pas cette fois. Nous sommes déjà adversaires en hockey.

-Je suis avec les Yanks, répondit-il.

-Tant mieux pour vous. Je ne vous donnerai pas de réponse.»

Elle regarda la télévision par-dessus sa tête alors qu'il regardait celle au-dessus de la tête de Beckett.

«Vos Flyers se font tuer ce soir, Booth.»

Booth vit ses yeux suivre le rapide mouvement du palet sur la glace. Ils brillaient d'excitation tandis que le jeu mené à tambour battant atteignait la fin de la deuxième période. C'était sans aucun doute ce que Castle voyait en cette femme. Elle était incroyablement passionnée, et elle prenait le temps d'apprécier ces petites choses de la vie. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était sexy. Il était attiré par elle, évidemment, mais il était réellement un homme qui n'appartenait qu'à une femme, et cette femme unique était Bones. Beckett était attirante, mais Brennan le mettait à genoux. S'il devait en choisir une, il prendrait sa partenaire. Et il ne le regretterait pas.

Il reporta son attention sur Brennan et Castle sans rien bouger d'autre que ses yeux, tentant de les laisser dans l'ignorance qu'il les regardait. Ils étaient en pleine conversation, et il se demanda comment il avait pu penser qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Il y avait de l'amour entre eux, mais ce n'était pas de l'ordre du romantique. Brennan regardait Castle de la même manière qu'elle regardait Russ. Castle était son grand frère, un mentor – rien de plus. Alors que l'écrivain souriait et passait un bras autour des épaules de Brennan, elle rencontra les yeux de Booth. Il y avait là de l'amour, et peut-être un peu de désir aussi. Cela ne comptait pas que Booth sût qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux, voir un autre homme passer un bras autour de la femme qu'il aimait lui faisait ressentir le besoin de marquer son territoire.

Quand Castle retira son bras pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Beckett, Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et laissa sa voix devenir un peu rauque.

«Bones, tu veux partir ?»

Le désir dans ses yeux doubla alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de sa boisson, la finissant.

«Oui.

-Bien, les amis, on va sûrement devoir se lever tôt demain, alors Bones et moi allons rentrer.»

Il se leva et tendit la main à Brennan pour l'aider.

«Et puis je ne peux pas supporter de voir mes Flyers en prendre autant dans la vue. À demain.»

Alors que Brennan et lui se dirigeaient vers la porte, il pourrait jurer avoir entendu Castle dire :

«Eh bien, je me demande ce qu'_ils_ vont faire cette nuit.»

Plus tard, alors que Booth était au-dessus de Brennan sur le matelas de la chambre d'hôtel, leurs lèvres dansant simultanément, il se demanda si Brennan sortant avec lui pendant cette enquête n'était pas l'une des meilleures choses qui ne lui étaient jamais arrivées.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_La suite vers le 5 mars !_


	42. Jouer

_Bonsoir !_

_Je suis très occupée, je passe en coup de vent._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 42 : Jouer<span>

«Je ne peux sérieusement pas te croire, Castle. Cesse de jouer avec les gens.

-Beckett, je vis pour jouer avec les gens. Ils rendent ça tellement facile.

-La manipulation n'est pas un stimulant.

-Cela l'est pour la personne qui manipule» répliqua-t-il.

Castle était assez fier de lui après leur petit double rendez-vous. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire avait été de détourner l'attention de Brennan de Booth, de glisser un bras autour de ses épaules, et de regarder Booth se dresser pour marquer son territoire. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils étaient déjà de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel à continuer cela. Ils le remercieraient plus tard.

Beckett se pencha en avant, et il réalisa que son comportement tout entier avait changé. Elle prit une longue et lente gorgée de sa boisson, humecta ses lèvres, et lui jeta cela en plein visage. Un regard vers le bas lui donna une assez bonne vue de l'intérieur de son chemisier. Ses yeux étincelèrent, se noircirent de ce qui semblait être du désir alors qu'elle murmurait dans son oreille :

«L'es-tu ?»

Il prit une inspiration et déglutit avant de pouvoir parler.

«Suis-je quoi ?»

Les choses commençaient à devenir gênantes. Dans un bon sens.

«Es-tu excité ?»

Une autre bouffée d'air. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir l'alcool qu'elle venait de boire.

«Euh, eh bien, je…»

Et, juste comme ça, elle revint en arrière. Elle revint en mode Beckett normale et se laissa retomber sur le tabouret.

«Je pense que tu avais raison. C'est un genre d'excitant.»

Elle vida le verre et alla le poser près de l'évier.

Castle était incroyablement content qu'elle ait accepté de revenir chez lui. Après tout, Booth et Brennan étaient rentré plutôt tôt. Il n'était que 9h30 quand ils étaient partis du Zach's, et malgré le fait que Castle ait désespérément besoin de sommeil, il ne voulait pas dire «bonne nuit» à sa partenaire. Il regarda Beckett prendre un nouveau verre dans son meuble et le remplit d'eau. Il vida sa propre boisson et se leva pour le poser également près de l'évier. Si elle voulait le manipuler, alors il allait recevoir une compensation. Il prit de la glace dans le congélateur et se plaça derrière elle pour la presser contre le comptoir. Il passa les bras autour d'elle et glissa les glaçons dans son verre d'eau tandis qu'elle le tenait

«J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être faire baisser ta tension, lui dit-il.

-Castle, marmonna-t-elle. Stop.

-Non.

-Rick.»

Il y avait une touche d'avertissement lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, mais il y avait plus que cela – elle était excitée elle aussi.

Il retira le verre d'eau de sa main et le posa sur le comptoir avant de la faire se tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

«Allez, Kate. Vas-tu déjà m'embrasser ?»

Et elle le fit. Oh oui, elle le fit. Elle coupa sa respiration. Elle s'avança tellement en avant qu'il sentit rapidement son dos taper contre le comptoir opposé. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse pour se fixer fermement à ses épaules. Rick réalisa qu'il perdait rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Alors que ce n'était d'ordinaire pas une mauvaise chose – et il était de façon certaine habitué à perdre le contrôle lorsque Kate Beckett était dans le coin – le contrôle était en quelque sorte l'enjeu de la manipulation. Il les tapota et la pressa de nouveau contre le comptoir. Une main se mêla dans ses longs cheveux, heureusement libérés de son chignon lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au loft, l'autre rapprocha ses hanches des siennes autant que possible.

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre de sa part, et il sut que la victoire lui était acquise. Il déplaça ses lèvres des siennes et traça une ligne le long de son cou de l'oreille à la clavicule. Alors qu'il s'accrochait à la base de son cou et qu'elle laissait un autre gémissement échapper de ses lèvres, il réalisa que c'était un moyen d'avoir un coup d'avance sur l'autre. Dieu, jouer à des jeux de manipulation avec Kate était l'une des choses les plus excitantes qui lui étaient jamais arrivées. Mais quand il était avec elle, il ne voulait pas jouer.

«Tu as gagné» murmura Kate.

C'était comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Il la regarda. Sa tête était toujours en arrière, depuis son assaut sur son cou. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et il semblait qu'elle était simplement en train d'attendre qu'il la touche de nouveau.

«Kate» dit-il.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent juste assez pour qu'elle puisse les plonger dans les siens.

«Je ne jouais plus du tout. Tu dois savoir que c'est beaucoup plus que…

-Des jeux psy ? finit-elle pour lui. Je sais, Rick. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas amusant pour autant.»

Il sourit avant de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois sur un pied d'égalité. Il la conduisit à travers le salon, les installant sur le canapé. Il commençait à se demander jusqu'où ils iraient ce soir-là alors qu'elle vibrait sous lui. Il sentait littéralement la vibration passer entre eux et il s'arrêta.

«Kate ?»

Elle soupira lorsqu'il s'arrêta, et plaça une main entre eux. Son esprit oublia momentanément le tremblement et revint immédiatement au point jusqu'auquel ils allaient aller ce soir-là. Il sentit sa main descendre de plus en plus sur son abdomen et prit une rapide inspiration.

Kate pouffa.

«Castle, mon téléphone est dans ma poche de devant. Je vais simplement le prendre parce qu'il sonne.»

La lumière se fit dans le brouillard de son esprit. Son téléphone vibrait. Elle sortait juste son téléphone de sa poche. Il s'ordonna de respirer et de décoller son corps du sien.

«Beckett» marmonna-t-elle presque dans le téléphone.

Mais son visage vira de l'ennui à la surprise très rapidement.

«Sérieusement ? D'accord, mais vous surveillez l'endroit ? Bien. Non, j'arrive. Écoutez-moi, Benjamin Marcus est actuellement notre suspect numéro 1 et je serai là quand vous l'amènerez, compris ? Merci.»

Castle soupira. Une autre nuit sans sommeil les attendait.

Beckett rencontra ses yeux lorsqu'elle mit fin à l'appel.

«Ils l'ont trouvé. Marcus n'est pas là, mais ils attendent qu'ils reviennent. On l'aura demain matin, avec un peu de chance.

-Et tu y vas pour attendre ?» lui demanda Castle.

Elle acquiesça, désolée.

«Je ne pourrai pas dormir, de toute façon, surtout en sachant qu'on est aussi proches.»

Il se leva.

«Je viens avec toi. Allez» lui dit-il, lui proposant sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

Beckett prit sa main, mais elle ne bougea pas.

«Je suis tellement désolée, Castle. Je…je dois être là-bas.

-Kate, je sais. Je ne suis pas en colère. Pourquoi ne te lèves-tu pas et ne vas-tu pas prendre un peu de café à la cuisine ? On en aura besoin. Je vais prendre une douche rapide et me changer, ensuite on pourra partir. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête chez toi ?»

Elle se leva.

«Non, j'ai des vêtements de rechange au poste.»

Elle commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, mais la main de Castle ne lâcha pas la sienne et il la rapprocha rapidement de lui. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, les deux mains remontant pour entourer son visage. Il prit part à l'instant autant qu'il pouvait, l'enregistrant dans son esprit, puis il la laissa partir gentiment.

«Café, lui rappela-t-il alors qu'aucun n'avait bougé depuis leur étreinte.

-Oui. Café. Je suis sur le coup.»

Il s'arrêta à la porte de sa chambre pour la regarder se déplacer autour de la cuisine. Il était quasiment certain de n'avoir jamais eu de vision plus belle que celle de Kate Beckett faisant du café dans sa cuisine, semblant légèrement ébouriffée et rougissante de leur scène précédente. Il se tourna vers sa chambre, entra dans la salle de bain, et descendit la température de la douche aussi bas que possible.

* * *

><p>Castle était sur le point de somnoler sur le bureau de Beckett quand elle émergea des profondeurs du poste. Ses cheveux étaient humides et écartés de son visage, et elle était vêtue de façon légèrement plus professionnelle – un pantalon en toile et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Castle pouvait toujours voir les valises sous ses yeux, mais une douche et le changement de vêtements l'avaient clairement rafraîchie. Peut-être que la touche de rose sur ses joues était un reste de la scène dans son loft. Il pouvait seulement l'espérer.<p>

«Je viens de raccrocher d'avec l'équipe de surveillance. Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas d'activité. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'il rentre chez lui avant le matin. On a du temps à tuer. Mais si je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux à quatre heures, on va là-bas pour l'attendre nous-mêmes.»

Elle se laissa tomber sans cérémonie dans son fauteuil de bureau.

«Devrions-nous appeler Tempe et Booth ?»

Castle secoua la tête.

«Pourquoi ne les laisserions-nous pas s'amuser cette fois ? répliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons pas eu le nôtre.»

Elle semblait irritée, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui pour les cinq heures à venir. Il leva un sourcil et tenta de faire baisser la tension.

«Vous ne m'échauffez même pas, lieutenant. Savez-vous à quel point la douche que j'ai prise était froide ?

-Approximativement aussi froide que celle que je viens de prendre ?»

Son visage devenait à présent diabolique. Elle jouait avec le feu, et cela en plein milieu du poste de police du 12ème district. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne là-bas aux environs de 11h30 du soir.

Beckett flirtait tout de même ouvertement avec lui sur son lieu de travail. Après plusieurs regards emplis de désir, il se sortit de son immobilité.

«On doit arrêter, Beckett. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à utiliser les douches du poste. Elles sont quelque peu grossières.»

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle chassait la tension.

«Très bien, désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

-Me chauffer ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Kate. Je gravite près de toi depuis suffisamment longtemps pour garder ça sous contrôle. La différence à présent, c'est que nous étions collés de façon plutôt intime sur mon canapé une heure avant. Et si nous continuons de flirter, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à ignorer ce fait, et je vais vouloir le refaire. Malgré les quelques rêves que j'ai faits de toi sur ce bureau, ce n'est vraiment ni le lieu ni le moment de réaliser de tels fantasmes.

-Je suis d'accord. Bon, j'ai un tas de paperasse en retard de notre dernière affaire, et on peut toujours fixer le tableau pendant un moment. Ou alors installer une rotation pour faire un petit somme dans la salle de repos.»

Elle se plongea dans un tiroir du bureau et en sortit une pile de dossiers, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il gémit à ce simple geste. Comment faisait-elle pour le faire fondre simplement en ramenant des cheveux derrière son oreille ? Il devait rester loin d'elle un moment, pour son propre bien-être.

«Tu t'attaques à la paperasse, je prends le premier tour pour la sieste» lui dit-il.

Il put sentir le roulement d'yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait.

* * *

><p>«Tellement pour faire un roulement.»<p>

Beckett n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur, mais elle prononça ces mots doucement.

Castle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait toujours sombre dans la salle de repos. En fait, s'il refermait ses yeux, il pourrait s'imaginer être chez lui dans son lit avec Kate le réveillant après une longue nuit de…

«Debout, Castle. Allez.»

Elle lui retira la couverture.

«Cash, lui dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

Elle le suivit alors qu'il se levait et s'approcha de la machine à café. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle de l'équipe de surveillance, et il était à présent 4h30 du matin. Ils y allaient. Elle avait envoyé à Booth un SMS, mais il n'avait pas encore répondu.

«Laisse donc cet homme faire une pause, lui dit-il. Il a passé une nuit très agréable avec sa petite amie et il récupère. Prête à partir ?

-Oui. Donne-moi un extra ou je pourrais ne pas pouvoir le faire.»

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder. Quoi qu'ait pu faire la douche pour la rafraîchir, les quelques heures de travail qui avaient suivi avaient tout effacé.

«Kate, tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt pour pouvoir te reposer un peu toi-même. Je ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur.

-Ça va. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu dormir, de toute façon. Et puis, tu es un vieil homme. Tu dois te reposer pour pouvoir tenir avec moi.

-Pas quand tu es aussi fatiguée, non. Prends ton café et promets-moi que tu essaieras de fermer les yeux durant la journée.»

Il lui tendit la tasse, mais il la recula quand elle tenta de la prendre sans un mot.

«Promets-le moi, Kate.

-Je te le promets» marmonna-t-elle.

Prenant le café, elle se tourna vers la porte et il se dépêcha de suivre.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Je fais vite !_


End file.
